


The Persistence of Memory

by Everydayfandom (Keicchan)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist!Magnus, Coming Out, F/M, Family, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Muses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Photography, Salec - brotp, Self Confidence Issues, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicchan/pseuds/Everydayfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Alec saw him it was an especially dark and gloomy day in New York.</p><p>Friendship, family, love and loss. And overcoming the demons that haunt us (or at least trying).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> First, thank you for checking my fic out! :)  
> I've been writing this since April and I thought I should post it somewhere :)
> 
> Second, I also need to thank a few people.  
> The lovely [Lecrit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit) for reading it every time I asked. You're way too nice to me! (check out her fics if anyone coming here hasn't already! They're great!)  
> My beta and language consultant Elyndys (that betas it even if she's not in the fandom at all for what I'm eternally grateful)  
> And [Madammedarkside](http://madammedarkside.tumblr.com/) for the ocasional plot bunny and the support :)
> 
> I already have about 9 chapters written and for now I think I'll be posting once a week since I'm worried that I might be too busy to write sometimes :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The first time Alec saw him it was an especially dark and gloomy day in New York. The clouds over the skyscrapers were dense and gray as ash, blending with the steel and concrete and making the city dull and colorless. The threat of rain had been present since the early morning, but had never quite materialized. Alec didn’t like umbrellas. He always thought of them as annoying contraptions, especially in the streets of New York, so when he looked at the sky this morning, he couldn’t hide his irritation.

Alec had woken up with a hammering headache and a revolting stomach. It had been his own fault though, since he had let his brother and sister convince him to join one of their ‘game nights’. It was a Wednesday night but they didn’t seem to care, and so they had been playing games for hours, which was just a cheap excuse for drinking until passing out. Alec didn’t really understand the fascination that alcohol seemed to hold for his siblings, but after literally years of begging him to join them, yesterday night he had felt weak enough to give in. And how he regretted it.

His siblings, Jace and Isabelle, or Izzy as everyone called her, had always been popular and loved. Ever since elementary school, and especially during their high school years, Alec would see how his younger brother and sister got invited to the best parties, were surrounded by the most popular kids and, despite everything, got really good grades. Alec was a little bit of a loner. He loved books and for as long as he could remember he had wanted to work surrounded by them. The smell, the touch of the leather covers, the sound the pages made as you flipped them. There was nothing that resembled what he felt when he held a book in his hands. He might not have been the most popular kid, but he was never really alone.

After he graduated from high school, all his parents wanted was for him to follow their steps. He was the oldest after all and one day he would have to step in and take care of the company. The Lightwoods owned one of the most successful businesses in the whole country. Saying his parents were rich and powerful was an understatement. When he was faced with the dilemma of what to study in college, the decision had been made for him. Alec had accepted studying business with the promise that, after graduation, he could finally do what he really wanted. His parents probably thought that after the intense years at Business school, Alec would forget about his passion, and it almost happened, if it hadn’t been for Jace and Izzy. He knew that he would eventually have to give it all up, marry a woman his parents approved of, and live the life his parents had worked so hard for their family to have. It was his duty.

Alec had waited until his siblings had graduated from high school to finally move out of their parents’ house in the Upper East Side. Despite their schools being closer to that area, they had decided to move to a big apartment in Brooklyn. It meant having to commute for more than thirty minutes but it was worth it just for the freedom that was living away from their parents. It was liberating, especially for Izzy and Jace, to be able to roam around the city without having to report back. Even now, after college, the three of them still lived together in the same apartment. Izzy had majored in Graphic and Fashion design and Jace had graduated from Drama school and was now auditioning for every play in the city of New York.

Their parents had never been as strict with Jace as they’ve been with him and Izzy, or even Max who was just a kid. Jace Herondale had been adopted by the Lightwood family when he was around ten. His parents had died in a plane accident when they were coming back from a vacation. Their families had known each other for generations and Alec’s and Jace’s parents had been friends since childhood. When Jace moved in after his parents passed away, he had automatically become their brother. But in the eyes of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Alec was the one that would eventually succeed them.

The clock on Alec’s phone marked 8:30. He had overslept and had the worst hangover he remembered having in his life. Slowly he got out of bed and got dressed, trying to not make any sudden movements that could potentially make him throw up. He could hear steps outside his room and then the sound of the fridge door opening and closing. As he finally gathered the strength to come out of his room, the earsplitting sound of the mixer welcomed him.

“Loud,” Alec managed to barely whisper. He sat down on one of the stools and waved his hand at Jace.

“Drink this,” Jace said, pouring something into a glass and handing it to Alec along with some painkillers. ”It’ll make you feel better.”

Alec looked at the glass. “This is the most disgusting beverage I’ve ever seen.” He took it closer to his nose and smelled it. “What is this? It smells like something that comes directly from Hell.”

“Do you want to feel better or not?” Jace had poured a glass for himself and was now drinking it, holding his nose closed with his fingers. Alec blinked and shivered at the sight of it but decided to do as told. After all, Jace had a lot more experience with this.

“I have to go,” Alec announced, putting the glass down. “If I hurry I might be able to make to work on time.”

“Good luck with that,” Jace smiled and walked towards the sofa, letting himself fall onto it.

Alec rolled his eyes. Just then Izzy came out of her room, all dressed up and ready to go, looking as fresh as ever.

"How?" moaned Jace from the couch.

"A good magician never reveals their tricks." Izzy winked at her brothers and headed to the kitchen. "Are you heading out?" she asked Alec.

"Yeah. And I’m already kind of late." Alec opened the apartment door as he spoke.

"Wait!" Izzy called, picking an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and bouncing towards him. "I’ll walk to the station with you." Then she turned to Jace, smiling. "Love you!"

Jace’s only reply was a grunt against a pillow. Izzy laughed lightly as she closed the door behind her. His sister Izzy was beautiful, if he said so himself, and not just on the outside with that wavy, dark, long hair and big brown eyes, but also on the inside. She was passionate and loved her three brothers intensely. Alec had always felt lucky to have her as his sister.

When they were finally in the elevator she spoke again. "I’m sorry about your date,” she said, reaching for Alec’s hand and squeezing it lovingly.

“Who would want to date a 24-year-old virgin, am I right?" Alec sounded more bitter than he had intended.

"Don’t say that," Izzy scolded.

“I know,” Alec said, “I really don’t care that much. It’s his loss, right?” He smiled at his sister.

“Exactly! That’s the spirit!” Izzy didn’t let go of Alec’s hand until they were almost at the station. “We’ll find someone for you.”

“Not if our parents do it first,” he said, half joking. Izzy frowned.

“Alec…” Her eyes were full of concern for him and Alec couldn’t take it anymore.

“It’s OK, really! I gotta go.” He took a couple of steps towards the station and turned to wave at his sister. “I’ll see you later.”

“Love you, big brother!” She waved too and walked away.

Alec was left alone with his thoughts. The headache was starting to fade and he made a mental note to thank Jace later. The library where he was working while he studied for his Master’s degree was just a couple of stops away. Alec checked his watch and sighed. He was probably going to be late and although he knew it’d be fine, he still felt anxious. He hated being late. He didn’t feel comfortable breaking the rules. Alec noted it probably had very much to do with his upbringing. Where his brother and sister were much more carefree, he was the serious party pooper, the killjoy.

When he finally got to his destination, Alec rushed out of the train and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He didn’t slow down as he walked past the crowds around him in the street but then, Alec saw him. Among all the gray people, in their monochrome suits and their plain expressions, he looked like a ray of light. His clothes stood out despite the grim weather and the eye shadow made his eyes dark and mysterious. It was like time had stopped, as the man literally floated past him. Alec never thought he could ever feel this way, his breath taken away by a person he had never seen before and that he would probably never see again. Things like this just happened in the movies and definitely didn’t happen to him. He stopped in his tracks, probably annoying the people walking behind him, but for once in his life he didn’t care. He turned his head to follow the man until he finally disappeared among the multitude.

Someone pushing him out of the way was what finally brought him back to earth. Alec shook his head and started walking again, with the image of that man still engraved in his brain.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days had passed since Alec had seen that mysterious man on his way to work and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. It was quite pathetic, if you asked him, to be so fixated on someone he hadn’t even met. For all he knew, this man could be a serial killer, and yet it hadn’t stopped him. The image of the man was slowly fading but the feelings were still there, as strong as on that cloudy morning.

Alec sighed as he took out the keys of the apartment he shared with Jace and Izzy. It was Saturday afternoon and he was coming back home after his shift at the library. For the past couple of days he had hoped he would see the man again but no such luck. As he opened the door he could hear some familiar voices. Clary and Simon were sitting on the sofa, having some kind of discussion he knew he didn’t want to be a part of, while Izzy was sitting on the floor in front of them, sketching something on a piece of paper.

The way Clary and Simon had entered their lives had been somehow comical. Alec had first 'met' Simon outside one of his classes in college, when the other was rushing to his next class, consequently bumping into Alec at full speed, knocking him down and falling on his butt himself. While Alec had been quite annoyed by this, Simon had started nervously laughing and apologizing. Alec dismissed it with an ‘It’s OK’ and, after picking up his notes from the floor, he had walked away and not looked back, thinking he wouldn’t have to see Simon again. He was completely wrong though. The following week, just after that same class, Alec saw the same guy seemingly waiting for someone, leaning on the wall in front of him. Alec had continued on his way when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, only to find that it was Simon. He handed some papers to him and Alec had looked confused enough for him to finally explain. Some of his notes had gotten mixed up with Simon’s and he had been waiting for him to give them back. After that, they had met a few times, some of which had been at Alec’s apartment, where he had met Izzy and Jace.

It was one of those times when Simon was at his apartment that Izzy had thought of bringing one of her art school friends to the apartment.

 

_“Hello big brother!” Izzy said as she dropped her key inside a bowl next to the door. “Come on in!”_

_Both Alec and Simon looked up to see who Izzy was inviting in._

_“This is Clary!” she announced as a girl with hair red like fire approached the living room. “I met her in my History of Art class and…”_

_“Clary?”_

_“Simon?”_

_The two Lightwoods looked at each other, Alec’s frowning in confusion. Izzy then looked from Clary to Simon and then back to Clary._

_“Do you know each other?” Alec knew it was a very stupid thing to ask since they clearly knew each other but he couldn’t stop himself._

_“What are you doing here?” both asked at the exact same time._

_“This is Alec,” Simon said as if it was the only explanation necessary, pointing at him._

_“Well, this is Isabelle!” Clary exclaimed, clearly amused._

_Just as the siblings opened their mouths to say something they were interrupted by Clary and Simon’s laughter._

_"Wow!” Simon said when he had finally stopped laughing. "I feel dumb."_

_The comment was received with a look and a smirk from Alec. Simon protested, lightly punching Alec’s arm._

_“How do you know each other?” Izzy asked, sitting down on the chair next to the sofa and gesturing for Clary to also sit._

_“We’ve know each other since… forever,” Simon began to explain._

_“Oooh! That Clary!” Alec said without really thinking. Everyone in the room looked at him and he caught Simon’s look of panic. “Nothing. He’s mentioned you a couple of times.”_

_“A couple of times!?” Clary joked, pretending to be offended. Alec looked at both of them, visibly confused._

_“A couple thousand times?” he tried. Simon slightly shook his head and Clary laughed, seemingly satisfied._

_“We’ve been friends since elementary school.” She continued with Simon’s explanation. “I can’t believe this. It must be destiny.”_

_“Yeah,” both Lightwoods said, getting another round of laughter as a response._

 

Since that day, it wasn’t uncommon for Alec to see both Clary and Simon hanging out in his living room. He had soon gotten used to having them there, being part of a group of friends, like he never had growing up. And it was nice. Nicer than he would ever admit out loud. He still had that loner aura which was useful for those times he prefered to be alone, but sitting down around them, even just listening to them talk in the background, had become part of his life.

Alec let the keys fall in the bowl, making more noise than he usually would.

“Oh you’re back!” Izzy said, turning around to look at him. “We’re about to start getting ready.”

Alec tried as hard as he could not  to show he didn’t know what she was talking about. He didn’t remember having any plans tonight. In the end he gave up.

“For what?” he asked casually. He walked to the kitchen and poured some water into the only clean glass he could find. It must’ve been Jace’s turn to wash the dishes.

“We’re going out to celebrate Clary’s first commission!” Izzy said. The redhead made a victory sign. “And she’s going to pay for the first round.”

“Hey!” protested Clary.

“Where are we going?” asked Alec, now standing next to his sister.

“It’s a club here in Brooklyn,” explained Simon. “Not too far from here.”

Alec nodded. Even if he hadn’t remembered, he couldn’t say no now. It wasn’t like he had any plans.

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked when he noticed he wasn’t in the room.

Izzy moved her head pointing at Jace’s room. Alec walked towards the door and knocked.

“It’s Alec,” he said.

“Come in.” Jace’s voice came from inside his room.

Alec opened the door slowly and peeked inside. “You OK?” He went all the way in and closed the door behind him.

Jace was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. He sighed. Alec sat down next to him on the bed. For a minute he just sat there in silence.

“Did something happen?” he asked softly. It was another stupid question. Alec knew what had happened.

“That play wasn’t for me anyway,” Jace said, completely avoiding answering the question directly. Alec just nodded.

“Next time.” Alec smiled at his adopted brother and put a hand on his knee.

"Yeah..."

Alec cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Everyone’s going to this club to celebrate,” he said, patting Jace’s leg. "You should come."

“I don’t want her to see me like this,” Jace said honestly.

Clary. Jace had had the biggest crush on the girl since they met. Back then she had been dating some guy from art school so he had kept it a secret. Well, as much as he could keep it, at least from her. Izzy and Alec had figured it out quite easily and when they confronted him one day, Jace hadn’t denied it.

Clary’s boyfriend, Jeremy, had wound up being a complete asshole and a total creep. He was jealous of the group, especially of Jace, and he would get mad whenever she would meet them. One day, Clary had had enough and broke up with him. Not even a week later, Jeremy was dating another girl from campus. It was only a couple of months later when Jace and Clary had started dating. Unfortunately, the timing hadn’t been the best for either of them. Jace had been extremely busy with the production his class was working on and Clary had gotten a scholarship to go to Paris for a semester. She had applied just after she had broken up with Jeremy and she had forgotten about it until she received a letter in the mail. After all she had been through that year, Jace couldn’t bear to be the reason for her to stay. They talked and decided to give the relationship a break and see what happened when she got back. Suffice to say, things hadn’t gone like he had hoped. It had all been friendly but deep inside Jace still hoped that they could get back together.

“Well, then don’t act like this,” Alec said. “Just for the night.”

Jace sat up and looked at Alec intently. After a couple of seconds he raised his hand.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling.

They clasped hands and hugged, like they had done so many times before.

 

* * *

 

The club was just as loud and crowded as Alec had imagined it. He looked around trying to not look as uncomfortable and out of place as he felt. This really wasn’t his scene. Seeing this, Izzy laced her arm through Alec’s and looked up at him, smiling widely. He relaxed a little. They all walked towards the bar, dodging all the people dancing and standing around. When they finally made it, Izzy let go of him and leaned over the counter to talk to the barman while the others waited. Alec didn’t feel like drinking after his recent experience with alcohol but he took the cocktail his sister offered.

"To Clary!" Izzy literally yelled to be heard despite the loud music.

"Cheers!" said Simon, and they all clinked glasses.

"Thank you guys!" Clary said, quite touched. "You’re the best friends anyone could ever have."

The night went by slowly for Alec. While the girls danced, he had decided to stand next to the counter. Izzy had come once or twice, trying to drag him to the dance floor. Alec had just smiled and shaken his head, getting an exaggerated pout from his sister in response. He had also caught a couple of girls staring at him which was making him increasingly uncomfortable. Just when he saw one of them starting to walk towards him, Jace appeared to tell him the girls had found a booth where they could sit. Sighing in relief, he walked through the crowds as fast as he could. Alec sat down next to Clary, who looked pretty exhausted already, while Izzy went back to the dance floor pulling Simon with her. Jace sat down on the opposite side of the booth, directly in front of Alec.

“I’m dead,” Clary said, leaning against Alec’s broad shoulder. “My feet are killing me. I don’t know how she does it.”

Jace and Alec chuckled. No one could beat Izzy. He took a sip of his drink. From where they were sitting he had a clear view of most of the club. He spotted Izzy and Simon and smiled when they turned and waved at him. He continued to scan the club slowly. He observed the variety of people that, for one reason or another, had ended up gathering there that night. He found it somewhat fascinating. Suddenly, his breath hitched. Wearing a pair of black pants, silk shirt and what appeared to be a silvery grey jacket covered in some sort of black lace, was him. The man Alec had seen just a couple of days ago. He was unmistakable, even under the lights of the club. He was walking closer, almost like he was dancing. Alec’s heart was beating so fast he was feeling a bit dizzy. The spell was broken when he heard a high pitched, excited scream coming from Clary.

“Oh my God!” Clary jumped on her seat and grabbed Alec’s arm. “Oh my God! I can’t believe it’s him!”

“Who?” Jace asked instantly. Alec could see a glimpse of jealousy in his eyes.

“Magnus Bane!” she exclaimed. Both men looked at her, still not understanding what the fuss was about. “Magnus Bane!” she insisted.

“Really. Who?” asked Jace again, this time looking at Alec. He shrugged.

“Only the best painter and photographer of our time?” Clary said matter-of-factly.

Alec scanned the crowd again trying to find the mystery man but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Scoot over,” she said, pushing Alec out of the booth. “Your sister’s going to freak when I tell her.”

Jace and Alec looked at the redhead as she rushed to find Izzy. In that moment he felt someone bump into him from behind. Turning around, he found himself face to face with ‘him’. Alec’s heart skipped a beat when the mystery man looked up directly into his eyes. His makeup was different than the first time he saw him. Instead of the heavy black eyeshadow, he was wearing some sort of golden eyeliner. Alec thanked everything on earth that Jace couldn’t see his face right now. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. What was happening to him? He felt more frustrated than in his entire life. And just then, when he was going to give up and go back to the safety of the booth where Jace was sitting, probably wondering what was taking so long, the man in front of him gave him the once-over and smirked, his eyes fixed on Alec’s.

“I’m Magnus Bane. And you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far!  
> I hope you liked it :D
> 
> You can visit my [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or my (new) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here I am again with chapter 2 :)  
> I was going to post this yesterday but I literally fell asleep while writing chapter 9
> 
> Thanks to my beta Elyndys, [Lecrit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit) and [Madammedarkside](http://madammedarkside.tumblr.com/) <333

_“I'm Magnus Bane, and you are?”_

The next few moments went by in a blur for Alec. As the words reached him, everything around him disappeared. There was no loud music or people dancing. There were no flashy colorful lights or fake smoke. It was just the two of them and those words. He couldn’t help but smile sheepishly.

“A- Alec,” he replied and immediately cursed himself for his uncoolness.

Magnus didn’t take his eyes off him for a second and every time he looked into Alec’s eyes his face felt like it was on fire.

“It really is you!” Alec heard his sister’s voice coming from behind and the spell was, once again, broken.

Magnus finally looked away from him and he felt like he could breathe again, if only for a few seconds. Being slightly shorter than him, Magnus had to tilt his head to look at Izzy. She pushed her brother out of the way and offered her hand to the man in front of them.

“I’m Izzy and this is Clary,” she said, confident as usual.

Magnus took her hand and lightly kissed the palm. Then he looked back at Alec, who was now standing a few steps behind the two girls, observing the scene and furrowing his brow. Izzy followed Magnus’s eyes.

“And that’s my brother, Alec,” she said, looking back at him

“We’ve met,” Magnus said with a tiny smirk that was met by Izzy’s knowing smile.

“We love your work,” Clary blurted out. “Your latest photographs are astonishing but your last painting? Breathtaking.”

Alec had started moving back towards the booth as soon as Clary had started talking. As he turned around, he found both Jace and Simon shamelessly staring at the three people standing just a few steps away from them. He sat down next to Jace without saying a word. To tell the truth, he was a little bit confused about what just had happened.

“Who’s that?” Jace asked, annoyance in his voice.

“That’s Magnus Bane,” Simon replied in the blink of an eye. Jace raised an eyebrow. Alec wasn’t really listening to him. “What?”

Jace just shook his head and went back to staring as Magnus touched Clary’s arm and smiled. He cursed under his breath.

“I swear to God, Alec…” said Jace, clenching his fists. At the sound of his name, Alec came back to his senses.

“You realize you’re not dating anymore,” Alec said, looking at his brother. There was fire in his eyes. “Jace… Just talk to her.”

Alec knew this was probably not the best time for a lecture but it was painful to see him like that. It had been more than a year already and it didn’t seem he was getting any better.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jace retorted, turning his head to look at Alec. He sighed and nodded, mouthing a silent apology.

Alec looked back at the trio just in time to see them approaching the booth. He shifted on his seat rather uncomfortably.

“Jace!” Izzy called, “Can you hand me my phone? It's in the black purse right next to you.”

She reached her hand out and grabbed the phone as soon as Jace had taken it out of the bag. Magnus was holding his as well.

“This is my number,” she said as she put up her phone and showed it to Magnus. Right after, Izzy’s phone started buzzing in her hand.

“Now you have mine,” he said, looking at Alec with a flirtatious smirk. Jace noticed and shifted his eyes from Magnus to his brother, who was just looking away from the other man, his face slightly red.

“Although it’s been a real pleasure,” Magnus continued, “I must go meet my friends now. They must be wondering what I’m up to.” He smiled and bowed his head slightly. “Isabelle. Clary. Alec…”

Magnus looked at each of them as he slowly said their names. Alec glanced at him and quickly nodded just to look away again when the man smiled at him. And just like that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Monday had brought back the routine Alec was so used to. After the chaos that last week had been, he found comfort in the little things of his daily life, like waking up early in the morning to study or following a schedule. Going to the archery range had also helped to take his mind off things. Things like Magnus Bane. For days, Alec had been unable to concentrate on anything but the memory of Saturday night at the club. He felt like a complete loser and he couldn’t have that. Not now. Alec took an arrow from his quiver and slowly positioned it on the arrow rest. He pulled back the string, breathing slowly, his eyes closed. He wouldn’t let himself shoot that arrow until the only sound he could hear was the beating of his own heart and the only thing he could see was the center of the target. Alec breathed out, opened his eyes and let the arrow fly.

When he came back home that evening, the living room was empty. It was an unusual sight and he wondered if something had happened. It was the middle of the week and while Izzy and Jace weren’t shy about getting drunk at home, they didn’t really tend to go out on a weekday. He took out his phone and looked at the messages. Nothing. Alec went to his room and sat down on his bed. As he was considering sending a message to Izzy asking her where she was, the main door opened.

“I’m home!” Izzy called. “Alec?”

“In my room!” he called back, letting himself fall back onto his bed, closing his eyes. “Long day at work?”

“Not really.” She sat down next to her brother on the bed, smiling at him. “After work I went to an exhibition with Clary.” she explained. Alec made a sound of acknowledgement.

“Magnus was there,” she continued, looking for a reaction from her brother. He opened his eyes when he heard Magnus’ name and tilted his head a little to look at Izzy.

“Was he?” He couldn’t hide his interest although he wanted to. It was making him crazy how out of control he felt whenever Magnus was mentioned.

“Yeah,” Izzy said, smiling. “He actually invited me and Clary to his art studio this Saturday.”

“His art studio?” Alec tried to imagine what the place would look like. There were probably pictures everywhere, and brushes and canvases.

“Yeah. But Clary’s busy with that commission she got last week so he asked me if you could come instead.” When he heard that, Alec looked at her, confused.

“M-me? Why me?” he asked, sitting up. “I know nothing about art.” Izzy gave him a tender smile.

“I don’t know,” she lied. “Come with me?” Alec just couldn’t say no to Izzy, and deep down, he didn’t want to. All he had done these past few days to try to forget Magnus was gone the moment he nodded.

“OK...”

 

* * *

 

Alec didn’t remember setting an alarm but he was woken up by the constant buzzing coming from his phone. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached for it and looked at the screen. It was definitely not his alarm. He could read the word ‘Mom’ just before the call stopped. There were another five missed calls from her, all in the last couple of minutes. Alec sat up on his bed, suddenly feeling anxious. Had something happened? He was pulled from his thoughts by the phone buzzing in his hand again.

“Mother?” Alec said, “Is everything alright?”

“Good morning, Alec.” Her voice sounded stone cold as usual. “Everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be?” He sighed as he heard that. “If you just picked up your phone the first time I called you, I wouldn’t need to call this many times. Were you still sleeping?”

Alec could hear the judgmental tone in his mother’s voice. Sleeping in wasn’t something he had been allowed to enjoy while living under his parents’ roof. “I was in the shower,” he lied.

“I see,” she replied. He could tell she hadn’t believed him. “Anyway, I’m calling you to remind you about tonight.” Maryse’s words hit Alec like a hammer. He had completely forgotten everything about that night. “Don’t be late.”

He took a deep breath before saying anything. How could they all have forgotten? Well, he knew how. “We’ll be on time. Don’t worry Mother,” he said, his voice sounding as stern as it could.

After some pleasantries, his mother hung up. Alec rushed out of his room and knocked on both Jace’s and Izzy’s doors, pacing from one to the other until finally they came out, visibly still half asleep.

“Well, this is a disaster,” he said. The other two looked at him, waiting for a longer explanation than that. “We forgot about tonight! That award ceremony thing.”

“Oh sh－,” Jace cursed.

“Mom’s gonna flip if we miss it.”

“She made sure we didn’t. How do you think I remembered?” Alec said, serious. Jace and Izzy sighed. They knew it hadn't been easy to be on the other side of that call. “It's my fault though. I should have remembered.”

Izzy tried to say something but Jace stopped her. They didn't have time for a blaming game right now.

“I’ll go see if there's anything in your closet you can wear,” Jace said walking past his brother. Alec made a sound of protest but Jace ignored it and went into the room.

“And I’ll go call Magnus. Maybe we can go see him before the ceremony.” She went into her room and picked up her phone.

Alec shook his head in disbelief. “Are you still planning to go?” he asked, following her inside her room. She gestured for him to be quiet.

“Yes, Magnus? It's me Izzy. I hope I didn't wake you,” she said, smiling wide.

“You're crazy,” Alec whispered. His sister pressed a finger against her lips.

“Here’s the thing. I forgot we had this－thing with our parents tonight so I was wondering if we could drop by your studio a bit earlier?" Alec was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

“Oh! You're there right now?” Izzy smirked and looked up at her brother who was shaking his head, silently begging her with his eyes.

“How about an hour? I need to get ready.” A couple of seconds later she was laughing at something Magnus had said on the other side. “You're too nice.” Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“OK! Send me the address and we’ll be there in an hour.” She made a few affirmative noises and put a hand on Alec’s arm. “See you later! Bye!”

Izzy smiled at her brother triumphantly.

“Have you lost your mind?

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” she teased. “Besides, it's－" she paused to look at her phone, "－barely 9 a.m. We’ll be fine."

“What's going on?” Jace asked from the doorframe. Alec turned around.

"Nothi－”

“We're going to see Magnus’ studio in an hour,” Izzy interrupted, pushing Alec out of her room. Jace gave Alec a questioning look. “Now go get ready.”

She closed the door behind the two brothers and they stood awkwardly in the living room for a minute before Jace spoke.

“So, Magnus, huh?” Alec glared at him and walked away.

 

* * *

 

“We really shouldn't be doing this," Alec said as they approached the building where Magnus’ studio supposedly was. It was actually a lot closer than he imagined, just a ten minute walk from their apartment, and that made him feel even more annoyed. But more than anything, he was nervous.

"We're here!” Izzy announced excitedly. She breathed deeply and rang the bell. “This is so awesome!”

“Who is it?” Magnus’ voice startled them. Alec’s heart was already beating faster. What was happening to him? The mere sound of his voice was making him feel like he was going to have a heart attack.

“It’s Izzy!” she replied in a very cheerful voice. “And Alec.”

They only had to wait a minute before the heavy metal door slided to the side, revealing a big room that looked more like a small warehouse than anything else.

“Welcome, my dears,” Magnus said softly from behind the door, gesturing for them to come inside.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Izzy couldn't hide her excitement and as soon as she was inside, she started roaming around without waiting for an invitation from Magnus.

Alec followed her inside, shyly nodding his head at the other man and going to stand next to one of the lights. He looked around the place slowly. The room was bigger than it looked like from outside. The ceiling was high, which made it seem even more spacious. They were surrounded by photography equipment and hanging on the walls were some of what Alec guessed were Magnus’ photographs. Alec knew close to nothing about art and photography but even he had to agree, those were beautiful. His gaze stopped on the right side of the studio. In plain sight there was a queen size bed, covered with immaculate white sheets and pillows. He blushed a little and looked away. He felt as if he was somehow peeping even though everything was out in the open.

Magnus, who had been observing him since he came in, decided to go back to Izzy.

“Anything you like?” he whispered from behind, smiling gently.

“It’s impossible to choose.” Izzy’s eyes were positively shining and Alec felt that just that was worth going there. “This one is gorgeous.” She pointed at a picture of a woman in a sundress and walking in a field. The sunrays were literally slipping through her fingers.

“It’s also one of my favorites.” he said, turning to glance at Alec, who was observing them from the distance. Alec felt Magnus’ eyes on him like it was fire burning his skin. He shifted on his feet.

Suddenly, Izzy’s phone started buzzing. Alec could tell who was calling by the look on his sister’s face when she looked at the screen.

“I need to take this,” she said and opened the door slightly to step out of the studio.

In an instant the air in the room seemed to have turned thick and difficult to breathe. Alec’s eyes were fixed on the door, desperately waiting for his sister to come back. Just as Magnus seemed like he was going to say something to him, Izzy walked back in.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked full of concern. In that moment, Magnus walked to the other side of  the room, so as to give the siblings a bit of privacy.

“Yeah. It’s just Mom,” she replied sighing. “She wants me to go meet her ‘stylist’ so I have to go.”

“I’ll go with you,” he brother said instantly. He couldn’t tell anymore if it had been out of concern for her or fear of staying alone with Magnus. Izzy shook her head.

“You should stay,” she insisted. “Besides, your clothes are back home and I have to go to Midtown to meet Mom.”

“But, what can I possibly－,”

“It’d be rude if both of us leave so soon, wouldn’t it?” Izzy smiled and then looked at Magnus. “Sadly, I’m going to have to cut this visit short,” she said, smiling apologetically.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Magnus said as he approached them.

“I’ll see you soon?” she said hopefully. Magnus took her hand and once again kissed her palm.

“You can come at any time, my dear.” He let go of her hand gently.

“I’ll see you at the ceremony. Wish me luck,” she told Alec, wrapping her arms around him for a quick hug before leaving in a rush.

The atmosphere became awkward once more. The silence was becoming quite unbearable.

“Would you like something to drink?” Alec turned to look at Magnus, who had moved to the small kitchen. “I have some tea,” he offered with a smile.

“Tea’s fine,” Alec found himself saying. He wasn’t really a tea person but anything would be better than the tension around them right now.

After a few more minutes of silence, Magnus spoke again.

“So you have a ceremony to go to tonight?” he asked, serving the tea and inviting him to sit down.

“Yeah. Our father won some award and we’re all going,” he explained as he sat down, trying to focus on his breath.

Magnus nodded and took a sip of his tea. “I’ve realized just now, I don’t know what you do,” he said.

“I work at a library while I study a Master’s degree in Library Science,” Alec replied. Magnus gave him a little smile.

“So you like books then?” It was more of a statement than a question but Alec nodded enthusiastically.

“I love books,” he replied with a smile, finally feeling he was starting to relax. Whenever books were mentioned, he found himself getting carried away. “One day I’d like to be a real librarian, maybe in Europe. They have all these really old books there.”

Magnus listened to him attentively. “And what did you major in?” he asked then.

Alec’s face fell a little and Magnus seemed to immediately regret asking it. “I went to business school,” he said, looking down at his tea.

“Really?” he exclaimed, surprised. “Somehow it doesn't suit you.”

“I didn't really have a choice,” Alec said, making the atmosphere slightly tense again. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus dismissed it with a hand gesture. “You don't have to apologize.”

Alec nodded and looked down at his cup. He took a sip and his face contorted in distaste. He heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the table and he couldn't feel more ashamed.

“More of a coffee person?” Magnus asked and he could see he was smiling, not at all offended by his reaction. Alec shyly nodded.

“I… uh, umm,"  he stuttered, “Y-yeah.”

Alec desperately wanted to shift the spotlight away from himself. He wasn't used to be the center of anyone’s attention, that was Jace’s spot, and it was extremely unnerving.

“W-what made you become a painter?” he blurted, hoping that it would keep him from having to talk more about himself.

Magnus smiled fondly before he replied. “How about if I show you?”

And standing up, he walked to the other side of the room. Alec followed him, not exactly sure why. The man opened a drawer, took out a framed drawing and handed it to Alec.

“I drew this when I was five,” he explained. Alec looked at the drawing intently. He suddenly felt a wave of admiration. For a five-year-old, it was stunning and probably better than anything he could ever draw. And then he noticed. The drawing was torn into pieces and carefully stuck back together.

“We didn't have much when I was growing up,” Magnus continued, “My teacher was very proud when she saw it. She said maybe one day I'd be a famous painter so, naturally, I couldn't wait to show it to my parents.” His smile turned bitter and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. Magnus ran his fingers gently over the glass. “I had never seen my father so angry. He ripped the paper in front of me. He said that I was a fool if I thought I could make it.” Alec didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, anything, but Magnus shook his head.

“I'm telling you this for a reason,” he said, looking at Alec. “I know we barely know each other but if there's one thing I've learned is, don't let anyone tell you what to do with your life.”

Alec nodded. He knew all this. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it a million times already. But he also knew that some people didn't have the luxury to follow their hearts.

“I'm sorry I made it weird,” Magnus said. “I don't know what got into me.”

“It's OK.” Alec handed the drawing back to him.

Magnus was right. They didn't know each other at all and, in different circumstances, he would have thought this whole conversation was bizarre but, since the moment Alec had seen him in the street that day, all he had wanted was to know all there was to know about him.

Magnus glanced at the clock. “You should probably get going,” he said, bringing Alec back to earth.

“Ah, yeah,” he said, “You're probably right.” Alec shifted on his feet.

"Actually,” Magnus said, looking up, “There's this thing. May I?” he raised his right hand to touch Alec’s face. He stopped before reaching for it until Alec nodded. The way Magnus was looking at him was new for him. There was something in his eyes, something Alec had never seen before. Magnus gently cupped Alec’s chin with his fingers and observed his face intently, moving his head slightly from side to side.

“You're just perfect,” he blurted without hesitation. Alec could feel his cheeks burn. “Would you consider modeling for me?”

Alec blinked a few times, processing what he had been asked. “Me?” he said finally, “Why?”

“I just said it," Magnus replied, letting go of Alec’s chin. "You're perfect.”

“Are you sure you wouldn't prefer someone like Jace?” he asked. After all he was the one with any kind of sense of style.

“Who?” The question surprised Alec more than it probably should have.

“Jace,” he repeated. Magnus just tilted his head.

“Alexander, my dear. You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Alec couldn't believe his ears.

“Blonde? Blue eyes, kind of?” he explained, “He was sitting next to me at the club?” Magnus just shrugged.

“I really can't place him,” he said and looking into Alec’s eyes, he added, “And I don't know why would I want him anyway.”

“I… I don't know,” Alec said, not sure what he was replying to.

“Well,” Magnus said, smiling softly, “Would you at least think about it?”

Alec nodded silently.

 

* * *

 

Their parents had sent a car to pick him and Jace up at the apartment so they wouldn’t need to find a taxi to get to the hall. Alec had spent the whole trip in silence, thinking about the conversation he had with Magnus just a couple of hours before. There was no way he would say yes to that, was it? It was just not something he did. He could easily see Izzy and Jace posing for Magnus’ pictures, but him? He couldn’t even understand why Magnus would want to take his picture anyway.

Alec looked at Jace who had been staring at his phone since they left the apartment, probably waiting for a call from the latest audition. He hadn’t seen Jace struggle like this with anything in his entire life and it made him see his adopted brother in a new light. Since Jace had come to live with his family, he had been successful at everything he had ever tried. Maybe that’s why he had chosen acting, for the challenge. But his breakthrough would eventually come, Alec was sure of it, and he was going to be there for him.

When they got to the place, Izzy was already waiting for them. She looked beautiful as always, although he could tell the clothes she was wearing wouldn’t be something she would’ve chosen herself. When she saw them, Izzy smiled in relief and quickly walked towards them.

“You look great,” Alec said, giving her a quick hug. She smiled again and went to hug Jace.

“Ravishing as usual,” added Jace, letting go of her.

“Thank you guys,” she said, “Mom and Dad are over there, talking to some of the board members.” She pointed at a group of people on the other side of the room.

Their parents had noticed them looking and started making gestures for them to go over. Alec sighed and after looking at his siblings, he walked towards the group.

“You all remember our son, Alexander,” his mother said as he stood next to her.

The sound of his full name reminded him of the way Magnus had said it earlier today and how it had sounded completely different on his lips.

“And these are Isabelle and Jace,” she continued.

“You all must be very proud of your dad,” one of the board members said, patting Robert’s shoulder.

“We all are,” Alec said sternly, nodding his head at his father.

A few minutes later, everyone started sitting around the tables. The ceremony, that gave awards to some of the best businessmen and women of the year, was quite short and was followed by dinner. When it was over, a continuous flow of people started approaching their table, congratulating their father on his awards and the success of the company. Alec was looking at the empty glass in front of him when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Alec,” his mother said, “Come. There’s someone we want you to meet.” Alec stood up and followed her to where his father was.

“This is Mr. Chen and his daughter Lily,” his father said. Alec shook hands with his father’s colleague and awkwardly nodded his head at the young woman standing next to him.

“I hear you’re going to Law school in Columbia next fall,” Maryse said, causing Lily to blush.

“Yes, I’m moving to New York next month,” she said smiling softly. “I don’t know much about the city, it’s really intimidating.” Lily laughed nervously.

“Alec could show you around,” his mother said smiling widely. Alec, who was looking at Izzy and Jace trying to catch their attention, turned around when he heard his name. “He knows everything about the city.”

“Really?” Lily smiled, looking at him.

“I–” Alec started but his mother promptly interrupted him. Jace and Izzy had just joined them and were standing behind him.

“Of course, he’d love to.” Alec felt Izzy’s hand on his.

“Of course,” he said finally.

“Then it’s a date,” Maryse said happily. Izzy squeezed Alec’s hand slightly.

Robert, who had been talking to Lily’s father, turned to look at his son. “I’m sure you two will get along great.” he said.

Alec just wanted all this to be over. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to be home and not have to deal with all this. It wasn't the first time his parents had tried to set him up with someone but he was getting tired of it.

“Well,” Mr. Chen suddenly said. “It’s been a pleasure meeting your family Robert.” The man laughed and patted Alec’s shoulder affectionately. “I’m afraid we must get going. Lily had a long flight today.”

She apologized as they left. When they were gone, Maryse turned to look at Alec. She looked ecstatic.

“Isn’t she lovely?” she said. Alec just nodded and didn’t say anything. “It’d be great if you two got to know each other.”

“Actually, I’m feeling a bit under the weather,” Alec said all of a sudden. “I think I’ll be going home now, if it’s OK.”

Robert and Maryse looked at their son in confusion, but they finally agreed and, after apologizing, he started walking away. Alec could still hear his parents’ and sister’s voices behind him.

“Do you know what’s wrong with your brother?” Robert asked. He was met by Izzy’s angry reply.

“If you cared to talk to your son, you’d know.”

 

* * *

 

Alec decided to take the subway back home. He was angry at his parents for trying to set him up, once again. But, most of all, he was angry at himself, for not having the courage to tell his parents the truth. He was angry at himself for always following their rules. He was angry at himself for always sacrificing all he wanted for them. Alec had gone out of his subway station and just started walking. When he realized where he was, he sighed and rang the bell with determination.

“Who’s there?” Magnus’ voice came from the intercom.

“It’s Alec.” He heard a click and then the door slid open, revealing Magnus behind it, smiling.

“What brings you here?” he asked. Alec stepped closer.

“May I come in?” he asked, swallowing nervously and playing with his fingers.

“Of course.” Magnus gestured for him to come inside. “Come on in.”

Alec walked a few steps inside the studio in silence, trying to decide exactly why he had gone there. Magnus just looked at him curiously.

“Why me?” Alec asked finally. “What is it so special about me?”

Magnus smiled softly and walked a couple of steps closer to him.

“If you say yes, I’ll show you.” he said calmly, almost whispering, looking into his eyes.

For what it seemed like hours, Alec held his gaze.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2 :D
> 
> I hope you liked it and I'll be posting chapter 3 some time next week :)
> 
> You can visit my [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or my (new) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!!
> 
> Thank you for actually taking a bit of your time to come and read my fic :)  
> It's time for chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it <3

A few days had passed since Alec went to see Magnus after his father’s award ceremony and agreed to be his model, but he had yet to hear from him. After exchanging phone numbers, Alec had gone back home for the night. Jace and Izzy had already arrived by the time he got back, but they kindly ignored the fact that he had gotten there way after them even though he had left the party early. Alec was grateful they hadn’t grilled him with questions that night, but after a few days, Izzy had started to give him worried looks. He really hated to make his sister worry about him. He was the oldest and it was his job to worry about them, not the other way round.

Alec stared at his phone while he was eating breakfast before school. He didn’t usually work at the library when he had classes but he needed the distraction. What was Magnus waiting for? He had been the one asking him to model after all. Alec sighed and threw his phone into his bag. As he was about to go out of the door, he heard Izzy’s door opening. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Stay where you are,” Alec heard her saying. He closed the door and waited for her. “Have you been avoiding us?”

He shook his head but he knew that it wasn’t completely true. “I just don’t want to have this conversation.”

“I know,” she said, looking at him with concerned eyes. “But you can’t keep going on like this. You have to talk to Mom and Dad.” Alec sighed and shook his head again.

“And then what?” he asked, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to. “I don’t want to have to deal with the disappointment on their faces.”

“You’d rather have to deal with them setting you up with girls every other day?” she asked, looking at her brother in the eyes. “They’re never going to stop.”

“I know that!” he said, raising his voice. “But I don’t think I can.”

“Alec…” Izzy looked at him with a sad face. “I really can’t imagine how hard this must be for you but, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be right there with you,” she said, and circling Alec’s waist with her arms, she hugged him tight. “I just don’t want to see you like this.”

Alec hugged his sister back. He wanted to tell her about Magnus and their conversation but he decided against it. He knew she would be thrilled, maybe even a bit too much so, and he wasn’t sure he needed to feel more worked up about it than he already was. To be honest, he didn’t really know what was going on anyway.

He finally let go of his sister. “I really have to go to class,” he said simply. He just wanted this conversation to be over.

“OK, but don’t think I’m done,” Izzy said seriously.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Alec smiled as wide as he could, trying to make her believe his words.

She smiled a little too, happy to at least see her brother's smile. “Fine!”

Alec left the apartment feeling a bit drained. He knew he would have to talk to his parents eventually, with all the setting up getting more and more unbearable, but he couldn’t even imagine it happening any time soon. He would just keep rejecting the girls he was getting set up with until his parents gave up.

 

* * *

 

It had been a really slow day at the library and Alec thought he was going crazy. He had come to work to distract himself, maybe look at some books, but all he had done was stare at his phone until his eyes hurt. At some point he felt tempted to call Magnus but he stopped himself before pressing the call button.

Just when his shift was about to end, his phone started vibrating. He picked it up and looked at the name on the screen. To his disappointment, it was Simon. He considered not picking up. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now. He looked at his screen as the call stopped but not a second later, the screen lit up again and the phone started buzzing, Simon’s name appearing once again under the ridiculous picture Izzy had decided to set for his profile. He sighed and touched the green button.

“Hel–” Before Alec could say anything, Simon interrupted him.

“I’m right outside,” he said, “Let’s grab some coffee.”

Alec felt trapped. There was no way he could say no now but he still tried.

“My shift won’t be over for another thirty minutes. I don’t want to make you wait…” He was sure it wasn’t going to work. He had known Simon long enough.

“I’ll just go inside and pick a book while I wait,” he said instantly and Alec couldn’t help but sigh silently.

“Okay,” he agreed finally, defeated. “I’ll go find you when I’m done.”

They hung up and Alec went back to work but he couldn't concentrate even for one second. The third time he scanned the wrong book, his supervisor told him he could leave early. There were very few things in this world that Alec hated more than doing his job wrong.

He waited in the back until the time he was supposed to finish work and went to the main room to find Simon, who seemed to be completely immersed in what he was reading. He sat down in front of him and waited until Simon finally noticed him. He looked at his watch and smiled goofily.

“I totally lost track of time,” he said, closing the book in front of him. “Let’s go.”

Alec just nodded and followed him out of the library. After a couple of minutes walking in silence, Simon spoke again.

“There's this place I've been meaning to check out for a while,” he said grinning. “It's a coffee shop but they have live music all day long. I was thinking I could try to book a gig for the band there.”

Alec nodded absentmindedly. He was always forgetting that Simon still was in that band. “Sure. Let's check it out.”

They walked a couple of blocks until they got to the coffee shop. It wasn't a big place but it wasn't as dark as Alec thought it would be. The walls were covered with pictures of people and places from all around the world. The live band was playing a slow ballad and the singer’s voice blended perfectly with the atmosphere of the shop at that time of the day. Alec could even feel his body relax a little when he walked in.

They sat down after they had ordered their coffees and Simon had given his card to the manager

“It's been a crazy couple of weeks, huh?” Simon said, taking a sip of his coffee. “What have you been up to? We haven't talked since Clary’s party.” He smiled innocently but Alec knew better. He knew there was only one reason for this kind of ambush.

“Did Izzy put you up to this?” he asked straightforwardly. Simon opened his mouth in surprise and tried to say something but desisted and nodded his head.

“You know her," he said, “She worries about you.”

“Well, I wish she wouldn't!” Alec blurted. He breathed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. “She's my little sister. That's not how it works.”

Simon nodded in silence. Suddenly, Alec’s phone started buzzing on the table. It was Magnus. His breath caught in his throat and his heart started racing.

“I– I need to take this,” he said, picking up the phone and standing up to walk outside. “It’ll just be a minute.”

As soon as he had walked a couple of steps away from the table he picked up.

“Hey, Magnus?” he answered, trying to sound as collected as he possibly could.

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus’ voice sounded somehow chirpy. “Sorry for not calling earlier, I had some business to attend to out of town.”

“Don't worry about it,” he found himself saying, “I've been pretty busy too.”

“I see.” Alec could almost hear Magnus’ smile in his voice. “Anyhow, how about this Sunday?”

The question caught him by surprise. “What?”

“Have you forgotten already?” Magnus said, his voice dropping an octave.

“I haven't, ” he said simply.

“So, are you free on Sunday?” he asked again, “At around eleven.”

Alec nodded before realizing Magnus couldn't see him. “That's fine,” he finally replied.

“I'll see you at my studio then,” he said, his voice back to the chirpy tone he had before.

“See you then."

Alec waited until he heard Magnus hanging up. He breathed deeply and went back inside the coffee shop. He hoped Simon hadn't seen who had called him but he knew he couldn't be that lucky. After an awkward moment of silence, Simon couldn't keep it in anymore.

“Was that Magnus Bane calling you?” he asked casually.

“It was.” Alec kept his answer short, once again hoping he would let it go. Of course, that didn't happen.

“I see,” he said thoughtfully. “Izzy hasn't mentioned him.”

“That's because there's nothing to tell,” Alec said firmly.

“OK.” It was obvious to him that Simon was just saying it and as soon as he turned around, he was going to call Izzy.

“Don't tell Izzy about this.” Alec looked his friend in the eyes. “Please.”

It wasn't usual for him to ask anything from Simon and, when he had, he had never let him down. If anything, Simon was a loyal friend.

“I won't. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

The gang had decided to stay in and hang out at the apartment that Saturday night for a change. Alec had to work that day but he had promised that he would join them, no matter how tired he was. Right at the time his shift ended, he had gotten a text from Jace asking him to buy some drinks and snacks on the way home. And there he was, with a basket full of booze and various snacks. Texts had kept coming, some from Jace but also from Izzy, Clary and Simon, asking him for different things and he wondered why they couldn’t just decide and send everything in one text. It was exasperating.

It was finally his turn in line to pay and when he was done he received another text that he replied to with a short ‘too late’. He walked back home slowly, thinking about the next day, wondering what exactly was going to happen. Frankly, all the thinking was making him feel more nervous than he had ever been. It could seem like something small and trivial for some people but he had never done anything like that before. It fell so far from his comfort zone that no one that knew him would ever believe he was doing it. But he was tired of that. Tired of being so predictable. Tired of being the one people thought could do nothing wrong.

When he got home, everyone was already waiting for him. Jace took the bags from him as soon as he crossed the threshold, taking them to the kitchen. In the living room, Izzy, Clary and Simon were arguing about what movie to pick on Netflix. They seemed to have narrowed it down to their top three but that hadn’t brought them any closer to making a decision. When Alec passed by them, they all looked at him but he just shook his head and walked faster towards his room to change into more comfortable clothes. If they weren’t going to go out he wasn’t going to be wearing anything fancy.

As he went out of his room wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt, he felt Jace’s eyes on him. The other three had trapped him when he came back from the kitchen, trying to make him choose what movie to watch.

“Why don’t we watch all three of them?” Alec said as he let himself fall on the sofa. “It’s still early.”

“I’m with Alec,” Jace agreed, enthusiastically. “I’ll order some pizza.”

He stood up and after picking up his phone, he left the room to get the pizza menus from the kitchen.

“Anyone feeling adventurous?” he asked as he walked back to the living room, looking down at the menu he was holding in his free hand while he dialed the pizza place’s number with the other. The other four looked at each other and shook their heads. Jace nodded and walked away again talking on the phone.

Alec had been too busy watching how Clary and Izzy were trying to guilt trip Simon into letting them play one of their picks first to realize that it was taking Jace a lot longer than usual to order those pizzas. When he finally noticed, he saw his brother come into the room looking at his phone.

“Is everything OK?” Alec asked, sitting up a little. The others had stopped talking and turned to look at him.

“I… I got it,” Jace said looking up. “I got the part!”

Izzy was the first one to get up and hug Jace, who was still looking rather shocked.

“Oh my God! I knew you could do it!” she exclaimed, not letting go of him. Alec joined them next, hugging both of them with his long arms. Simon and Clary also stood up but stayed a couple of steps behind, smiling at the trio.

“Come on guys!” Izzy said, “Group hug!”

The other two joined them then and everyone started laughing for no reason at all. The movies were soon forgotten as they started cheering and celebrating, drinking and talking about their times together and the future that awaited them. Alec couldn’t remember a moment in his life better than this.

 

* * *

 

Alec hadn’t really slept that night. After hours of drinking and laughing, he had decided to call it a night and had been the first one to go back to his room. He had gotten a text from Simon in the middle of the night, telling him and the others that he had gotten home safely. He got up slowly. Thankfully he didn’t have a huge headache like last time he had drank with his siblings. He had made sure to not drink as much, trying to avoid being hungover in the morning.

It was still too early to leave his apartment and go to Magnus’ studio but he had decided to get dressed and make some breakfast before Izzy and Jace woke up. They had stayed up longer and he didn’t know when they were going to get up but they would probably wonder where he had gone when they did. At least breakfast might distract them a little.

He went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes before making a fresh pot of coffee. When he was done, he sat down with his mug and a piece of toast, looking at the clock on the screen of his phone, hoping for time to move faster. Just then, Jace’s door opened. But it wasn't Jace coming out of the room. He looked at the tiny figure until she turned around after slowly closing the door behind her and finally noticed him looking at her from the kitchen. She stood there for a few seconds, looking from Alec to the floor and back to Alec.

“Do you want some coffee?” he said casually. Of all the things he had expected from this day, this wasn't one of them, not by a long shot.

“I should…” she started, pausing to take a long breath, “I should probably go.”

“I think you should stay,” Alec said. “Talk to him.”

“It’s complicated,” she whispered.

“I bet…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I still think you guys should talk.”

“I will–- We will,” Clary said, sighing. “Just… I can’t do it right now.”

Alec nodded and she started walking towards the door. Just when she was about to open it, Alec called her.

“Clary,” he said seriously, “Don’t hurt him.”

She nodded and left the apartment in a rush.

 

* * *

 

The clock on his phone marked exactly eleven o’clock and Alec had been in front of Magnus’ studio for the past five minutes, waiting for the right moment to ring the bell. As the clock struck two past eleven, he pressed the button. As he nervously waited for Magnus to answer, the door slid open next to him and Magnus greeted him with a grin.

“Hello, Alexander,” he said, looking at him from head to toe before inviting him in.

Before he could say anything back, Alec noticed that there was another man in the room, sitting on a chair and looking at him with interest.

“So, this is the boy I’ve heard so much about,” he said, smiling and looking at Magnus who was standing next to Alec.

“Alec, this is my good friend and agent, Ragnor Fell,” Magnus said, “And he was just leaving.”

“But I just got here,” Ragnor protested, standing up and picking up his coat.

“And that’s exactly why you should leave.” He put a hand on his friend’s back and gently pushed him towards the door.

Alec witnessed the scene with a small smile on his lips, half amused and half confused.  

“I hope we get to see each other again,” the man said, waving his hand as he was pushed out of the studio. After closing the door and locking it, Magnus went back to Alec.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized. “He showed up this morning.”

“It’s alright,” Alec said quietly looking at Magnus’ eyes. He was wearing blue eyeliner that matched his dyed blue hair tips. They stood there looking at each other for a couple of seconds until Magnus spoke.

“We probably should get going,” he said turning around and walking towards the door.

“I thought we were going to do it here?” Alec timidly followed him, staying a few steps behind.

“Oh, Alexander. I don’t think we’re quite there yet,” Magnus said, turning to look at him with a small smirk on his lips that made Alec blush and look away. “We should get to know each other first. You need to be comfortable around me or else it just won’t work.”

Alec nodded although he wasn’t sure how that was going to happen when every time he looked at Magnus for more than five seconds he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He was such a mess. Magnus picked up a bag with his camera before he went out.

“The weather is just splendid today,” he continued, as he closed the door of the studio behind them. “Brooklyn bridge park isn’t far from here. We could grab something to eat on the way there.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Alec said, licking his lips nervously.

“It’s decided then,” Magnus said, smiling gently.

They walked for twenty minutes before stopping in front of a small sandwich shop. After looking at the menu for longer than he probably needed to, Alec went for a chicken sandwich and some coffee. When he took out his wallet to pay, Magnus stopped him, saying that it had been his idea to go there and he shouldn’t have to pay.

Soon they were sitting on a bench in the park, looking at the people passing by and eating their sandwiches. Magnus had his camera on his lap and, from time to time, he would pick it up and take some pictures.

“Have you ever used one of these before?” he asked Alec, out of the blue. He shook his head. “Do you wanna try?”

Magnus handed the camera to Alec. He looked at the photographer for a few seconds before wiping his hands on his jeans and taking the camera from Magnus. It was heavier than he had imagined.

“There’s a screen but it’s better if you look through here,” he said, pointing at the viewfinder. He turned to the side, crossing both legs on the bench. “This is the zoom ring and this is the focus ring. Use these two fingers --” Magnus took Alec’s left hand in his, placing his fingers on one of the rings, “-- to adjust the zoom and focus.”

Alec followed Magnus’ instructions. He looked around through the viewfinder, trying to decide what to photograph.

“Don’t think so much,” Magnus whispered, “Just relax, clear your mind and press the shutter.”

He breathed deeply. It reminded him a little bit of when he went to the archery range. Alec took a few shots around them and put the camera down. Magnus reached out his hand to press a button and see the pictures he had just taken.

“They’re probably terrible,” Alec said with half a smile. Magnus shook his head.

“Not at all.” He looked up at him and showed him the screen. “Is it OK if I keep them?”

“Sure,” Alec said, wondering why he would even want them.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, it was Alec who spoke.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice,” he said, pointing at Magnus’ hands. Every other time they had met, the man had been wearing some kind of jewelry that covered the back of his hands but today he was just wearing some rings and Alec could see they were covered in scars. “What happened?” he asked and quickly added, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Magnus smiled although Alec could see there was sadness in his eyes. He regretted bringing this up immediately but before he could say anything, the man started talking.

“I had a car accident a few years ago,” he explained, looking away from Alec and to the Brooklyn bridge in front of them. He ran his thumb over the scars on the back of his right hand. “It was a very violent accident, I’m lucky to be alive, really,” he sighed before continuing. “But my arms got trapped in the wreckage.”

Magnus rolled up one of his sleeves. The scars went up to his elbow.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Alec said, but Magnus shook his head.

“It’s OK,” he said gently. “I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t want to.”

Alec looked at the bridge and Magnus could almost hear the gears of his brain working in overdrive.

“So, besides books, is there anything else you’re interested in?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Alec was grateful for the change of topic. “I like archery,” he said, a little smile forming on his lips. “I’ve practiced it since I was a kid.”

“Why archery?” he asked and he could see Alec’s eyes shine as he started to explain.

Magnus nodded a few times, listening to the other man go on and on about his hobby. At some point, when Alec was so lost in his monologue to notice, he picked up his camera and took a few candid pictures of him. Alec stopped talking.

“Sorry, but you have a beautiful smile,” he stated. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Alec looked at him, speechless. No one had ever said something like that to him before and he didn’t know how to respond. Should he compliment Magnus back? Or should he just accept it without saying anything? He hated feeling so powerless and out of control.

“Your eyes…” he blurted, catching Magnus’ attention. “Your eyes are beautiful too. They’re the first thing I noticed about you when I saw you.” Alec bit his lower lip and cursed under his breath, closing his eyes, mortified.

Magnus chuckled and immediately shook his head when he saw the embarrassed look on Alec’s face. “That was really sweet. Thanks,” he said smiling reassuringly.

Alec wanted desperately to change the topic again. “How about you?” he asked. “Any hobbies?”

“I travel a lot. I love seeing new places and well, --” he picked up his camera, “-- taking pictures. I guess I’m one of the lucky ones.”

And for a split of a second Alec felt jealous. Jealous of his freedom. Jealous that he could do what he wanted with his life. Jealous that he could do what he loved without apparently a care in the world.

They kept talking about Magnus’ trips around the world and Alec’s family. They talked about nothing and everything. They walked down the park and Alec observed Magnus as he took pictures, his face turning serious in concentration. Whenever he wasn’t looking, Magnus had taken the opportunity to sneakily take some pictures of him too. Alec had asked him to show them to him but all he had gotten was dismissive hand gestures.

“All in good time, Alexander,” he said, and Alec decided to stop asking.

It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. Magnus had moved a few steps away, trying to get a good picture of the sunset over the bridge. Alec didn’t want to interrupt him so he just sat on the grass, looking at the sky and waiting for him to finish the shot. He had lived in the city all his life but it was the first time he had seen such a beautiful sunset and he wondered how many other things he had missed. The sound of the shutter brought him back to the present.

“I’m sorry I got distracted. I’m ready if you are,” he said, putting the camera back inside his bag carefully.

“Yeah,” Alec said, standing up and glancing at the scenery one last time before following Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand thanks again for coming this far! :D
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought :D
> 
> You can visit my [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or my (new) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweethearts :)
> 
> Here's chapter 4 :D I hope you enjoy it.

Alec got home floating on a cloud. He honestly didn’t know what that day had exactly been about but if he had to compare it with any of the dates he’d been on, even if it hadn’t really been a date, it had been the most successful one he had ever had. Not that he had been on a lot of them anyway. Nothing had really happened. After they left the park they walked back to Alec’s apartment and they had said their goodbyes.

_“Are you free any day next week?” Magnus asked as they got closer to Alec’s apartment building._

_Alec tried to remember off the top of his head if there was something important he had to do that week. “Do you mind if I text you later?” he asked. “I need to check my schedule.”_

_Magnus chuckled at that and Alec felt he hadn’t believed him. “It’s not an excuse,” Alec protested. “I’ll text you.”_

_“Okay,” he replied. “I’ll be expecting your text then.”_

_“Good…” Alec looked around. “So, I guess we’re here.”_

_“I guess we are.” Magnus looked at the building behind them. “Looks like a nice place.”_

_“It is,” Alec said. “I’d invite you in but…”_

_“It’s OK,” Magnus said quickly. “You don’t have to explain.”_

_And still, Alec felt he had to. “I live with Izzy and Jace,” he said and Magnus nodded._

_“I’ll be waiting for that text, Alexander,” he said, moving a bit closer and looking directly into Alec’s eyes, which sent an electric shock down his spine._

_And just like that, he walked away, leaving Alec standing in the middle of the street._

 

* * *

 

When he opened the door of his apartment, he could see Jace laying on the couch, watching a movie and eating chips. At least he was out of his room, Alec thought, as he threw his keys into the bowl next to the door. He noticed Izzy’s keys weren’t there and wondered if she knew what had happened and had gone to see Clary. He decided to go into his room without saying anything and changed into more comfortable clothes. He felt terrible for Jace but he knew that if they would just talk, everything would be fine. Alec went into the kitchen and after he took a drink from the fridge, he went to sit down on the armchair next to Jace. He watched the movie in silence for a few minutes until he had to say something.

“So… how are you doing?” Alec asked, not looking away from the TV. He heard Jace sigh.

“I’m great,” he replied. Alec scratched his head and after another minute of silence he talked again.

“I saw Clary this morning,” he said straightforwardly. There was no point on dragging it any longer.

“Yeah? Where have you been all day, huh?” Jace retorted. “Let’s talk about that.”

“Jace…” Alec turned to look at his adopted brother. His face showed his concern and Jace couldn’t fight him anymore. He ran his hand over his face and sighed loudly.

“I royally screwed up,” he said, covering his eyes with his arm. Alec put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“You guys can’t hide forever from each other,” he said gently. “You’re going to have to talk.”

Jace sighed again, moving his head to the side and resting it on the hand Alec had on his shoulder. “I know…”

They stayed like that for a minute until Jace spoke again.

“What if…” he started but Alec cut him right away.

“It’s going to be alright,” he said with conviction. “Do you…” Alec felt weird asking but Jace answered without him even finishing the question.

“I do.” He shifted a little and turned his head to look at Alec. “I never stopped.”

Alec breathed deeply and let out a sigh. “You have to tell her,” he said softly. Jace closed his eyes and nodded. “It’s going to be alright. Trust me on this one.” he repeated.

“Thank you buddy.” Jace opened his eyes to look at him and smiled. He brought his left hand to his shoulder where Alec’s hand was still resting and squeezed it.

“Now,” Alec said, “Would you please have a shower? You stink.” Jace started laughing and threw one of the pillows hitting Alec square in the face.

 

* * *

 

After his talk with Jace, Alec had stayed in the living room until it was time for dinner. They had eaten some of the leftover pizza from the night before and watched a movie. For a moment, he thought Jace would bring back the question of where he had been all day but he was relieved when he seemed to have forgotten about it altogether. He didn’t know if he was ready to answer that question or, truthfully, what to say at all. He didn’t know what he had expected of that day but that definitely hadn’t been it.

When the movie ended, Alec went back to his room and checked his phone. There were a couple of messages from Izzy that he dreaded to open. For a minute or two he considered ignoring them but in the end, he decided that reading them was the best choice.

[ From: Izzy ]

 _where are you? --_ 12:34

 _you never said you were going out_ \-- 12:35

 _911!!!!!!!!_ \-- 12:48

 _anyway I’m going to see Clary. Talk to Jace!!!_ \-- 13:09

 

[ To: Izzy ]

 _Just talked_ \-- 22:04

 

Alec put the phone away and sat on his bed. Suddenly he realized he had forgotten to send Magnus that text about next week. He stood up and picked up his planner from his desk. Despite having all the apps in the world on his phone for this, he had always liked to write everything down. His phone buzzed again and he could see on the screen that it was Izzy. He ignored it as he looked through the pages.

He picked up his phone again and looked at Izzy’s message.

[ From: Izzy ]

 _so??_ \-- 22:07

[ To: Izzy ]

 _so what?_ \-- 22:07

Looking through his contacts, he found Magnus' phone number and started typing. He was interrupted by another message from Izzy.

[ From: Izzy ]

 _what is he gonna do?_ \-- 22:08

 

[ To: Izzy ]

 _he said he’ll talk to her_ \-- 22:09

 _soon_ \-- 22:09

 

He switched back to the message he was writing to Magnus and read it over, deleted it and wrote it again until he was satisfied.

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

  _Hi! I’m sorry it took me so long to message you. Something came up.  
__I’m free next Wednesday from 3 pm._    
\-- 22:11

Alec looked at the screen for a moment before pressing the send button. Then he waited for the three dots to appear but after a few minutes staring at the screen he started to feel ridiculous and decided to put his phone away. Just then, the thing buzzed next to him. He reached for it slowly, casually, trying to be cool as if Magnus could somehow see him.

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _My dearest Alexander,_  
_Wednesday sounds perfect. Can you be at the studio at 4 pm?_  
_Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time._  
_The pictures are coming out beautifully. But what  
_ _could one expect with such a lovely model ;)_  
\-- 22:20

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _OK, be there at 4  
_ _See you then._  
\-- 22:22

 

After he sent that last message, Alec connected his phone to the charger and left it on top of his bedside table. He picked up his favorite book from the shelf and lay in bed, reading until sleep overtook him.

 

* * *

 

Jace and Alec were running late.

That morning, their father had called Izzy to tell them Max was coming home for a few days from that genius boarding school he was attending. He was just ten but by six he was smarter than anyone in the house. Since then he had been going to a school in a different state. Alec had never cared about the money his family had but, when it came to his little brother, he was glad they had the resources to give him the best education possible.

They hadn’t seen him in months and Izzy was ecstatic. She had even asked her office to work at home that day so she could finish early and go to their parents’ house as soon as she could. Alec and Jace hadn’t been so lucky, though. Jace had to attend some meetings for his play and Alec had a double shift in the library since he didn’t have any classes on Tuesdays. They had both tried to be home as soon as they could but to no avail.

As they quickly walked to the subway station, Alec felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Not having time to check it, he ignored it until they were on the train. It was Izzy.

[ From: Izzy ]

 _That Lily person’s here for some reason_ \-- 19:02

 _I can tell them you’re sick or sth_ \-- 19:02  
  


Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting it thud against the window behind him and groaning quietly. Jace, who was sitting next to him, glanced at the phone, reading Izzy’s message.

“What are you gonna do?” Jace asked.

Alec didn’t move. “It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” He looked back at his phone and started typing.

[ To: Izzy ]

 _It’ s OK  
_ _I just wanna see Max_  
\-- 19:05

 

They both rushed out of the station and took the elevator up to the penthouse where their parents lived. Alec couldn’t stop fidgeting all the way up but as they got closer he felt Jace’s hand squeezing his shoulder. He looked at his brother and nodded just as the doors opened.

“Alec!” he heard Max’s voice as he came running towards him. He wrapped his arms around his little brother.

“You’re getting taller!” he said, smiling wide and ruffling Max’s hair. The boy playfully hit his older brother’s hand.

“Stop that!” he laughed and looked at Jace who was standing next to them. Max let go of Alec and raised his hand to give Jace a high five.

“I bet you’re the coolest kid in your school,” Jace said, pulling him into a tight bear hug.

“We should’ve sent the car to pick you two up,” their father said as he walked towards them. Immediately, Alec put his hand behind his back.

“I’m sorry we’re late,” he said, even though the tone in his father’s voice didn’t indicate he was in any way angry.

“Come on, your mother’s waiting in the living room,” he said and patted Alec’s back smiling. “There’s a surprise for you.”

Alec tried as hard as he could to not show his annoyance when his father winked at him. When they got to the living room and before anyone could say anything, Max jumped out of nowhere.

“Can we have dinner now?” he whined.

“I guess we’ve waited long enough,” their mother said, standing up from the immaculate white sofa and straightening up her dress. She hugged Jace and Alec and then she turned to look at Lily who was still awkwardly sitting down. “Follow me dear,” Maryse said. As she walked by Alec, they both greeted each other with a nod.

“Well, this isn’t awkward,” Izzy whispered just loud enough for her brothers to hear her.

They all followed their parents into the dining room. Alec’s mother urged Lily to sit down next to him and once again he had to try very hard not to roll his eyes. In a somewhat twisted way, he didn’t feel like he could totally blame them. It had been abundantly clear what they had wanted for him and he had done nothing to contradict them. And that, in his opinion, had been entirely his own fault. The fear of seeing their disappointed faces, of the possibility that they wouldn’t accept him was greater than the annoyance he felt every time they tried to set him up. Although recently he had been finding it more and more difficult to contain himself.

Maryse came back from the kitchen carrying dinner. As rich as they were and as strict as she was, she had always wanted to cook dinner for everyone. If there was one thing they were sure of it was that Maryse Lightwood loved her family immensely. When Jace had become part of their family, she immediately cared for him as much as she cared for her own children. Both she and Robert loved their children although they showed it in their own way.

Dinner started in awkward silence. Seeing this, Izzy asked Max about his time at the school and he happily explained what he had been up to although no one could really completely grasp it. Their parents were looking at him with such pride and so was Izzy. For a second, Alec felt that he could deal with this dinner. With Max there, everyone seemed to be focused on him and had forgotten the elephant in the room. But once again, he couldn’t be that lucky. As soon as Max paused to eat, his father spoke.

“Alec,” he called, “Lily here is staying in the city for a couple of days,” his father explained and Alec nodded, seemingly uninterested.

“Doing some apartment hunting. Isn’t that right, my dear?” his mother asked.

“That’s right,” Lily replied, smiling. “I'm just here until Friday. Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner tonight. Everything’s delicious.”

“It was our pleasure, right Alec?” she said then. Alec nodded again, this time looking at Lily. “Maybe Alec can show you around where he lives. You might like something around there.”

“Is that OK?” Lily asked, looking at Alec but before he could say anything, Robert cut him.

“Of course it’s OK! How about tomorrow?” he said joyously.

“I can’t tomorrow,” Alec blurted. He noticed how Jace and Izzy instantly looked at him questioningly. “I have plans tomorrow.”

“You do?” his sister whispered and he was sure that he was going to get grilled as soon as they got back to their apartment.

Lily, who wasn’t clueless, saw the look in Robert and Maryse’s eyes. “I’m actually quite busy tomorrow,” she said and Alec looked at her, not really knowing what to feel. Had she just helped him? “Thursday works better for me, if you have some time?”

She asked him directly for which he was grateful. “I have class in the morning but I’m free after that,” Alec said, not really sure why.

“That sounds great,” Lily said with a smile. “How about around one?”

“One thirty is better, actually,” he said and from the corner of his eye he could see Jace, Izzy and Max looking at them as if they were looking at a car crash.

“That works for me, too.” Lily smiled once again and silently ate some of the food in her plate. “This is truly delicious.”

There was another minute of silence but it was soon interrupted by Max telling everyone a new story about his trip to MIT two weeks before and everyone seemed to relax. After dinner was over, everyone started to get ready to leave. Lily went first, after she got Alec’s address from Maryse. Just a few minutes later, the three older Lightwood siblings were ready to go home. They said their goodbyes, promising Max to come by whenever they could before he went back to school.

The ride home was awkwardly silent. Their father had convinced them to ride in the car and Alec could tell Izzy was dying to say something but she was waiting until they got home. As soon as they closed the apartment door behind them, she couldn’t hold it any longer.

“You're just going to go on a date with that girl?” she said bluntly. That wasn’t exactly what Alec was expecting her to say but he knew it wouldn’t end there.

“It’s not a date,” he corrected. “I didn’t even get the feeling she thought of it as a date.”

“Still!” she insisted. “You don't have to do this.”

“But I do, Izzy.” Alec gave his sister a serious look and she sighed, defeated. But suddenly, her mood changed.

“So, about those plans tomorrow,” she started and before he could say anything, she warned him. “And don't you dare lie to me big brother.”

He sighed. He knew she would know if he was lying. Alec looked for Jace for support but he saw him sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face and he knew he wouldn't get any.

“What about them?” Alec asked, as casually as he could.

“Who are you meeting?” Izzy looked directly into his eyes, like she was daring him to lie to her.

“Simon?” he answered, unconvincingly. She raised an eyebrow, visibly unhappy with the answer. Alec sighed. “Magnus Bane,” he murmured but Izzy had heard and her eyes were wide open.

“Magnus Bane?” she asked but she was grinning. “Oh my God! Are you two…”

“No!” Alec interrupted although he wasn't really sure what she was going to ask. “That day in his studio. He asked me to pose for him.” he said in a very low voice.

This seemed to have the opposite effect to what he had hoped on Izzy. “Are you serious?” she asked excitedly and then she said to herself. “I knew it.”

Alec looked at her for a few seconds. “Please, stop,” he begged as she looked at him with a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes. “I'm going to my room now.”

“Talk to me!” Izzy said but it was too late, and Alec had already closed his door.

“Good night!” he yelled from inside his room, regretting having said anything. There was no way he would escape from her now.

 

* * *

 

Alec woke up to the sound of his alarm. He groaned and rolled over to pick up his phone just to find out there was an incoming message from Magnus. _“Could you bring your bow and quiver with you today?”_ it read. _“Nothing kinky, I promise.”_ Alec stared at the screen for a minute, blinking. He replied with a simple OK and jumped out of bed to take a shower. What would Magnus need his bow and quiver for? He turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. His muscles began to relax as the hot water ran all over his body. He closed his eyes and his mind went blank until, all of a sudden, behind his closed eyelids he saw Magnus’ face, his brown eyes, his smile, his hands. The hot water was getting too hot – or maybe it was his body – and his skin felt like it was on fire. He turned on the cold water and sighed in relief as it hit him, calming the burning sensation that had taken over his body.

He left the shower feeling more worked up than before. This was definitely not how he had pictured his morning and facing Magnus was obviously making him more anxious that he needed to be. Alec looked at his closet and groaned for the second time today. Why was he even considering what to wear? He had never done that in his life. He looked through his things until he found something he didn’t feel terrible about and his first thought was how that would have probably made his siblings proud.

It was early enough to avoid Jace and Izzy. He normally wouldn’t do this, but after yesterday’s conversation, he wasn’t in the mood to be teased. After picking up his bow and quiver, he left the apartment, trying to make as little noise as possible.

 

The morning went by in the blink of an eye and soon his last lesson was over and he was picking up his notes and stuffing them into his bag in a rush. He knew he had plenty of time to get to Magnus' studio but there was something that wasn’t letting him relax. Some kind of electricity that ran all over his body every time he thought about Magnus. Those butterflies in the stomach he had only heard about from others, never experienced himself. Alec quickly walked through the corridors and out of the building towards the nearest subway station. He nervously tapped his fingers against his bow case, thinking that he was going to be way too early and that Magnus wouldn’t even be there when he arrived. He decided to kill time at a coffee shop near the station, hoping that Magnus wouldn’t just happen to pass by it while he was waiting.

Alec got to Magnus' studio at exactly 4 p.m. but this time he didn’t wait to ring the bell. It seemed like an eternity until Magnus opened the door for him and let him in, with a grin and a _“Hello, Alexander.”_ There was something about the way he said his name that made him shiver. He had never really liked when people used his full name before but whenever Magnus said it, his heart skipped a beat.

“I see you brought your bow,” he said as Alec put the case down against one of the walls. “Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?”

Having another coffee so soon seemed like a very bad idea. “Just water’s fine.” he said and Magnus nodded and went into the kitchen to bring a glass of water. When he gave it to Alec, their fingers touched and Alec felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. He really needed to get a grip of himself and soon.

“Why did you want me to bring my bow?” Alec asked suddenly.

Magnus, who had been distractedly looking at him as he drank, seemed to be somewhat startled by the sound of Alec’s voice.

“Sorry, what did you say?” he asked shamelessly, not trying to hide the fact that he hadn’t been listening.

“Why did you need me to bring my bow?” he said, more like a statement than a question this time.

“Oh! I want you to pose with it, of course.” Magnus said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was, just not for Alec.

“W--With the bow?” he stuttered, visibly confused.

“Well, yes,” the photographer said, walking a few steps away from him.

“H--How?”

Magnus chuckled. “You won’t have to take anything off,” he said. “If that's what you’re worried about.”

Alec’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t been worried about that, not until now. “I--I don’t…”

“I’m sorry,” he said, noticing Alec’s nervousness. “I go overboard sometimes.” His smile was now kind and soft and somehow looking at it made Alec feel a little bit calmer.

Magnus took his camera from the tripod where he had it and walked towards him slowly, like he was afraid he’d scare him. “Just relax. Take out your bow and do your thing.”

Alec opened the case and took out the bow, the quiver and some arrows. He stood awkwardly next to the case, waiting for Magnus to say something.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked shyly, biting his lower lip.

“Just come and stand over there,” he said, pointing at the white background surrounded by all kinds of lights.

Alec did as he was told but he just couldn’t relax. He felt too self-conscious and embarrassed to do anything.

“Ok so, forget about the camera, --” Magnus said, putting it away for a second. “ -- and explain it to me. Step by step.”

“Explain what?” Alec looked at him, confused again.

“How to shoot an arrow.” Magnus took the camera in his hands again but didn’t point it at him.

“Well, first,” Alec moved and cleared his throat. “Imagine that that’s the target,” he said, pointing to a wall in front of him. Magnus nodded and hummed. “Your feet should be at ninety degrees to the target, like this.” Alec turned his body and pointed at his feet. “This is called square stance.”

“Interesting,” Magnus said as he circled him. “What else?”

“Then you nock the arrow onto the string,” he continued as he did it. “And draw.”

As soon as Alec was in the right position, Magnus put up his camera and took a few shots, surprising him.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” he said and Alec smiled. He heard the camera again. “Can you do it a couple more times? I want to get it from different angles.”

He nodded and drew the arrow again, much more relaxed this time. Magnus also asked him to keep the position before drawing the arrow a little longer. After a few more shots, he seemed to be satisfied.

“Perfect,” he said, grinning and winking at Alec.

He stood in the same place for a few seconds before he went to put the bow back in its case. From behind, he heard Magnus' voice.

“Would you teach me?” he asked. Alec turned around.

“Teach you?”

Magnus sighed but smiled and pointed at the bow.

“I taught you how to use my camera,” he said. “It’s only fair.”

Alec blinked a few times but shrugged and handed the bow to Magnus, standing behind him.

“Open your legs a little more,” he said, and he swore he saw him smirk. “Don’t grip the bow so tight. Wait,” Alec moved closer and put an arm around Magnus to reach for his hand and loosen the grip.

“Now nock the arrow,” he said, his voice lower than he had intended and his hand still on top of Magnus'. “The point of the arrow should go on that rest in the front.” Both of them were breathing slowly, their bodies touching lightly.

“Extend the bow’s arm,” Alec almost whispered, letting go of his hand. “And draw.”

Magnus moved the bow upwards and his arm back, drawing the arrow. Their faces were almost touching.

“Like this?” he asked and Alec had to clear his throat again before speaking.

“Exactly,” he said. Magnus licked his lips and started to put the bow down when his phone started ringing loudly, completely ruining the moment.

Magnus sighed and handed the bow back to Alec. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered as he walked away towards the kitchen. Alec’s heart was beating faster than ever before and his mouth was dry from breathing through it. He slowly put the bow back into the case and started wandering around the studio nervously. He started looking at the photography equipment, the lights and some props Magnus had lying around. He observed the pictures hanging from the walls. He looked over the whole room and something caught his eye. It was covered by what seemed like an old sheet and when he looked under it, he discovered a stack of canvases, leaning against each other. The first thing he noticed was that all the paintings had this young beautiful woman on them. Some were portraits, in some she was part of a larger picture but you could still see it was her. And not only she was beautiful but the paintings were truly amazing. Just as he started going through them, he heard a noise behind him.

“What are you doing?” Alec heard Magnus' voice and his breath caught in his throat.

As he was looking at the paintings he hadn’t realized how wrong it was to be snooping around but now, after hearing the way Magnus' voice sounded, he felt ashamed of himself.

“I’m--” he started to apologize but Magnus cut him right away.

“Don’t touch that,” he growled, and his voice sounded distant and serious. He walked towards him and, grabbing the sheet from the floor, he covered the paintings again.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said. “I didn’t mean to--”

“You should leave,” he hissed. He looked upset and Alec didn’t know what to do. He just nodded and walked towards the door.

“I’m sorry,” he said again before walking out of the studio.

It wasn’t until he was halfway home when he realized he had forgotten to take his bow with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading one more chapter :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Thanks to my beta Elyndys again and again :) 
> 
> You can come message me at my [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom) :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!! <3
> 
> Thank you for again coming to read my fic :)
> 
> I need to thank my awesome beta Elyndys for working extra hard even with all the stuff going on in the UK. Thank you!! Ilysmty!  
> Also, I have to thank [Lecrit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit), the bestest person and my No.1 Satan. Thank you for all the encouragement and help <3333 Love you!
> 
> I hope you all like the chapter :)

Alec couldn’t sleep at all that night. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, feeling guilty and stupid and full of regret. Why in the world had he done that? He stared at his phone, hoping to see a message from Magnus saying that it was OK and flirting like he usually did or anything at all. But nothing came and it made him feel hollow and empty inside. Like something he didn't know existed a few weeks ago was now missing. He considered sending a message himself, maybe apologizing again but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if continuously apologizing would make it even worse?

He didn’t even care that he had left his bow at Magnus’s studio, even if it was one of his most precious possessions in the world. He wasn’t upset about forgetting it because it meant that maybe he would see Magnus again and maybe it would remind him of that moment they had shared just before he had stupidly ruined everything. He sighed loudly, running his hand over his face and through his hair. He glanced at the clock and groaned in frustration as time didn’t seem to want to move - not that he looked forward to what was coming the next day. Alec had thought about cancelling but he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if his parents knew about it.

Turning on the lights, he got out of bed and looked through the books on the bookshelves. There were books of all kinds but he felt nothing would help this time. All his life, books had been the only thing that he could count on. They had been there for him when people hadn’t, yet, this once, he couldn’t find solace in them. Maybe he was overreacting. He barely knew Magnus. How could him being angry at him affect him so much? He blamed it on his inexperience, the fact that this was the first time someone had seemed to be interested in him, maybe even liked him.

Not wanting to wake Izzy or Jace up by going out to the living room to watch TV, he switched on his laptop and looked for something online that he could watch until it was time to go to class. He stopped himself from googling Magnus on several occasions – there had been enough snooping for one day, he decided – and opted for some mindless movie full of action and explosions.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly but finally it was 6 a.m. and he could go take a long shower and make some really strong coffee to get him through the day. He had one class at nine and another one at eleven and then he’d have to meet Lily to show her around which currently seemed like the worst kind of torture.

Alec didn’t even feel like avoiding his siblings although the last thing he wanted was for them to start asking questions, especially Izzy, and pressuring for answers he didn't really have. He didn’t know what was going on inside his head and maybe they’d be able to help, they might even have gone through something like that before, but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to them about it. And it wasn’t like they had never had that type of conversation before, because they had, several times. But it had been never about him, about his feelings, about his life. It had always been Izzy or Jace, something he could give advice about even if he had never experienced it because he had probably read about it somewhere. Now, however, he didn’t seem to remember any of it.

After finishing his breakfast, Alec went back to his room to pick up his notes. He had been reading them last night when he had finished watching that movie and they were all over his desk. At that moment, he heard rustling in the kitchen. He breathed deeply before going out of his room, trying to look as normal as he possibly could.

“Alec, you look terrible,” Jace said furrowing his brow. Izzy looked up at him.

“Maybe you should have a look at yourself in the mirror,” Alec snapped, surprising even himself. He didn't know where that had come from.

“Are you OK?” Izzy asked, concerned but he shook his head and started walking towards the door.

“I really, really don’t want to talk about it,” he said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Izzy ready to say something and he quickly added, “I mean it.” And with that he left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to just have slowed down even more during his classes that morning. He had never been so distracted in his life, looking at his phone almost every minute to find nothing, except a few worried messages from Izzy and Jace that he had decided to ignore. He wished he had been better at lying to his siblings but as far as he could remember, it had been impossible for him to lie to them.

He sighed in relief when the last lesson ended, picking up his bag to leave as soon as possible. He realized he hadn’t even opened it and he would have to beg someone for that day’s notes. To be honest, he couldn’t even remember one thing that had been said during any of the classes.

Lily was going to meet him at his apartment soon. Being the middle of the day, Alec had the apartment to himself, at least for a little while. Izzy would be at work until five and he was sure Jace had already started rehearsals. The thought of eating some lunch crossed his mind but then he remembered that maybe Lily would want to have lunch somewhere. Even if he dreaded this date of sorts, he didn’t want to be rude for the sake of it.

It was almost time to leave and he decided to go downstairs and wait for her there. He only had to wait a couple of minutes until she appeared around the corner but what he saw had him confused. She looked different, almost unrecognizable. He had only seen her twice before but both times she had looked like the perfect high society daughter. Now, she looked like a totally different person with her ripped skinny jeans, her simple flowy white T-shirt tucked in the front and her leather jacket. She reminded him of Izzy.

“Hey!” Lily said as she approached him.

“Hey…” He couldn’t help but blink a few times and tilt his head a little. She noticed and chuckled.

“You didn’t really think I dressed like that every day, right?” she asked, and Alec couldn’t really say he didn’t.

“I– Hmm…” Alec didn’t know what to say and Lily laughed again.

“Thank you for meeting me today,” she said before he could say anything. “I know you probably didn’t want to.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” he tried to defend himself but she just laughed.

“It’s cool. Don’t worry.” Lily smiled and patted him on the arm. “I want to see a few places around here but I’m starving. Do you know any nice place we could sit down for a while?”

Alec nodded. “Well, there’s this place around the corner you just came from,” he explained, “We go there sometimes.”

“Let’s go then!”

She started walking and Alec followed her until the got to the corner where she stopped and waited for his directions. It was a nice coffee shop where they served all kinds of sandwiches and cakes. After asking her for the thousandth time if it was OK, they finally went into the shop and sat down at a table near a window. After they ordered, Alec put his phone on the table and checked his messages absentmindedly. As expected, there was nothing. The food came and Lily started eating her sandwich, probably talking about something too, but Alec couldn’t pay attention to it for more than a couple of minutes before looking at the black screen of his phone.

“So, what’s your deal?” she asked, the sudden change of topic made him finally look up.

“My… deal?” he asked, not really knowing what to say to that.

“If you stare at your phone any longer, you are going to burn a hole through it,” she said bluntly, with an amused look all over her face. “Waiting for a call from your girlfriend?”

Alec furrowed his brow and shook his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” she asked and Alec’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “Oh, wow…”

“It’s nothing like that,” he said frantically. “I don’t…”

His heart was beating so fast he felt it was going to explode. How could he have been so careless? What if… But just then, Lily put her hand over his.

“Calm down. I’m not going to say anything,” she said, looking into Alec’s eyes. “I’m also seeing someone my parents wouldn’t approve of. It’s not quite the same I guess, but…” She shrugged. “They would still disown me if they knew.“ Lily smiled and Alec felt that for some reason he could trust her.

“I’m not…” he started to explain but stopped himself and sighed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked. “Maybe I can help.”

Alec considered it for a few seconds before speaking. “I… did something I shouldn’t have,” he explained. “I apologized immediately but it seems to be more complicated than that.” Alec bit his lower lip and glanced at his phone. “I haven’t heard from… this person… since then.”

Lily took a few minutes to think before he replied. “Maybe you shouldn’t wait for them,” she said finally. “If you really want it, maybe you should go to them.”

He looked at her, taking it in. Maybe that was what he should do. Maybe instead of moping he should just go to Magnus' studio. He suddenly felt nervous but in a good way, if that was even a thing.

“Thanks,” he said simply and Lily understood. She smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.

“Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day had moved a lot faster. Now that Alec had decided what to do, he felt like a weight had been lifted. He visited a few apartments around the area with Lily and they had talked about their families. It seemed like they had a few things in common after all. After exchanging phone numbers, they said their goodbyes and Alec went back to his apartment.

It seemed that it was a day for surprises because as he got off the elevator he saw Jace and Clary standing in front of the apartment door, kissing. Alec cleared his throat a few times, louder than he ever needed to, and the couple turned to look at him.

“I see you guys _talked_ ,” he said, walking past them with a smirk on his face. “You know you don’t have to stand out here, right?”

Alec was happy to take every chance he could get to tease Jace. There weren’t many and it was usually the other way around which made those times a lot sweeter.

Izzy came out of his room when she heard the door open but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the three of them coming in. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion and looked directly at Clary who couldn’t help but smile. Alec watched the scene happening in front of him, happy there was something more exciting than his life to focus on for the time being.

“Yes!” Izzy exclaimed, clenching her fist and making a victory gesture before bouncing towards Clary and Jace. “I knew everything would work out.”

She hugged them both happily and Jace put his fist out to bump with Alec’s.

“What happened? Tell me everything,” she said, holding Clary’s hand in hers and pulling her inside the apartment. The other two followed them into the living room.

“Well, we talked,” Clary said and Alec couldn’t stop himself from smirking again. “We did!”

“Clary came to meet me after my rehearsal and we talked,” Jace insisted, looking at Alec who shrugged and smiled. “And we decided to give us a chance.”

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Izzy said excitedly, hugging Clary again. “But if you hurt her, I’ll kill you,” she warned, looking at Jace sternly.

They laughed although they knew Izzy had meant every word. After a while, Alec felt it was safe for him to go to his room without anyone noticing. He closed the door behind him but soon he heard a soft knock.

“Hey buddy,” Jace’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Are you decent?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Come in.”

Jace went in and leaned against the closed door. Alec was sitting in the center of his bed, legs crossed and a book in his hands.

“Thank you,” Jace said. “For helping me with Clary. She said you talked to her too.”

“Yeah… Anytime.” He smiled and waited for him to say what he had really come to say.

“So, how is it going?” he asked and Alec knew exactly where this was headed. It wasn’t that long ago that he had started a conversation almost the exact same way.

“I’m good,” he replied, shrugging.

“How was the date thing?” he continued, walking a few steps closer to the bed.

“It wasn’t a date,” Alec pointed out. “And it went quite well, actually. Lily isn’t like we thought, at all.”

Jace looked surprised. “Well, that’s a first,” he said, earning a frown from Alec. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Clearly,” he muttered, looking back at his book.

There was a silence after that and Jace used it to walk towards the bed and sit down next to Alec.

“Something’s bothering you,” he remarked. “You can tell me.”

Alec closed the book on his lap and looked at Jace. He could see the concern in his eyes and felt guilty. He hated when they worried about him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,–” he said quietly. “– right now. I promise I’ll talk to you, just…”

“Not right now.” Jace finished his sentence before he could and they both sighed. “Well, whatever it is I’m sure it’ll be alright.” He smiled and put his hand on the back of Alec’s neck.

“I hope so,” he said and Jace pulled him into a hug, patting his back gently.

“They’re probably talking about me out there,” said Jace looking at the door.

“Oh! I’m sure they are.” He smirked and pushed Jace out of his bed. “Good luck.”

Jace glared at him through his eyelashes. “Ungrateful.”

“Get out of here,” he ordered jokingly.

“Good night,” Jace said as he walked out of his room.

“Good night.”

 

* * *

 

Friday ended up being extremely busy for Alec. He had to meet with his advisor to talk about his classes in the morning and work until late in the library. That hadn’t stopped him from checking his phone every now and then but now that he knew what he wanted to do, he could actually focus on other things in his life.

He had thought about calling Magnus or at least messaging him to let him know he was going but he decided to just show up and hope for the best. On Saturday, at around noon, Alec was in front of Magnus' studio, fidgeting with his fingers trying to build up the courage to ring the bell.

“Alexander?” said Magnus' voice behind him, startling him and making him jump a little. “What are you doing here?”

Alec swallowed hard. “I– I came for my bow,” he said, trying to keep his cool. “I forgot it last time I was here.”

Magnus nodded. “Right.”

He put the bags he was carrying on the floor and unlocked the door. Quickly, Alec picked them up.

“I’ll help you.” He walked in as soon as Magnus opened the door and turned around. “Where should I put them?”

“Just leave them on the table,” he instructed as he closed the door, not looking at Alec. “Your bow is right where you left it.”

He felt a little pinch in his heart. Magnus was being so distant and even cold. Maybe he had been imagining things all this time. Maybe he had misunderstood him from the beginning. Alec shook his head.

“Magnus,” he called. The other man finally turned to look at him but he didn’t see the anger he was expecting. He went on. “I’m really sorry about what happened the other day. I really am.”

“Oh, Alexander,” he said and Alec let himself enjoy the way his name sounded coming from his lips one more time. “I’m the one who should apologize.”

Of all the possible scenarios, this was definitely not one he had been expecting. “No, I–”

“Shhh…” he interrupted. “Let me say it.”

Alec nodded and waited for him to continue.

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” Magnus said, walking a few steps closer to Alec. “The mind works in mysterious ways. If I really didn’t want anyone to find those paintings, there’s a hundred places where I could’ve put them and yet, they’re there –” he pointed at the stack of paintings, “– covered by a sheet in plain view.”

“I still shouldn’t have…” Alec stubbornly insisted but Magnus shook his head.

“It’s alright,” he said, looking up into Alec’s eyes.

“Then why didn’t you message me?” he asked, sounding more hurt than he even knew he was.

“I’m so very sorry about that too,” Magnus said, his eyes full of regret. “I thought... maybe you didn’t want to see me again.”

“Well, that’s what I thought too!” Alec exclaimed, surprising himself.

“I’m sorry Alexander,” Magnus said and after a couple of seconds he continued. “I want to tell you about the paintings, if you want to hear it.”

He waited until Alec nodded to walk towards the paintings and uncover them. Turning around Magnus gestured for him to come closer and picked up one of the canvases, looking at it longingly.

“She’s really beautiful,” Alec said, admiring the painting Magnus was holding.

“She really was,” he whispered. “Her name was Camille and she was… well... She was my muse.”

“Your muse…” Alec repeated, looking between the painting and the man standing next to him. “You mean…”

“She was also my fiancée.” Magnus put the canvas down and started looking through the rest.

“What happened?” Alec asked and Magnus let go of the paintings and instinctively touched the back of his hands.

“She was in the car with me,” he explained, looking down at his hands, “She… she didn’t make it.”

Alec couldn’t help a gasp, feeling quite silly for it. “I’m sorry,” he said and suddenly he felt guilty for being the reason Magnus was remembering all those painful memories. If he had just not snooped around...

“After the accident my hands weren’t the same anymore. I couldn’t really hold the brush like I used to and, after a while, it was really painful,” he continued. “Camille was gone and so was my art. These paintings are the last ones I ever painted. The last time I ever painted her.”

Alec just stood there looking at Magnus, not knowing what to say. He had never lost someone close to him. Magnus had lost so much and there was nothing he could do. Without realizing, he reached for his scarred hands, softly running his thumbs over them. His heart was beating impossibly fast and he felt like he couldn’t breathe but it didn’t stop him. Magnus looked up and he could finally see his eyes. All he wanted was to take away the pain he could see in those beautiful eyes. Alec wasn’t thinking straight anymore. It was like the world had stopped, just like the first time he saw him. Slowly, he started leaning in, closing the space between them and his lips were on Magnus', just lightly touching them waiting for him to make the next move.

A few seconds passed and Alec was starting to panic. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. It was obviously not the right time, was it? But before his mind went completely overdrive, he felt Magnus' lips moving against his and he let go of his hands to cup his face and they were kissing. It was painstakingly slow, hesitant even, like it was a dream and he was afraid that if he made any sudden movements he would wake up. Magnus' lips were soft, just like the silk of his shirt. He opened his lips a little and Magnus took the chance to slowly run the tip of his tongue over them. Alec gasped for air, breaking the kiss for a second just to go right back in, pressing their lips together with a bit more confidence. He felt Magnus' hands on his chest, pushing him back gently and opened his eyes, confused

“Alec,” he started, slightly out of breath. “I don’t know if I can give you what you want.”

“And what is it you think I want?” Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled sadly. “What everyone wants in one way or another,” he said, looking up to meet Alec’s eyes. “Love.”

 

* * *

 

He had left Magnus' studio feeling conflicted and confused by what he had said after their kiss. This was all new to him and he couldn't imagine thinking so far ahead. It had been his first kiss, at least the first one that mattered anyway, and he had to think about love? He couldn't even begin to fathom what love was. Sure he loved his parents and his siblings but this wasn't the same and all he knew about it came from novels and the stupid romantic movies Izzy made him watch.

But then again, even with the lack of experience, even if everything that was to come was a first and love seemed to be something unthinkable at this moment, could he do this? Start something with someone who might never love him, no matter how long it’d take Alec to get there? But if he knew one thing was that he wanted this. He had wanted it since the first time he had seen Magnus, although back then it had just seemed impossible.

Alec knew he was thinking too much but his brain couldn’t stop turning and he didn’t feel like going home yet. Since he had his bow he considered going to the range to practice. It always managed to calm him down. But the images of him teaching Magnus how to shoot came rushing to his mind and he knew it wouldn’t be the best idea. He had been walking aimlessly around the streets when he realized he was just a few blocks from Brooklyn Bridge park. He found a Starbucks and ordered a coffee to go. It had been just the week before that he and Magnus had been there together.

The view of the bridge was somehow soothing and although he couldn’t stop his brain from over thinking, he felt much more relaxed. Time passed and before he realized it, the sun was starting to go down. He decided to take the subway back to his apartment and when he got there, Izzy was sitting on the sofa hugging a pillow and watching one of her favorite movies. He sat down next to her and she offered him some popcorn without saying a word. After a while, however, she picked up the remote and paused the movie.

“Do you wanna talk?” she asked and Alec thought she must have had some kind of sixth sense. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know how to talk about this,” he confessed, sighing and nervously running his hand through his hair.

“Just say whatever you need to say,” Izzy encouraged. “You’ll feel better.”

“I kissed Magnus,” he said bluntly and from the corner of his eye he saw Izzy cover her mouth with her hand. “But… I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He told me about his accident,” Alec started. “And his fiancée.”

“Oh… I heard about that when I was in school. It was terrible what happened,” Izzy said sombrely.

“He said something…” Alec continued. “How he didn’t know if he could… love again.”

Izzy looked at him. “Love is unpredictable,” she said finally. “One can think they will never love again and find the love of their life. One might be looking for it all their life and never find it.” Alec looked at his sister as if he was seeing her for the first time. “It’s no use to think so far in advance. What matters is, what do you want now? Do you want to be with him? The rest you can figure out when it comes.”

Alec looked down and sighed. What did he want? He knew that already but it didn’t make it any less scary.

“Relax and live in the present, Alec,” she continued. “Stop thinking about the future so much.”

“I think… I think I’m gonna try,” he said and Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into an awkward hug.

“Whatever you do, know that I’m so proud of you.” She let go of Alec and punched his arm lightly. “I mean, you kissed Magnus Bane!”

Alec laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! <3
> 
> I really hope you liked this one! let me know in the comments or you can visit my [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or my (new) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people <3
> 
> It's taken me a bit too post this chapter because my lovely adorable beta was watching F1 and on vacation so she could read through it but here it is!! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also thanks to Emily and Kalena (and Lucile) for reading it too! <333 Love you girls!

Alec was a man on a mission.

He had only slept for a few hours, thinking about what had happened the day before and what Izzy had said to him but he had finally decided what to do. Now came the hard part, which was to actually do it. As usual, he had thought of every possible scenario, every possible way this could go. He had thought his words out carefully and had prepared a complete speech in his head. He was ready.

Getting out of bed, Alec looked through his clothes trying to find something to wear that at least didn’t have any holes in it. After a quick shower he was ready to go but a glance at his clock told him that it was probably best to wait until a less ungodly hour. Since he was already dressed up and had really nothing to do, he decided to make some breakfast for Izzy and Jace. Even on a Sunday morning, the smell of coffee and pancakes would always wake them up. And like clockwork, when he was almost finished he heard Izzy’s door opening.

She smiled. “Someone’s in a good mood.” 

Izzy knocked on Jace’s door before walking towards the kitchen and taking some plates from the cupboard and helping herself to some pancakes.

“I think Clary’s here,” she said with her mouth full. Alec nodded and after glancing at the pile of pancakes he decided to make a few more, just in case. A few minutes later, he heard Jace coming out of his room, followed by Clary.

“And to what do we owe this pleasure?” Jace yawned, stretching. He winced when Clary lightly punched him in the side. “Ouch!”

“Don’t question it.” She sat down and reached for a plate. “Morning!”

“I wasn’t!” Jace protested. Alec offered him a plate and brought the coffee pot and some mugs to the table.

“I take it you have made a decision?” Izzy asked, looked at her brother waiting for his answer.

He nodded.

“About what?” came Jace’s voice, who was absent-mindedly pouring some coffee into his mug.

“I’m so excited,” Izzy told Alec and then turned to Jace. “All in due time.”

His head jolted up so he could look at his siblings. “About what?” he repeated, in a slightly whinier tone this time. 

“My lips are sealed,” she said with a smile, winking at Alec.

“Well,” Clary spoke. “Whatever it is, good luck!” She smiled widely and Alec smiled back. It was rare to see him smile so much.

“But I wanna know...” Jace insisted.

“Stop being such a brat,” Clary said with her mouth full. “It’s not becoming.”

He pouted a little and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let it go.”

Alec glanced at his phone to check the time. With all the pancake making and the eating it was almost eleven so he picked up his plate and started to get ready to leave.

“Really Alec?” Jace asked, giving him his best puppy eyed look. “You’re not gonna tell me.”

“See you later,” Alec said and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

As he walked his way to Magnus' studio, Alec began to feel more and more nervous. What if he was still sleeping? Or if he wasn't even there? What if someone was there with him? More than once he had stopped in his tracks and thought about going back home but he had kept walking. In a sense, deep inside he just couldn’t believe what he was doing. Just a month ago he wouldn’t have believed there’d be anyone that would have made him want to do something like this. And yet, there he was. Doing something he would’ve never thought he’d do.

He was just a few steps away from the studio and his heart was racing like he had run all the way from his apartment. It was exhilarating in a way but it was also one of the scariest things he had ever done. Alec walked the last steps towards Magnus' studio when he heard a voice behind him.

“We really must stop meeting like this, Alexander,” Magnus said, startling him and making him jump a little again. “Did you forget something else?”

“I– I was hoping I c–could talk to you,” Alec stuttered, cursing under his breath.

“Oh…” he breathed. For a split second Magnus looked like he was slightly taken aback, but he recovered almost immediately. “Of course, my dear. Come right in.”

Alec followed Magnus inside, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. Everything he had meticulously thought out last night, the speech he had prepared, all those scenarios that he had run through in his head over and over, everything was gone now that he had Magnus in front of him. The fact that he could lose control so intensely every time they were together was the most terrifying thing of it all. He had never, not even in front of his parents, felt so out of his depth as he felt right that moment.

It must have been a while because when he came back to earth, Magnus was looking at him questioningly and had started talking. 

“Was there –” he started, “– something you wanted to tell me?”

Alec took a deep breath before speaking.

“Yeah, hmmm, I...” he began stumbling over words. “Actually, I…”

“Yes?”

“Would you go on a date with me?” he blurted as fast as he could and hoped Magnus had heard because he didn’t think he could say it again. 

Magnus looked positively surprised and somehow it made Alec feel a sense of accomplishment. He had managed to leave him speechless, even if it was just for a couple of seconds.

“Alexander,” he said finally. “I meant what I told you yeste–”

Alec shook his head. “Would you?” he asked again. “Go on a date with me?”

It took Magnus a few seconds to answer and Alec could swear it had been the longest seconds of his life. 

“I’d love to,” he replied with a soft smile on his face.

Alec blinked a few times. “You would?!” His reaction made Magnus chuckle.

“Were you expecting me to say no?” he asked, tilting his head a little.

“I guess…,” he said, looking around. “I guess not.”

Magnus laughed and Alec smiled sheepishly, relaxing a little. But then it fully hit him that he had said yes, to him, and he felt those butterflies in his stomach again.

“How about next Saturday?” Alec asked, feeling the blood rush to his face. “At around four?”

“Sounds perfect,” Magnus answered softly.

“Good.” Alec finally felt like he could breathe and all the tension in his body disappeared. As hard as it was to believe, he had done it.

“Now,” Magnus continued, “Would you stay for a cup of coffee? I got this exquisite Peruvian coffee from Ragnor the other day but I haven’t had the chance to try it yet.”

 

* * *

 

“Guys!” exclaimed Simon as he practically stormed into the apartment after Alec opened the door for him. “I have awesome news!”

He went into the living room where Clary and Jace were watching some TV show.

“What’s with all the screaming?” Izzy asked as she came out of her room. 

Simon was standing in the middle of the living room. Alec had slowly followed behind, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I have great news!” Simon repeated, this time looking at Izzy.

“Okay…” said Alec, making a gesture for him to continue talking.

“Right! Are you ready?” he continued but then paused. “Wait…” Simon looked between the two people sitting on the couch, noticing Jace’s arm around Clary’s shoulder. “Are you guys back together?”

Clary and Jace looked at each other and then back at Simon. “Oh God, I’m sorry!” Clary apologized.

“It’s just been a few days,” Jace added. “And we haven’t seen you. We forgot. Sorry.”

They all were looking at Simon, waiting for his reaction. “That’s awesome!” he beamed with pure happiness and put his hand up for a high five. Jace slapped it without hesitation and they both snapped their fingers afterwards like some kind of secret code. He stood there, smiling sheepishly until Alec’s voice came from behind.

“You were saying?” 

“Ah yes! We got a gig!” he announced, excitedly.

“That’s great Simon!” Clary exclaimed, jumping out of the couch to give him a hug. 

“Yeah! When is it?” Izzy asked, smiling. “We’ll be there!”

“It’s on Saturday.” he explained. “It’s not a very big place and we won’t be the only ones performing.”

“I… hmmm…” Alec interrupted but he stopped in his tracks. He hoped, he really hoped he wouldn’t have to tell everyone about his date, at least for the time being, but what could be his excuse for not going to see Simon’s band? “I have this… thing,” he murmured vaguely but Izzy picked up on it immediately.

“So, at what time is it?” Izzy asked, smirking.

“It starts at seven but we won’t be up until eight…” Simon said but he realized Izzy wasn’t looking at him but at Alec. “And… you weren’t asking me.”

Alec was mortified. “At four…” he said, looking everywhere else but the people in the room. 

“What’s at four?” Jace asked, looking from Alec to Izzy.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously and sighed. “I have a date,” he mumbled. 

“What?” Simon asked innocently and Alec cleared his throat.

“I have a date,” he repeated, more clearly this time. Izzy hadn’t stopped smirking.

“You can totally bring him if you want!” Simon said chirpily. “Just tell me his name so he can be on the list.”

“It’s…” he started, “Magnus… Bane,” he said slowly.

Simon looked at him, slightly surprised. “Really?” Just as he said that, his eyes opened wide, like he had suddenly connected the dots. “Oh!”

“Are you serious?” Clary was obviously excited about the news. 

Jace smirked and gave him a look that obviously said  _ way to go _ .

“It's just a date,” Alec said quietly, trying to not make it into a big deal. 

He was already nervous enough as it was. It was the first time he had actually  _ asked _ anyone on a date and he was starting to feel the pressure of making it perfect. He hadn't been on many dates before and all of them had ended up quite disastrous. But being the overachiever he was, Alec had already planned every second of it. He would have to make a few adjustments now, but he could adapt.

“You said you won't perform until eight?” he asked Simon, “Is it OK if we show up then?”

“No problem!” he answered. “If you can’t make it it's OK too…" 

Alec shook his head. “It's fine. He knows everyone already,” he said, thinking that it would probably not be a bad idea to be in a group for part of the date.

“Well, then it's decided!” Simon announced happily. “I'll send a message with the details to the group chat.”

Since it was already time for dinner, they decided to order some Chinese and eat together watching TV and talking. When they realized it had gotten quite late. Simon and Clary left together and after a little while they all went to their rooms.

Alec checked the notebook where he had written all he had planned for Saturday and instantly started feeling nervous.  What if Magnus didn't like what he had planned? What if he made a total fool of himself? He was gradually losing momentum and all the sudden confidence he had been feeling since last Sunday was fading. It was after 2 a.m. when he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday morning and Alec was sitting on his bed while Izzy and Jace went through his whole closet, trying to find clothes for him to wear. He sighed loudly and let himself fall back on his bed. This date was a lot more work than he had expected.

“I'll just wear whatever,” he said, starting to feel impatient.

“You want to look good, don't you?” Izzy asked, turning to look at him narrowing her eyes.

“I guess…” he breathed.

“Then let us work,” she said. “This would be a lot easier if you listened to us when you go shopping.” Izzy picked a T-shirt from the drawer, examining it. “When was the last time you bought clothes?”

“I think it was half a year ago,” Jace said.

“You said four o’clock right?” Izzy walked towards the bed. “We can still go get something real quick.”

Alec sat up. “No!” he exclaimed. He didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it already was in his head and wearing new clothes just felt like it would. “If you can't choose something, I'll just pick the first thing I see.”

He was starting to regret having asked his siblings for help but after looking at his closet for over an hour he hadn’t known what else to do. And now he was stuck in his room with two people turning his wardrobe completely upside down.

“OK! I think I got it.” Izzy announced, throwing some clothes in Alec’s direction. “But after this we’re going shopping. You need some clothes that aren’t black or dark blue.”

“Wear the boots I got you for your birthday,” Jace added. Izzy made a sound of approval.

He looked through the clothes his sister had just thrown at him. A pair of dark jeans, a V-neck T-shirt and a leather jacket, all of which he didn’t remember owning. After taking a shower, Alec finally got dressed and went out of his room.

“Isn’t this T-shirt a bit tight?” he asked Izzy who was sitting on the couch. 

“Believe me, it’s perfect,” she said getting up. “Magnus’ll love it.” She winked and the thought made Alec smiled a little. “What are you going to do with your hair?” 

“Nothing?” he answered, running a hand through his hair, still damp from the shower.

She examined him. “I guess the messy look works too,” she said finally and ran to the bathroom. She came back holding one of Jace’s hair gels. “If you could just…” Izzy gestured for him to sit down on the couch so she could reach.

Alec sighed and did as he was told. He knew it was no use fighting with her about this kind of things and, what was more important, he trusted her. When she was finished, Izzy took a couple of steps back to look at him.

“Perfect,” she said, closing the cap of the gel. Jace was coming out of his room then. 

“Is that my hair gel?” he asked her. Then he turned to look at Alec. “Great job Iz.”

Looking at the clock, Alec stood up. “Gotta go. See you guys at eight,” he said as he walked past them, towards the apartment door.

“Good luck!” both of them yelled as he closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Alec had been standing in front of Magnus studio for a few minutes, trying to relax as much as possible before pressing the doorbell. It was easier said than done, but when the clock marked four, he stepped forward and pressed the button.

“Give me a minute," Magnus said from inside.

He barely had time to mutter an okay before he heard the click of the intercom turning off. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard the sound of the door sliding. When the door finally open, Magnus gave him the slowest once over he had ever experienced. Automatically, he felt his heart start racing and his cheeks flush.

“Izzy chose the clothes,” he explained, looking away avoiding Magnus' eyes.

“Remind me to thank her later,” he said smiling.

“Yeah…” Alec whispered and looked at the other man. He was wearing a vest and the sleeves of the shirt under were slightly tight, accentuating the muscles of his shoulders and arms. It was the first time he had noticed and he found himself staring a bit too long.

“I hope I’m not overdressed,” Magnus said pointing at his clothes.

“No, no…” Alec shook his head. “You look… good.” It came out a lot more hesitant that he would've liked.

Magnus chuckled. “Well, thank you,” he said jokingly, closing the door of his studio.

“I mean…” He cursed under his breath. “You look  _ really _ good,” he said, looking straight at Magnus.

“Thank you,” he repeated softly. They paused for a few seconds, looking at each other and then Magnus spoke. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, yeah… Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked chirpily, walking next to Alec but keeping his distance.

“Hmm… Izzy told me about this exhibition…” he started, “It opened yesterday, I think.” Alec saw him nodding and relaxed a little. “It’s not too far from here, so we could walk. Or we can get a taxi.”

“I don’t mind walking,” he replied with a smile, moving a bit closer.

 

It took them twenty minutes to get to the gallery. While they were walking, Alec had noticed how Magnus had been subtly trying to get closer or touch him and every time he had done something or said something that had made him stop in his tracks. He felt bad for rejecting him but he wasn’t big on PDA. Actually, he had never really held hands with anyone in public before. 

They went inside and instantly Magnus was drawn to the photographs hanging on the walls. Alec stood next to him but he had nothing to say. Nothing that mattered anyway. What could he, a person with absolutely no knowledge about art, say to him? Suddenly he wondered if this had been a good idea to begin with. 

Alec followed Magnus as he moved around the gallery. He would sometimes make a comment and he would answer when asked but he wouldn’t elaborate. After a while he decided to focus on Magnus. He observed his face while he concentrated on the photograph in front of them. The way he brushed his jaw or his bottom lip with his fingers when he was thinking. How his nose twitched a little when he didn’t like one particular print. Or how his eyes would twinkle when there was something he really liked. 

“Alec?” he heard Magnus calling. He hadn’t realized that he had been talking to him for a few minutes.

“Yeah?” Alec said, not really knowing why he was calling him.

“Are you OK?” he asked. “You seem distracted. Are you bored?”

Alec felt like he was going to panic. Had he looked like he was bored? It was him who had thought about coming to this place, thinking that Magnus would enjoy it but he hadn’t meant to look so uninterested that he would think he was bored.

“I… I’m not bored, it’s just…” he tried to say something to make him believe he was enjoying himself. 

“Why did you choose this place?” he asked kindly.

Alec sighed. “I thought you’d like it.” And when he said that, he could see that Magnus wanted to do something but had once again stopped himself. He heard a chuckle. 

“That’s really sweet of you, Alexander,” he said and Alec felt a shiver run all over his body. “But we don’t have to do something you don’t enjoy just for me.”

Alec slouched and looked down at his feet, sighing deeply. Just as he was going to apologize, he heard Magnus' voice. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” Alec looked up, confused. Magnus reached for his hand and, this time, Alec let him hold it. “I loved it. Thank you,” he said and added. “I just don’t want you to have a bad time.”

He nodded. “I’m really not.”

“Good.”

He started letting go of Alec’s hand slowly, trying to keep the contact for as long as possible, caressing the length of his fingers until they were gone.

Magnus cleared his throat. “What’s next?” he asked with a smile as he turned to walk towards the exit.

“I know it’s early but…” Alec said, following him. “I remember you saying you liked Ethiopian food and… There’s a restaurant near here.” Before Magnus could say anything, he added. “I want to try it.”

He nodded. “Then let’s go.”

 

They still had time before it was a reasonable time for dinner so they had stopped at some of the shops on the way to the restaurant. Alec had wanted to go into a small and cosy book shop and Magnus had seen a couple of little clothing and accessory shops he hadn’t been able to ignore. He tried to make Alec try on a few things, rather unsuccessfully, but it had made the atmosphere feel more relaxed.

It was after six thirty when they decided to finally go to the restaurant. It wasn’t big and the walls were decorated with art and photographs. Instead of the usual tables and chairs there were small stools and traditional Ethiopian tables, which Magnus told Alec later were called  _ mesob _ . 

Being still early for dinner, the restaurant was quite empty and they could sit down as soon as they arrived. Alec looked at the menu for a while, unable to decide what to order.

“How about we order a few things and see if you like them?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded in relief. He called the waiter and quickly ordered, almost without looking at the menu.

“Do you come here often?” Alec found himself asking when the waiter had left. 

“I’ve been here a couple of times,” he explained. “I think you’ll like it.”

The drinks came and Alec took the chance to tell him about Simon’s gig later that night. He had checked and they probably needed to take a taxi to get there in time but it wasn’t extremely far from where they were.

“So, yeah… I was wondering if you… I mean you can say no if you don’t want to but…” Alec had started rambling and Magnus was just staring at him, smiling softly as if it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. Alec noticed and stopped talking altogether, his cheeks red in embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” Magnus said, although Alec didn’t think he was really. “I’d love to go. That would give me a chance to personally thank your lovely sister too.”

“You really don’t mind?” Alec asked, wanting to make sure.

“On the contrary my dear. I’m rather looking forward to it.” 

Just then, the waiter brought the food on a large platter that he put on the  _ mesob _ after he had taken off the lid that covered it. Alec noticed they didn’t have anything to eat with and when he asked Magnus about it he just laughed a little and put his hands up.

“This is all you need,” he said rolling up his sleeves.

They ate in comfortable silence, only broken by Magnus telling him about the food. Alec had been wary at first but it had surprised him in a very pleasant way. He was glad he had gone out of his comfort zone for once. The rest of the dinner went by in a flash and too soon they were eating dessert and asking for the bill. Although Magnus had insisted on at least splitting it, Alec had gone ahead and paid, reminding him about the sandwiches he paid for when they went to the park.

Finding a taxi turned out to be a nightmare but in the end they managed to get to the venue just in time to see Simon’s band perform. The place was much more packed than they had expected. Alec had gotten a text from Izzy, telling him where they were but they still had to go through the crowd to get there. Unconsciously, he grabbed Magnus' hand to keep them from getting separated and walked towards the front where everyone was.

“You made it!” Izzy yelled when she saw them. On both sides of the stage, there were areas with tables you could stand around and they had made sure to grab one.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again my dear Isabelle,” Magnus said. Alec noticed he was still holding his hand and immediately let go of it, hoping that no one had seen, but Izzy gave him a look that told him it was too late to hide it.

“You remember Clary and Jace?” she asked, pointing at them. Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. 

“So this is  _ Jace _ ,” he said. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“We already met,” Jace answered matter-of-factly. “At the club. I was sitting next to Alec.”

Magnus shook his head. “I’ve been told that story before but I really can’t remember it happening.”

Jace furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at Alec, who was standing behind Magnus, but he just shrugged.

“Isabelle, darling. Would you be so kind to point me in the direction of the bar?” Magnus asked. After she had explained, he turned to Alec. “Do you want something?”

“I’ll go with you,” he offered, mostly because the thought of staying with his sister while he wasn’t there scared him.

“Stay, I insist,” Magnus replied and asked again.

“Nothing too sweet,” he said and as the other man was leaving he yelled, “Or too strong!”

Alec turned to look at the gang. The three of them were staring at him but just when they were about to start asking questions, Simon came out to announce the start of their performance. He breathed, relieved, as everyone turned to look at the stage and started to cheer. 

It wasn’t until they had already sung half of their first song that he saw a hand holding a glass in front of him. He took it and thanked Magnus, who just smiled in return. He raised his glass a little but before Alec could clink their glasses together, Magnus moved closer

“To us,” he whispered in his ear. 

Alec could feel his warm breath on his neck and his skin tingled, making him shiver. He had to look down and close his eyes for a few seconds before he could look at Magnus again. The man was now standing next to him, his glass raised once more. Alec finally clinked them together and took a sip from his drink. They were standing closer than they had been all evening, their hands lightly touching, and it was making him go crazy. 

Soon, Simon’s band finished playing their last song and everyone turned back towards the table.

“They did great!” Clary exclaimed, pulling on Jace’s arm happily.

“I didn’t know they’d gotten so good…” Alec blurted and everyone laughed. 

After they had finished cleaning up the stage for the next band to set up their instruments, Simon and the rest of the band members came to the table to say hello. It always amazed Alec how easily Jace made friends with people. He hadn’t been to many of the gigs because of his auditions but it seemed like they had known each other forever. He waved at Simon and saw him excitedly giving him thumbs up, grinning like a maniac.

Izzy had called Magnus over to introduce him to Simon and his band and Alec had stayed, standing behind the table and sipping on his drink. He started to feel small, just looking at the group of people in front of him. He was slouching again and he could almost hear his mother’s voice, telling him to stand up straight. His eyes were on Jace the whole time, looking at how he made everyone laugh with some joke or how everyone had hugged him when he had told them about his play. In that moment, he noticed Magnus looking at him and then at Jace and back at him. He saw him say something to Izzy. She laughed and then Magnus was walking towards him.

“Is everything alright?” he asked as he approached him.

“Yeah,” Alec replied. On the stage, the next band was almost ready to start their set. At least that way he wouldn’t have to talk.

“Do you think you can come to my studio after we’re done here?” he asked gently, trying to catch his eyes. “There’s something I want you to see.” Alec met his gaze and nodded just as the band started playing.

 

* * *

 

When the last set ended, Magnus and Alec excused themselves and, after a few smirks and winks here and there, they said their goodbyes. It had gotten late so they decided to take a cab to the studio. Alec was looking out of the window for the whole ride, and Magnus didn’t push him to talk. He felt terrible for feeling like this and for totally ruining his date at the last possible moment. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself. He wanted to say he was sorry.

They went into the studio in silence and Magnus gestured for him to sit down at the table as he went through his things and took out a stack of pictures. 

“What did you want to show me?” Alec asked, finally breaking the silence that was getting a bit uncomfortable. 

“I was going to wait to show you these,” Magnus said as he handed the stack to him. 

Alec looked through the photographs slowly. They were all of him. Some of them made him smile a little, even if he didn’t want to, and some of them he couldn’t remember Magnus even taking. 

“What do you see?” he asked softly, sitting on the chair next to him.

He finished looking through the pile before answering. But what was there to see? 

“It’s just... me,” he said. When he heard that, Magnus shook his head vehemently.

“It’s not  _ just _ you. Don’t say it’s just you as if it didn’t matter,” Magnus said, gently taking the pictures from him and putting them all over the table. “Do you want to know what I see?”

Alec looked at the photographs on the table in silence and shrugged a little. Magnus picked up one of them, of the day they went to the park. 

“You keep talking about my eyes but, have you ever  _ really _ seen yours? And your smile?” he said, putting the picture down and finding another. “You were talking about archery and how much you loved it and your eyes had this… sparkle. And you were smiling so… big,” Magnus chuckled a little at the memory of it. “They’re so beautiful Alexander.”

Alec looked at himself in the photos and sighed. He was hearing the words but he just couldn’t see it. Not the way Magnus did. Magnus took his silence as a cue to continue. He picked out some of the pictures he had taken with the bow at the studio. It was the first time Alec had actually posed and he remembered even feeling confident after a few shots. He also remembered the way he taught Magnus to hold the bow and he felt himself flush for a second before the memory of what happened after that hit him.

“You’re gorgeous from head to toe,” Magnus continued, moving just a little bit closer. “You have absolutely nothing to envy anyone.”

He wanted to say something, he wanted to protest and tell him he was wrong, that there was nothing special about him but before he could say anything, Magnus continued talking.

“It’s not only the outside,” he said, softly running his fingers over one of the pictures on the table. “Do you remember this?”

He did remember. It had happened when they had been at the park and a dog had come running out of nowhere, looking like it had been separated from its owner. Alec had moved closer, careful not to scare it, and had offered his hand for it to sniff. He had been crouching there in front of the dog for a while until it had started licking his fingers and soon after that they were playing around, waiting for the owner to come claim it. But what did that even prove? It wasn’t something anyone else wouldn’t have done, was it? 

“You’re beautiful on the inside and out,” Magnus said, looking at Alec. “It’s been a while since I’ve met someone like you Alexander.”

“Then why can’t I be more like...” Alec whispered. More like Jace, he had wanted to say, more like someone his parents could be proud of, but he couldn’t. And immediately he felt guilty for even thinking it because he loved Jace, he was his brother, and he hated every second he felt jealous of him.

Magnus slowly and gently cupped his face in his hands and pulled it down a little so their eyes could meet.

“But my dear, you already are special the way you are,” he almost whispered. “You just need to believe it.”

“It’s not that simple…” His voice was shaking a little and he cleared his throat, trying to take some control back.

“I’ll help you,” Magnus whispered, looking into his eyes with such determination that Alec felt like maybe he could do it if he was with him.

And at that moment, Alec’s eyes shifted to his mouth, just for the split of a second, and all he could think of after that was how much he wanted to kiss him again. His heart was beating fast and he was starting to feel his breath catch in his throat. Magnus was still cupping his face and was gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Slowly, he pulled Alec closer but, instead of kissing him as he was expecting, he felt their foreheads tenderly touch. They stayed like that for a few moments, their eyes closed, as Alec tried to catch his breath.

“Will you let me?” Magnus asked softly. He nodded slightly, unable to speak and, not wanting to wait any longer, he closed the space between them and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Alec could still taste the alcohol mixed with a hint of strawberry in his breath. It was intoxicating. Magnus' lips were as soft as he remembered and he found himself wondering how it would feel like to softly trap his lower lip between his teeth, although he didn't dare to. 

Magnus brushed the tip of his tongue against his lips and Alec parted them without hesitation. But it was suddenly too much and he moved back, breaking the kiss, completely out of breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Magnus leaning forward, his eyes still closed and his lips parted, chasing after him. His breath hitched. Magnus stopped before their lips touched again and looked into Alec’s eyes. He tilted his head and leaned in to crash their lips together again, his nose pressed against Magnus' cheek.

And it was then, this early in the game, that Alec knew he would never get tired of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my (new) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! <3
> 
> I'm here again with a new chapter :D I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta and bff!! <3
> 
> Also, today is my salty caramel birthday so I dedicate this chapter to her <3
> 
> Love you all!

Jace and Izzy had already gone to sleep by the time Alec got home. While he hadn’t meant to avoid them, he was glad to not have to deal with a million questions that night. It had been a long and exhausting day, an emotional roller coaster as they called it, between the actual date, the concert and what happened afterwards. Alec fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and woke up to the smell of breakfast. Clary must have spent the night again, he guessed, since it didn’t smell like something had caught on fire in the kitchen.

Alec didn’t want to leave the security of his room just yet. Having the three of them there, having breakfast together felt like too much right now. Rolling over, he reached for his phone. There was a message from Magnus. He suddenly felt nervous and his stomach did this funny thing that usually happened whenever Magnus was involved. What could he possibly want this early in the morning? Had something happened? All kinds of thoughts rushed through Alec’s mind, each one worse than the last. Hesitantly, he opened the message. It was from last night.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Did you get home safe?_ \-- 01:43

 

Alec felt terrible. Before leaving, Magnus had made him promise to send him a message when he got home but he had completely forgotten and gone to sleep without sending anything. Still not fully awake, he typed some messages as fast as he could.

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _I’m really sorry!_ \-- 10:24

 _I fell asleep_ \-- 10:24

 _I’m sorry I forgot_ \-- 10:25

 

Alec looked at the screen, waiting for an answer and feeling slightly anxious. Magnus was probably still sleeping, he thought and sighed, letting the phone fall on the bed. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he decided it was time to leave his room despite what was surely waiting for him outside. When he got to the kitchen, everyone turned towards him and gave him a surprised look.

“What?” he asked, a bit taken aback by all the staring.

“Nothing,” Jace said quickly, going back to his breakfast. Alec shrugged and took a plate from the cupboard. It was unusually silent for a minute before Izzy spoke.

“It's just… When we didn't hear you coming back yesterday night, we thought you had stayed at Magnus’,” she smirked.

“Why would I…” He must have been still half asleep because it took him a minute to fully get what she was implying. “Nothing happened!”

“Okay,” she said, still smirking and in a tone that made him think she didn't believe him.

“I'm not even going to dignify that with a response,” he replied with indifference.  

“You're not fun at all big brother.”

Alec couldn't suppress a smug smile and turned to look at Clary. “Thanks for breakfast.”

She nodded her head, smiling. “No prob－”  Before she could finish, Alec heard his sister protesting.

“How do you know it was her?” she asked. Alec just looked at her, took his now empty plate to the sink and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the head.

“You have many other talents,” he teased and Jace snorted, choking a little on his food.

“That’s what you get!” she pouted slightly and everyone started laughing.

Just as Alec was walking back to his room, he heard Jace calling him.

“Hey Alec! Before I forget. They’re giving us like, Saturday off next week,” he explained. “Well, from three… Anyway, before you came we were talking about going to Coney Island together. Wanna come with us?”

He looked at the three people in the kitchen with a questioning look in his eyes. He had never really been interested in amusement parks, not even when he was a kid, and during high school when his siblings had been going there with their friends or on dates, he had stayed home as usual.

“Simon’s coming,” Clary announced, looking up from her phone.

“And you could ask Magnus,” Izzy winked, smirking like every time she mentioned him. Alec chose to ignore it.

“I don’t know if he even likes amusement parks…” he said. And he really didn’t. It was something that had never come up.

“Come on,” Izzy insisted. “It’ll be fun!”

Alec stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. Did he really want to go on some kind of group date with his siblings and his friends? And would Magnus want to? He hadn’t seemed to hate going to the live house the day before but would it be strange to invite him to this too? He guessed he could at least ask. If Magnus didn’t want to go and prefered to do something else, he would just tell everyone they weren’t going.

“I guess I’ll ask…” he said and seeing the excitement in Izzy’s eyes he added, “No promises Iz.”

“Got it!”

As he went back to his room to send Magnus a message, Alec could still hear his sister’s giggling in the background. She seemed thrilled at the prospect of having Magnus come with them and he wondered how much of it was for her own sake. When picked up his phone he saw he had gotten a couple of messages since he left the room.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _It’s quite alright_ \-- 10:46

_I’m sure I can think of a way you can_

_make it up to me ;) ;)_                              -- 10:48

 

Alec blushed a little.

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _I’m sure you do_ \-- 11:31

 

Magnus must have been looking at his phone because a reply came not more than a minute later.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

_Unless you have any ideas._

_I’m open to suggestions ;)_       -- 11:32

 

Alec licked his lips as he read the message and sighed. This little flirtatious exchange had just started but he wasn’t sure he could keep up with it. He decided to ignore it and ask what he was going to ask in the first place.

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _Wanna come to Coney Island on Saturday?_ \-- 11:36

 _Everyone’s going and Izzy asked me to ask you_ \-- 11:37

 

After deleting the message a million times, he finally pressing the send button. Sighing, he sat down on his bed looking at the screen and nervously waiting for a reply, thinking that this must have been what people felt like in high school when asking someone out.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _So… It’s Isabelle who wants me to go?_  -- 11:39

 

Alec cursed under his breath and bit his lower lip. He really wasn’t good at this.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _It sounds fun! I’d love to go._  -- 11:41

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _No. I do_  -- 11:41

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Good to know ;)_  -- 11:42

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

_You don’t have to come if you don’t_

_want to tho_

\-- 11:43

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

_And miss the chance to spend a lovely_

_evening with you?_

\-- 11:45

 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This was not something he was used to, having someone telling him they wanted to spend time with him. Sure he had his siblings and Simon, even Clary, but this felt different. It was different. He didn’t have a chance to reply before his phone buzzed again in his hand.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Are you going to the range this week?_  --11:48

 

He looked at the words on the screen, blinking in confusion.

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _the archery range?_ \-- 11:49

 _idk I didn’t have any plans to go_ \-- 11:50

 _why?_ \-- 11:50

 

Alec saw the three dots blink as Magnus typed his reply. He saw them disappear and appear again multiple times until finally, a message came.

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Nothing :)_  -- 11:52

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _I saw you writing for a long time!_  -- 11:53

 _what is it?_  -- 11:53

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Alriiiiight_  -- 11:54

_I want to take some pictures of you_

_actually shooting an arrow, Alexander_    -- 11:55

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _Oh_  -- 11:56

 _ok_  -- 11:56

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _If you’re ok with it_  -- 11:56

 _ok?_  -- 11:57

 

Alec thought for a minute or two before replying. He guessed it wouldn’t be much different than the time at his studio and he probably would feel more comfortable at the range. More than posing without any purpose anyway. He still couldn’t understand why Magnus would want to take pictures of him, even after their conversation the night before.

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

_I’m free on Wednesday morning_

_but I have to be at work at 3_

\-- 12:01

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Outdoors?_  -- 12:02

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

_I know a place outdoors but_

_it’s a bit far._

\-- 12:03

 _We’d need to leave early_ \-- 12:03

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

_That’s OK_

_We can take my car_  -- 12:04

 _What time’s good? :)_ \-- 12:05

 

[ To: Magnus Bane ]

 _7 am?_  -- 12:06

 

[ From: Magnus Bane ]

 _Sounds… lovely_   -- 12:06

Alec chuckled a little at Magnus' reply. He thought about changing the time – he was sure they could make it in time if they left at eight – but decided against it and replied with an OK. They messaged each other for a bit longer and after a little while he heard someone knocking on his door.

“Did you ask him? What did he say?” Izzy asked from the other side of the door.

Alec sighed. “He’ll come,” he answered, immediately regretting it when he heard his sister and Clary’s little screams.

 

* * *

 

After a few message exchanges during the week, they had decided that it would be more convenient for them to meet in front of Alec’s apartment so he wouldn't have to walk around with his bow case. And there he was, a couple of minutes after seven, in the middle of the street, waiting. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Magnus had sent him a message telling him he was almost there and Alec realized he didn't know what to look for but luckily, there weren't a lot of cars passing by at that time of the day.

Magnus had also asked him about his clothes and had made Alec send him pictures to choose an outfit. In the end, he had picked a bunch of black clothes and told him to take them all with him. Just to have some options, he had said.

Alec looked down at his bow case, running his fingers over it. He remembered when his parents bought him his first bow. They had always wanted him to practice some kind of sport like the other kids and his mother had tried to make him join in all kinds of team sports since he was in elementary school. When he was in fourth or fifth grade, he had been obsessed with Robin Hood and Legolas so he had asked his parents for a bow. It was a sport after all, wasn’t it? His mother hadn’t been what one would call excited about it and it had been his father, behind her back, who had gotten the bow for him. He still had it, even if he couldn’t use it anymore, hanging on his bedroom wall.

The case he had now was a special one. He had gotten it from Jace and Izzy for his birthday a couple of years ago. They had asked Clary to draw some of his favorite characters from his favorite books, or at least her version of them, and some other things that were meaningful to him and had it custom made. Alec couldn’t remember getting a present he had loved more than that one in his entire life.

The sound of a klaxon brought him back to earth. In front of him there was Magnus, his head sticking out of a window of an old van, smiling and waving at him. Alec blinked a few times before he opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat.

“Just stick it in the back,” Magnus said as they set off. “Buckle up!”

Alec did as instructed, spending a bit too long looking at the back of the van where Magnus had some of his photography equipment and what looked liked some framed photographs. He didn’t know what he had been expecting his car to look like but it definitely wasn’t this.

“I know it’s not fancy but it’s all I need to move around,” he said, glancing at Alec who turned around, looking a bit embarrassed. “I like to spend my money on other things.”

Magnus winked at him and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Alec asked the question he’d been chewing on since Sunday.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

“I mean,” Alec said. “Why do you want to take these pictures?”

Magnus replied immediately and without hesitation. “I’m inspired. It’s just… I need to do it.”

“Oh…”

Alec couldn’t pretend he understood what Magnus was talking about, not really. He had always loved reading and he admired a long list of writers but he had never really written anything, he had never created anything. He had seen it in Izzy and in Clary though. Sometimes he had come home to piles and piles of sketches, paintings and designs. When they were in that ‘place’, they would barely speak, not even to each other.

“It’s hard to explain,” he said. Alec opened his mouth to speak but Magnus continued. “I guess… Do you know when you’re reading a book and you love it so much you can’t stop reading until you finish it?”

That was definitely something Alec could relate to. “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s something like that. But the book is my cameras and finishing it means to finally get the picture I’m looking for,” he said. “Well maybe it wasn’t that hard…”

Alec laughed and nodded. “I kind of get it.”

What he still didn’t get though, and he didn’t think he ever would, was why Magnus had chosen him for this. They’d had more than one conversation about it and he still remembered what had happened last Saturday like it had been yesterday, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why would anyone who probably had millions of options ever choose him?

They arrived at the range an hour later. The place was deserted that early in the morning and Alec was grateful since he didn’t know if he would be able to pose for Magnus if anyone was there. He wasn’t a model after all and a lot of the people there knew him and his parents. Suddenly, it occurred to him that going there hadn’t been the smartest thing he had ever done.

Once they were in the changing rooms, Alec pulled out some of the clothes that Magnus had told him to bring and glanced at him, waiting for his directions. He slowly observed the clothes in front of him and picked the ones he seemed to like the most, handing them to Alec nonchalantly. When he realized Magnus wasn’t going anywhere, Alec looked at him for a few seconds, not sure what to do. Did he want him to just change, right there, in front of him?

Magnus must have seen the apprehension in his eyes. “Oh!” he exclaimed with a little smile. “Sorry. I’ll just…” He turned around but seemed to think about it again and added. “Or I can wait outside if you want to.”

Alec shook his head. “It’s OK,” he said, turning around himself and starting to unzip his jeans.

“I promise I’ll be good,” he said and Alec could almost hear the smirk in his voice, making his cheeks flush.

He changed as fast as he could and they went to the range. It was a pretty vast field but it was also completely empty so they decided to stay not too far from the entrance. Alec found posing a lot easier this time around. Magnus had taken out his camera and had started taken some shots of the range while he warmed up and was now giving him instructions on how he wanted him to pose.

Surprisingly for Alec, it all went without a hitch. After the first few shots, Magnus had seemed too focused to make any flirtatious comments which helped him to concentrate properly on shooting his arrows. They did a couple of rounds before Magnus seemed satisfied enough with the photographs.

“I just need a couple of close-ups,” he announced as he changed the lens of the camera. “Stand there doing that thing that you do.” Magnus gestured with his hand and Alec chuckled a little.

He did as he was told and Magnus walked towards him, standing closer than he had all morning. From the corner of his eye, Alec noticed some club members had arrived while he was shooting the arrows, and he started to feel self-conscious and nervous. It was one thing to do this with Magnus alone but he wasn’t ready to have an audience.

“You look positively sexy,” Magnus said. Alec’s breath caught in his throat and quickly turned his head to look in Magnus' direction, trying to make sure no one had been close enough to hear him. Distractedly he lowered his bow, retracting the draw and unnocking the arrow, moving so quickly that he didn’t realize one of his fingers was too close to the point.

Alec hissed in pain, letting go of the bow and arrow. It wasn’t a deep cut but he was bleeding. Seeing this, Magnus put down his camera and launched himself towards him.

“Alexander! Are you OK?” he asked, visibly worried, trying to reach for Alec’s hand. Before he could even touch him though, Alec jerked his hand away.

“I’m fine,” he said, opening his case with his left hand trying to find something to wrap his finger with. “It’s nothing.” Alec turned to look anxiously at the people a few lines away from them.

“Let me see it.” Magnus kneeled next to him trying to reach for his hand again. “I… If anything happened to–”

Alec interrupted him before he could continue. “I said I’m fine,” he said sternly. He tried to ignore the hurt in Magnus' eyes as he packed his bow one-handed. “I’ll just go to have this looked at.”

Without saying anything else, Alec picked up his bow case and walked away.

 

It had ended up being nothing as he had thought and, after he had calmed down, Alec realized how much he had overreacted back in the range. The fear of any of his parents’ friends seeing him and Magnus and telling them, even if it was something as tiny as this that could probably be easily explained, had completely blinded him and now he just felt like an asshole. Magnus had only been worried about him and he had acted like he had some kind of contagious disease, practically running away from him.

He changed back into the clothes he had been wearing that morning and went to look around for Magnus. For a moment, Alec feared he had already left – not that he would blame him really – but after looking everywhere he saw him leaning against his van in the parking lot. He sighed and swallowed hard, feeling more nervous than he had ever felt around him.

“It really was nothing,” he said in a low voice, smiling shyly and apologetically.

Magnus looked up at him, relieved. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said simply, and Alec could hear a pinch of hurt in his voice.

The air felt dense and unbreathable even though they were outside. Alec opened his mouth to say something but sounds were just not coming out.

Magnus' face softened. “From your reaction back there, I’m going to go out on a limb and say you aren’t fully _out_ yet, are you?”

“I’m sorry…” Alec whispered, not really knowing what exactly he was apologizing for. Magnus shook his head.

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have assumed,” he said, moving just enough to not be leaning against the van anymore.

“I overreacted,” Alec blurted. “It wasn’t a big deal and I…” He looked down.

“You know you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are,” Magnus said and before Alec could reply to that, he raised a hand to stop him. “That said, if you’re not ready, you’re not ready. It’s OK.”

Alec’s eyes went wide. How was he so understanding? This had been one of the reasons the couple of guys he had gone on a first date before hadn’t bothered calling him again. He was out to his siblings and close friends but his parents were a different thing. With him, there would be places they wouldn’t be able to go and things they wouldn’t be able to do. He thought maybe one day he’d be able to do it, to tell them. One day he wouldn’t be afraid of their reaction anymore. But that day hadn’t come yet.

“I’d understand if this is a dealbreaker,” Alec said, “I mean…”

“Alexander… I said it’s OK, didn’t I?” Magnus smiled kindly at him and Alec thought he didn’t deserve this. “Let’s put that in the back,” he said, walking around the van to open the rear doors.

Alec followed him and after checking behind them to see they were alone, he brushed his hand softly against Magnus' to catch his attention, looking directly into his eyes. Magnus quickly glanced around them and, standing in his tiptoes, he cupped his face and gently kissed him on the lips.

 

* * *

 

When Alec went to the kitchen on Saturday morning, he was met by an extremely excited Izzy. He had woken up a bit later than usual and Jace had already left for his morning rehearsal so there was no one in the apartment to save him from her.

“I got you this to wear tonight!” she announced, handing some bags to him. “Try them on!”

Alec looked inside the bags. “We’re going to an amusement park. I was just thinking of wearing–,” he stopped talking as soon as he looked up and saw Izzy’s narrowed eyes.

“They’re not so different from your usual clothes,” she explained, taking one of the T-shirts out. “They just don’t have holes all over them. What a concept!”

He frowned but took the bags with him to his room. “Let me see you before you leave!” Izzy yelled from the living room after he closed his door.

The plan was to meet everyone near the entrance of the amusement park at four, but Alec was going to Magnus’ studio earlier since he had decided to take the day off and grab some lunch before going to the park. He emptied the bags onto his bed and after examining everything he went for a plain gray shirt, a pair of jeans and a jacket. As soon as he was dressed, he went out of his room.

“I guess it’s not that bad,” Izzy said and Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re going now? Remember, at four in front of the gate. Don’t be late.” She winked as she said that and he had to make an effort not to roll his eyes again. “Bye big brother! Love you!”

“Love you.”

  


Alec rang the bell of Magnus' studio and a voice with a British accent came from the intercom. He would've thought he had made a mistake if he hadn’t been standing right in front of Magnus’ door.

“Are you Alec?” the voice said and Alec nodded, realizing too late that the person on the other side couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, it’s Alec,” he replied and the man seemed satisfied with the answer.

Soon he heard the door slide open. Alec recognized the man when he saw him, although he had seen him for less than five minutes a few weeks ago.

“Magnus went out to get some take away but he told me to let you in,” the man explained. “I don’t know if you remember me? We met briefly a few weeks back.”

Alec nodded. He did remember his face but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember his name. “Yeah, it’s…”

“Ragnor. Ragnor Fell,” the man said as he closed the door behind them.

“Sorry…” Alec apologized, feeling bad for forgetting the man’s name.

“It’s quite alright.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. Alec didn’t know how to break it so he started wandering around the studio, hoping that Magnus would come back soon.

“So Alec,” Ragnor began, “I hear you’re quite the model.”

He blushed a little and shook his head, not really knowing what to say to that.

“Magnus seems inspired lately.” Ragnor sat down on one of the chairs, making himself comfortable as he spoke. There was another silence before he continued. “A word of unsolicited advice?”

Alec turned to look at him now with a questioning look in his eyes.

“I’m sure you have probably noticed Magnus can be rather… intense,” Ragnor said, looking at him. “He’s one of my dearest friends and I know him best. Probably better than he knows himself.”

Alec was standing in the middle of the room, listening to what Ragnor was saying, not sure if he wanted to know where this was going.

“I don’t know what he has told you…” Ragnor started, waiting for a confirmation of some kind.

“I know. About Camille,” Alec said and Ragnor continued talking, not letting him catch a breath.

“In the last couple of years, Magnus has had a few… how should I call them? Muses,” he explained. “They don’t seem to last long, however.”

Alec swallowed, listening in silence.

“You seem like a good enough kid,” he added, “You also seem quite… green.” Ragnor waited a few seconds before resuming his monologue. “He’s not in a good place. He hasn’t been for a while. He grieves as deeply as he loves and he loved Camille with all his heart.” He paused again, letting his words sink in.

“Don’t get me wrong. All I want in this world is for him to be happy again. If I knew you were the one to make that happen, I’d be the first one to encourage you.” He sighed. “But I’ve seen this more times than I can count and it always ends in heartache.”

Alec couldn’t say anything. He remembered the conversation they had the first time they kissed and then the conversation he had with Izzy right after. He looked down and sighed.

“I’m not saying it can’t happen,” Ragnor continued. “I could be wrong. It could be you. I’ve been wrong before.” He shrugged. “Damn, I hope I’m wrong! I just thought I should give you the heads up.”

“What I’m trying to say is, if you still want to do this, live in the present.”

 _“Relax and live in the present, Alec. Stop thinking about the future so much.”_ He could still hear his sister’s words in his head. And even if simple and carefree had never been something he thought he would do, maybe they were right. Maybe that was exactly what he should do.

“You don't have to worry,” Alec said, looking at Ragnor who had been staring at him with a little smile.

“Good to know then,” he said and both of them turned when they heard the sound of the door sliding open. Ragnor stood up and walked towards Alec, patting him on the shoulder. “Good talk.”

“I'm sorry it took so long, Alec,” Magnus said walking past the two men and putting the takeout bags on the table. “I hope Ragnor didn't bother you.” He glanced at his friend, narrowing his eyes but obviously joking.

“Not at all,” Alec replied shyly. Ragnor patted his back a couple of times more. He looked from Magnus to Alec and sighed.

“I guess this is my cue,” he said, making a hand gesture.

“You've always been good at taking hints,” Magnus replied with a smirk. Alec couldn't figure out who it was directed at.

“Think about what we talked about. It's a great opportunity,” he said as he started walking away towards the door.

“Can't make any promises!” Magnus yelled turning around to start taking out the food from the bags.

“And tell the boy to sign those papers!”

Alec looked at Ragnor, slightly annoyed at how he was talking about him like he wasn't there.

“I will!” Magnus replied. “Now could you please leave?”

He heard the other man laughing as the door closed.

The studio was silent for a moment before Magnus turned around to look at Alec.

“Hi,” he said in a low voice, a gentle smile curling his lips.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat. “Hi,” he barely whispered.

“I hope you're hungry,” Magnus said, pointing at the containers on the table. “Have you ever had Vietnamese food?”

“I'm starving,” he replied, walking towards the table. “And no.”

“Another first for the list,” Magnus sang, smiling as he went to the kitchen. “Would you like some wine?”

“We're going to an amusement park later, I don't think…” he stopped himself when he saw the amused look on Magnus' face. “Water’s fine.”

Magnus came back to the table with a bottle of wine and two glasses, one of them filled with water. “You need to loosen up a little my dear,” he said, handing the glass to Alec with a kind smile.

Magnus opened all the containers in front of them and started to tell Alec about each dish. Alec tried a bit of everything although some of them weren’t exactly to his liking.

“So, what was your friend talking about earlier?” Alec asked absentmindedly as he picked a salad roll from one of the boxes.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Magnus said, standing up and rushing to his bag, taking out a bunch of papers and a pen and handing them to Alec. “Ragnor wants you to sign this.”

He started looking through the papers. “What is it?” he asked, quickly reading some of the sections.

“It’s… some sort of image rights contract?” he said vaguely. “In case I use your pictures for an exhibition.”

Alec looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. “Y-you want to use my p-pictures?”

“Of course I do Alexander,” Magnus said, tilting his head looking somewhat confused by the question. “But if you don't want me to it’s OK...”

“Can I think about it?” he asked quietly.

“Yes. Of course.”

Alec finished his salad roll before he spoke again. “Can I ask you something?” Magnus nodded and he continued. “What did Ragnor want you to think about?”

“It… It was nothing,” he replied with a little smile.

Alec nodded. “OK,” he said simply. Magnus didn’t seem to want to talk about it and he wasn’t going to push for an answer. He focused on the food again but less than a couple of minutes later he heard Magnus' voice.

“It was about an exhibition,” he explained, taking a sip of his wine. “There’s this gallery that’s interested in my pictures for previous exhibitions and wants me to prepare something new for their reopening in a few months.”

He nodded again, carefully thinking what he was going to say next. He ran his fingers over the stack of papers. “Would it help?” he asked. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “If I signed these papers. Would it help?”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” he repeated.

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Alec looked serious.

“I guess it wouldn’t not help,” he said finally, letting out a sigh. “But really you don’t–”

Alec took the pen and turned the pages, looking for the ones he had to sign. “I’ll do it if it helps you.” With that, he signed the contract without hesitation. When he was finished, he handed the papers to Magnus.

“Thanks,” he said,standing up and moving closer to Alec. He took his hand, looking into Alec’s eyes for a few long moments before Magnus started to lean in for a kiss. Suddenly, Alec’s phone started buzzing and he jumped a little, making him take a few steps back.

He looked at the screen and froze. It was his mother. He felt like if he answered somehow she would know what he had just been about to do and his hand started shaking slightly. He couldn’t just ignore her though, that would only make things worse.

“Just a second,” he whispered, hoping Magnus wouldn’t notice how anxious he was feeling. He accepted the call. “Hello Mother.”

“Alec, where are you?” she asked immediately and Alec’s breath hitched. “We went by the apartment and Isabelle told us you had gone out.”

“Yeah, I’m with a friend,” he said as casually as he could.

“Is it Lily? I didn’t know she was in the city already,” his mother exclaimed, a little bit too happy.

“It’s not Lily, Mother,” he cut her, before she started planning their wedding right there.

“Oh well.” she didn’t try to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Who is it then?”

“You don’t know him,” he said and added. “You said you went by the apartment? Is there something you needed?”

“Oh, right,” she said, going back to the reason she had called. “You’re almost finished with that Masters of yours…” she started but Alec interrupted her.

“Not until the winter.”

“Yeah… Anyway,” his mother continued. “We want you to meet some of the investors. You know, so they get to know you.”

Alec breathed deeply. His heart was pounding in his chest and his blood was boiling. He swallowed and rubbed his temples hard. “Of course,” he said, staying stone cold calm. “When would that be?”

“In a couple of weeks,” she said vaguely. “Probably sometime after your sister’s birthday. I’ll let you know the details when we have decided them.”

“Understood,” he replied, nodding to himself.

After a few minutes, they hung up and Alec went back to the table. Magnus had sat down again, waiting for him to finish his call. Alec walked towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders, he pulled Magnus up and crushed their lips together. Soon enough Magnus was kissing him back, parting his lips and brushing his tongue against Alec’s, his hands sliding up his chest.

When Alec finally pulled back, he was out of breath and so was Magnus. Letting go of his shoulders, he looked down to the floor, avoiding his eyes. What the hell had gotten into him? He felt a finger running over his jaw to his chin and softly pushing his head up until their eyes met. Refraining from closing his eyes, Alec held his gaze.

“I’m not going to complain. Ever,” Magnus whispered, smiling. “But, what was that for?”

Alec sighed and grabbed Magnus' hand, slowly pushing it away from his face. Defeated, he sat down on the chair behind him. “It’s just…” he sighed.

“Was it your mother calling just now?” he asked and Alec nodded as he laced his fingers with Magnus'. “May I ask, who’s Lily?”

Alec looked up. He had hoped Magnus hadn’t heard the conversation but he guessed he hadn’t been hiding either. “It’s a girl my parents are trying to set me up with,” he sighed.

“Oh…” Magnus breathed, crestfallen. Alec’s eyes widened.

“No! It’s not like that. She… she knows I’m gay,” he explained quickly, stumbling with words. “And she’s dating someone too.”

“Too?” he repeated, smiling tenderly.

In that instant Alec realized what he had said and he felt his cheeks turning bright red. “I mean… I… j–just…” he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

“I’d say we’re on a date now,” Magus reasoned, moving closer until he was standing between Alec’s legs. “So I guess we can say we’re dating.”

Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly, moving his lips slowly against Alec’s and cupping his face with his free hand. His thumb traced the lines of his jaw, making his whole body tremble. Alec wrapped one arm around Magnus' waist, pulling him even closer. The kiss was starting to get more heated, lips parted and tongues meeting, and Alec didn’t think he could ever stop.

Magnus pulled back slowly, completely out of breath, and pressed his forehead against Alec’s, lingering there for as long as he could.

“We should probably… get going…” he said between breaths and Alec nodded slightly but he didn’t move a muscle.

“Izzy will kill me if we’re late,” he whispered, smiling a little.

“Yeah, we can't have that.” Magnus closed the space between them one more time, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

This time it was Alec who chased after Magnus, his lips still parted and breathing through his mouth. Reluctantly, he moved his arm, letting go of Magnus' waist and he took a few steps back.

“How long does it take to get there?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec towards him by the hand he was still holding.

“About forty minutes,” he said, letting Magnus pull him closer.

“And how long do we have?” He reached for the other hand, bringing both around his own waist. Alec looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

“It’s two forty five,” Alec said, looking down at Magnus who couldn’t hide a little smirk. “We’re going to be late,” he smiled.

“Maybe just a little bit,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people that are still reading my fic! <3
> 
> Thank you for always being here :)  
> Also thanks to my absolutely lovely and perfect beta <3
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“You're late!” Izzy scolded them, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It's just like ten minutes,” Alec said and turned to look at Magnus. “I told you she was going to be mad.”

Magnus smiled, inching closer to whisper in his ear. “Totally worth it.”

Alec felt his cheeks flush as Magnus walked towards the group.

“Isabelle, my dear. I apologize,” he said, smiling apologetically. “Your brother and I had some _things_ to discuss.”

Magnus winked and Izzy couldn't help but grin at the comment while Jace and Simon loudly snorted and Alec covered his face in embarrassment. Clary tried to hide her reaction by looking away and playing with her hair.

“In that case…” Izzy said clearly amused.

“Can we just go already?” Alec groaned and started walking towards one of the entrances of the park. The others followed and he slowed his pace until they had caught up. They went inside and bought their wristbands in the first ticket booth they found, taking a few maps with them.

“Let’s ride the Cyclone first,” Jace said, putting an arm around Clary’s shoulders. “Then we can head to Thunderbolt.”

“Sounds good!” Simon agreed and Izzy nodded, lacing her arm through his and pulling him towards the roller coaster.

Alec and Magnus walked a few steps behind them in a comfortable silence. From time to time, Magnus would brush the back of his hand against Alec’s and all he wanted was to have the courage to hold it.

“Hurry up you two!” Izzy yelled from the end of the line.

“It’s been a while since I rode this...” Magnus told Alec as they approached the rest of the group.

“How long?” he asked curious.

“When I was like fifteen? This wasn’t even called Luna Park.” he replied.

Alec counted in his head for a few seconds. “I couldn’t even ride it back then,” he joked. “Do you think you can keep up?”

“Are you insinuating I’m old?” Magnus asked, pretending to be offended.

“Careful!” Jace said, looking at them. “Or you won't be getting any sex,” he joked, elbowing his brother’s side a couple of times.

Alec’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a little in shock. He could feel his cheeks burn and tried to say something but then he heard Magnus snicker.

“And why would I do that?” he asked jokingly. “Doesn’t it defeat the whole purpose of a punishment if I’m punishing myself too?” There was a big smirk on his face as he said that and Izzy couldn’t contain a loud snort.

It was Jace’s turn to look somewhat shocked. He clearly wasn’t expecting Magnus to respond like that and Alec could see him trying to find a retort but quickly giving up.

“You have a point,” Jace conceded.

“I always do, my dear,” Magnus said, turning to look at Alec and sneakily grabbing his hand to give it an encouraging squeeze when the others weren’t looking.

After riding the Cyclone, hearts were beating hard and adrenaline was running high. Laughing out of pure excitement, they walked towards the other side of the park where the second fastest roller coaster was. It would probably take some form of torture for Alec to admit it out loud but he was actually having fun. He was finding Simon unusually funny and even he cracked a couple of jokes. Alec couldn’t tell if everyone was finding this as odd as he was finding it but he tried not to think about it. He was feeling kind of drunk even if he hadn’t had a single drink.

Thunderbolt didn’t disappoint and everyone was really pumped up, especially Jace and Simon, who were talking about going back to the Cyclone for, in their own words, a rematch.

“Actually,” Magnus said weakly, “I’m feeling a bit sick so why don’t you go ahead and I’ll catch up later?”

Alec gave him a worried look. “I’ll stay with you,” he told Magnus and looking at the others he said, “You guys can go. I’ll message you later and go find you.”

“You don’t have to...” he said, rather pathetically.

“Of course I do,” he whispered so only he could hear it, turning his back to the rest. In the background he could hear Clary and his sister cooing and couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little.

“Then we’ll message you when we’re done,” said Simon, gesturing for the other three to hurry up.

“Sit down somewhere!” Izzy advised, walking backwards to look at them.

“And take deep breaths!” Clary added, waving as they left.

Magnus nodded and looked at them until they were out of sight. Alec had his hand on Magnus' back.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, rubbing his back gently. Just then, Magnus straightened up, looking as fresh as he was when they got to the park. Alec looked at him confused.

“I’m fine,” he said with a mischievous smile and Alec’s jaw dropped for the second time that day.

“You were just pretending? I was worried!” he admonished.

“I’m sorry,  Alexander. I just wanted us to be alone for a little while.”

Alec opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to say. It was still hard to believe this was happening to him and he wasn’t just a spectator of someone else’s life. From the very first time he had laid eyes on Magnus that fated day on his way to work, he had known this wasn’t something that just happened to him and yet it was. He never would have believed, not in a million years, that one day he would be standing in the middle of Coney Island on a date with the mysterious man he had seen walking among the crowds on a cloudy and miserable day a month and a half ago.

He suddenly felt warm inside in a way he didn’t remember feeling before. It was nice and he liked it. Whatever this was he found himself silently wishing, as embarrassing as it might be to admit it, that it would never stop.

“Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” he asked dramatically and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re a drama queen,” he laughed and Magnus tried to produce an innocent smile but failed epicly. He couldn’t look innocent if his life depended on it.

“You hurt me Alexander,” he joked. All of a sudden, he seemed to remember something. “I forgot to ask. How’s your finger?”

“It’s fine,” he said, showing the bandaged finger to him and Magnus nodded slightly.

“I’m glad to hear that.” It came out as barely a whisper and Alec smiled shyly.

“So,” he cleared his throat. “What do you wanna do?”

“How about some cotton candy?” Magnus asked, starting to walk towards the closest snack stand. Alec blinked a few times.

“You’re serious…” He followed him closely, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“I absolutely am.” Grinning, Magnus took his wallet out and ordered. “Wanna share?” he asked but only got a shy shrug for an answer.

Alec eyed the fluffy sugar cloud Magnus was holding and tried to remember when was the last time he had one of those. Maybe one of Izzy’s birthdays when they were kids, he thought. He observed Magnus as he pinched it with his thumb and index finger and brought a big chunk of it to his mouth. Alec saw Magnus looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Take some," he said, “I might have a sugar rush if I eat it all."

Alec shook his head but took a tiny bit and put it in his mouth. Magnus looked at him amused.

“That's all?” he laughed. “Here, have some more!” He took a big chunk, similar to the one he had eaten himself and started shoving it against Alec’s lips. He kept his mouth closed, unable to react.

“Come on!” Magnus said. “It's sticking all over my fingers.”

Slowly, Alec opened his mouth and let Magnus feed him, gently pushing the piece of cotton candy and faintly touching his lips. As it melted on his tongue, Alec couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus who was casually licking the sticky pink sugar off his fingers. He couldn’t tell if it had been on purpose – although something was telling him it probably was – but he had never seen someone be as sensual as Magnus was being right then. A playful smile curled Magnus’ lips when he saw him looking and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Alec licked his lips absentmindedly and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He jumped a little, startled. Taking the phone out, he checked his messages and cleared his throat before speaking.

“They’re done now,” he said quietly, not yet completely recovered. His phone buzzed on his hand again and rolled his eyes a little.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec shook his head, sighing.

“Nah,” he replied, “Just Jace asking me to help him get a stuffed animal for Clary.”

Magnus couldn’t suppress a laugh. “What kind of date is this, one where my date is getting stuffed animals for someone else’s girlfriend?” he teased.

“I-I didn’t think you’d…” Alec stuttered, feeling confused. Magnus laughed again.

“Oh Alexander,” he said kindly, his expression softening, “I was just joking.”

Alec just nodded, smiling shyly, biting his lower lip. They finally found the rest of the gang standing in front of one of the game booths. Jace was trying his best and the other three were behind him, cheering and laughing when he ultimately failed and missed the target. When he saw Alec approaching the stand, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him forward.

“I know you won’t disappoint me,” he said, patting his shoulders hard and handing him a card with park credits. “You have the best aim.”

“This is ridiculous,” Alec whispered to him and Jace put his hands together, begging silently.

He gave the card to the staff, asking him to charge for two games, just in case, and took the water gun in front of him. Breathing deeply, he aimed and started shooting water at the target until they announced he had won the prize. He still had another go so he tried to get another of the stuffed toys, a plush cat, on top of one of the platforms. He easily won the second time around and looking away, he handed the plush cat to Magnus and walked away, ignoring the look his sister was giving him.

Izzy knew when it was time to give her brother a break though. She pushed Simon forward and pointed at the game. “As the only other single person in the group, you should be trying to get one for me,” she said and he looked around confused. “Come on, I want that one.”

“But I’m terrible at this!” he protested as Izzy pushed him all the way to the booth.

The focus had shifted to Simon who was fumbling with the water gun like he didn't know what to do with it.

Magnus followed Alec with a genuine smile on his face. “I really was just joking,” he said, “But thank you.”

Alec shook his head. “I just thought it suited you for some reason.”

They were standing side by side looking at Simon and Izzy trying to win one of the prizes while Clary and Jace cheered a few steps behind. Magnus looked down at the little plush cat in his hands and then at Alec. Moving closer, he whispered in his ear.

“I really want to kiss you.” And just like that he went back to looking at the other four while Alec was trying hard to look unaffected but doing a very poor job.

The others didn’t seem to have noticed what was happening and Alec was grateful. The last thing he needed were the looks that he’d surely be getting from everyone. Once again, he was starting to feel like he didn’t deserve this. Why did Magnus even want him? If he had been brave enough, if he had been out, Magnus wouldn’t have to tell him what he wanted, he would be able to just do it. Instead, he had to deal with him. This half closeted inexperienced kid that might not ever be able to give him what he wanted or needed. It was unnerving and Alec was losing every bit of confidence he may have thought he had.

Once it started, Alec couldn’t stop the flood of thoughts washing through his mind, destroying everything in its path. Maybe it’d be better if this ended now, before anyone got hurt, before his self doubt and lack of confidence were too much to bear and Magnus got tired of him. He had traveled the world, met so many different people and seen so many different places that Alec couldn’t help but to feel he wasn’t more than an anecdote.

And the truth was that he also wanted to kiss him. At that moment he didn’t think he had wanted anything more in his life than to grab him by the waist, pull him close and kiss him, like characters in a romantic movie. But at this point, if he had to choose between what he wanted and what he had to do for his family, well, it wasn’t a choice at all.

After the four hours had passed and the park was about to close, they took the subway back and decided to end the evening at a diner near the apartment. They shared a booth, fries and mozzarella sticks and they had breakfast food for dinner. Alec was having more fun than he had had in a while and yet he couldn’t quite shake his earlier feelings off and actually really enjoy the time they were spending together.

It was pretty late when they finally left the diner and since the apartment was so close, they invited Simon and Magnus to stay the night. Simon had agreed instantly but Magnus had politely declined, since he had to meet Ragnor early Sunday morning. Alec insisted on going with him to his studio, arguing he was the only one going alone.

“But then you’ll be the one going back home alone,” Magnus refuted amused.

“I’ll uber home,” Alec replied simply. He could see Magnus literally stopping himself from saying anything else. After all, one would have to be quite daft to not realize why Alec was offering to do this.

The walked side to side, slowly and in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Magnus was playing with the plush cat, throwing it up and catching it again in his hands. He looked at the stuffed animal again and let out a chuckle, as if he had suddenly realized something. Alec looked at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“It’s just…” he said, chuckling again. “It’s the first time anyone gave me a carnival game plush.”

Alec blinked a couple of times. “So…” he said quietly. “I’m your first?”

“You most definitely are Alexander.”

Just a few minutes later they were in front of Magnus’ building. Alec took out his phone but Magnus stopped him.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since before we left the park,” he said, trying to catch Alec’s gaze. “Was it something I did?”

Alec quickly shook his head. He thought he knew what Magnus meant, and while it might have prompted all the negative thoughts that had been clouding his mind for half of the evening, it was definitely not his fault.

“It’s just… me,” he tried to explain. “Overthinking as usual.”

Magnus moved just slightly closer, careful not to make Alec uncomfortable. “Do you wanna come in?” he asked and seeing the look of surprise in Alec’s eyes, he added. “We can talk.”

He thought for a few seconds before shaking his head again. Even if Magnus had made clear why he was inviting him for, the idea of staying the night at his studio wasn’t something Alec could handle at that moment. “Raincheck?”

“Absolutely.”

They stood in silence again for a moment before Alec finally ordered the uber.

“They’ll be here soon,” he said, putting the phone back in his pocket.

“I’ll wait with you.”

They stood there in silence, looking at the cars passing by and waiting for the uber to come round the corner. The temperature had dropped considerably since they left the studio that afternoon and while Alec was wearing a jacket, Magnus’ shirt was a bit thin. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

“You really don’t have to wait out here,” Alec said. “It’ll be here any minute.”

Magnus shook his head. “I’m not letting you wait alone. But we could go wait in the hall.”

He tilted his head a little, pointing at the entrance of the building. Alec shrugged and waited for Magnus to lead the way. Once they were inside, he turned to look at the street and without taking his eyes off it, he spoke.

“Earlier in the park...” he started. Now that they were inside, out of sight of prying eyes, he could work up the nerve to talk.  “W–when you said you wanted to… kiss me. I… I wanted it too. It’s just... ”

“I know,” Magnus said, moving closer to stand next to him. “I still do though.”

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus and bit his lower lip. “Me too.” It came out barely as a whisper and as soon as the words left his lips he was tilting his head and slowly leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, nothing like the kiss he had imagined when they were at the amusement park. Alec rested one hand on Magnus’ hip but didn’t make any attempt to pull him closer.

They stayed like that, lips moving tenderly and tongues slightly touching, until they heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the building. Reluctantly, Magnus pulled back.

“Don’t forget to message me when you get home this time,” he whispered, lingering close to Alec.

“I won’t.”

“Good night Alexander.”

“Good night.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days were extremely busy for Alec. He was behind with some of his school work and his thesis was not going as well as he had planned. In a way it was kind of fortunate that he had so much to do. It allowed him to stop filling his brain with all those negative thoughts he had been having.

Alec had spent Sunday and most of Monday and Tuesday focused on his thesis, going between the university library and the library where he was doing his internship. The only times he had been home were to sleep and eat breakfast, and he had almost not looked at his phone, except to send a couple of short replies to Magnus’ messages. He hadn’t been purposely trying to avoid him but he wasn’t trying very hard to reach out either. Alec hated that he always had to overanalyze everything. Why couldn’t he follow everyone’s advice and just stop thinking and live in the moment?

But how could he live in the moment if he had to hide all the time? If he couldn’t do anything spontaneous because of the fear of getting caught? Why should Magnus, who was obviously very much out, have to go back to the hiding and the secrecy, just because Alec didn’t have the guts to tell his parents the truth? He didn’t want to ask that from him. Maybe he really didn’t care now but soon enough it would become more work that he was worth.

Maybe it was time to finally come out. Maybe he had never even tried before because he had never had a real reason to do it? Was that really it? He knew Izzy and Jace would be happy if he did it too. It was what everyone wanted.

Alec’s thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone on the table.

[ From: Magnus ]

_Alexander_ \-- 13:07  


He furrowed his brow, waiting for the next message to come.  


[ From: Magnus ]

_Are you free later today?_ \-- 13:08  


Alec looked at his computer. He had been struggling with this part of the thesis for a while and he probably was in need of a break anyway. Despite everything he had on his mind, all he had been telling himself this past couple of days, Alec still wanted to see Magnus.

 

[To: Magnus ]

_Yeah_  -- 15:09

[ From: Magnus ]

_Wanna come by?_ \-- 15:10

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Sure_ \-- 15:10

_When?_ \-- 15:11

[ From: Magnus ]

_How about now?_ \-- 15:11

 

He took one last glance at his computer screen and shook his head. He was definitely not going to write anything so he might as well go.

[ To: Magnus ]

_See you in 30?_ \-- 15:12

_Need to get dressed_ \-- 15:12  


[ From: Magnus ]

_Or I could go there ;)_ \-- 15:12  


Alec decided to ignore his message. One day, he’d be able to keep up with all the flirting but that day wasn't today. He typed a message that read ‘ _See you there_ ’ and went to get dressed. Without his siblings choosing his outfit for him, he was ready and out of the apartment in less than ten minutes.

“You’re early,” Magnus said as he opened the door for him. Alec scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly. He had thought about waiting a little before leaving his apartment but in the end he had decided ten minutes wouldn’t be that big of a deal.

“Sorry. I was ready earlier than I thought,” Alec said, looking down to the floor.

“You apologize a lot, Alexander.” Magnus walked past him, grabbing his hand on the way and pulling him inside the studio.

“I’m sorry…”  he repeated receiving an amused look from Magnus. Alec opened his mouth, almost apologizing again but he stopped himself, biting his lower lip.

“What do you wanna do?” he asked casually. “We could go out or we could stay in.” Alec didn’t miss the little smirk on Magnus’ lips as he said that last part. He shrugged.

“You messaged me,” he replied in a fake annoyed tone. “Shouldn’t you be the one deciding?”

“I’m just giving you the chance to tell me if you’d rather go out,” he said with a wink, inching just a tiny bit closer. Alec could feel a blush creeping up his face and had to look away to gain some control.

“I guess… We could stay in?” his voice was low, barely there. He looked at Magnus, who was slightly tilting his head back.

“Good.” Magnus whispered.

They kept looking at each other in silence. Alec’s heart had started beating faster, loud in his ears and he wondered if Magnus could also hear it. For a moment he thought Magnus was going to kiss him, but instead he grinned.

“Because I was thinking I could cook some dinner and we could watch a movie,” he said in a lighthearted tone. Alec was a little taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere but Magnus’ smile was contagious and he found himself not being able to stop a goofy lopsided smile from curling his lips.

“You cook?” he asked and Magnus let go of his hand, gasping rather dramatically.

“You seem surprised, Alexander,” he said, pretending to be offended by Alec’s reaction.

He shook his head, amused. “It’s just… I just can’t picture it.”

“Well,” Magnus started. “You’re going to see it.”

He sounded so proud and confident and Alec just stood there, his eyes fixed on him wondering how was he so lucky. How a person like Magnus could be remotely interested in a boring person like him. His expression softened and he let out a quiet sigh.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he heard Magnus say. “Or I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.”

Alec swallowed and parted his lips slightly, breathing through his mouth. “Then don’t,” he blurted without thinking. Just as he said those words, he looked away, a mixture of embarrassment and surprise at his own actions in his eyes. What had he just said?

He could sense Magnus taking the few steps that separated them and stopping right in front of him. He softly ran his index finger down Alec’s jaw and gently pushed his chin up so he could look into his eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Magnus whispered as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together.

 

* * *

 

Alec was famished.

After they had finally started cooking, it had taken Magnus a couple of hours to finish even with his help, or more like in spite of it. As usual when he worked on his thesis, Alec had skipped lunch and not realized he was hungry until he was already at the studio. Magnus had gotten mad at him for trying to eat some of the food while he was cooking and had banished him to the couch, telling him to go through Netflix to choose a movie for them to watch after dinner.

To make the wait less tedious, Magnus had started telling him some of his adventures with Ragnor. Alec just sat on the couch, listening and trying to imagine what would it be like to be part of those stories.

“So we were in Peru for one of my exhibitions,” he explained as he chopped vegetables. “It was a good one. I sold a lot of paintings.” Magnus sounded proud. Alec made a noise from the couch to let him know that he was listening.

“Anyway, it was time to come back to the US and we took the unsold paintings to the airport and checked them in to be sent back as cargo. We kept the papers, of course, to go through customs before leaving.” Magnus snickered to himself, like he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the memory.

“We had to fill these forms and,” he snickered again, “well, I had had the brilliant idea to name one of my pieces _Contrabando_ , which is Spanish for smuggling. You can imagine how things went from there.”

“What happened?” Alec asked.

“I gave them the customs papers without a second thought and they looked at me like I had grown a second head,” Magnus said. “They took me to this room and I tried to explain but my Spanish was non-existent and their English well, it was rusty at best.” He laughed. “Ragnor was trying to get to me, screaming some nonsense outside the door,” he continued. “Total chaos.”

“But…” Alec said, pausing for a couple of seconds. “Who in their right mind would write that if they really were smuggling something?”

Magnus burst into laughter. “That’s what I told them!” he exclaimed. “We barely made it to the plane.”

Alec could hear his stomach rumble and growl loudly as he looked through the catalog on the TV. Putting the remote down, he walked towards the kitchen area again and leaned against one of the pillars, studying Magnus in silence as he served the food onto two plates and gave them the final touches. He picked up both dishes and turned around, just to see Alec looking at him fondly.

“You know what happened last time you were looking at me like that,” he said, walking past him towards the table and putting the plates down. Alec chuckled. “Wine?”

“Sure,” he replied, sitting down. “This looks good. What is it?”

Magnus came back carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine. “It’s an Indonesian dish,” he said. “It’s called _Nasi ulam_. Go ahead, try it.”

Alec took a spoonful and glanced at Magnus who was staring at him, waiting for him to taste the food. Suddenly he felt nervous. What if he didn’t like it? He brought the spoon to his mouth and put it in. His eyes went wide in surprise.

“Do you like it?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“It’s really good!” Alec mumbled with his mouth full. Magnus smiled, relieved, and started eating. After taking another mouthful of the rice, he continued. “Did your parents teach you how to cook? Our mother wouldn’t let us near the kitchen. Izzy and Jace are real walking hazards.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Magnus smile faintly, almost sadly, as he shook his head. He stopped eating and looked up at him.

“Magnus?” Alec called but he just shook his head again.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Most definitely not appropriate _date talk_.” Magnus raised his hands, using his fingers to make a quote gesture in the air.

“I want to hear it,” he said softly, “If you want to tell me.”

Magnus looked away, thoughtful. “My mother… she died when I was ten,” he said. Alec listened in silence, not wanting to interrupt. “By then, my father was out of the picture so I wound up at an orphanage.”

“I’m sorry…” he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“Don’t be,” Magnus said quickly. “A few years later I met Ragnor at the orphanage. He was volunteering there while he got his degree. It’s thanks to him that I continued painting. I call him my friend but he’s also the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father.”

Alec nodded silently.

“He saw the potential in me. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

Alec pressed his lips in a line, feeling somewhat small and guilty. Magnus let out a humorless laugh.

“I told you it wasn’t a good conversation topic for a date,” he joked, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

“No,” Alec said, grabbing one of Magnus’ hands and squeezing it gently. “I want to get to know you.”

Magnus smiled again, this time wider and genuinely happy. “Let’s finish this so we can watch that movie, OK?”

 

* * *

 

After helping with the plates, Alec went to sit on the couch to start playing the movie he had chosen. Magnus brought the wine and the glasses with him and, handing one to Alec, sat down next to him and put the bottle on the floor. As the movie went on, Magnus slowly moved closer until their sides were touching and his head was resting against Alec’s arm. Feeling the warmth of Magnus’ body against him made his heart beat faster again.

Unconsciously, their hands found each other and loosely intertwined their fingers. Alec breathed deeply before he turned his head to look at Magnus, the movie completely forgotten by then. Their eyes met and before he realized, Magnus was taking the wine glass from his hand to safely put it next to the bottle and kissing him without hesitation, parted lips moving against each other. Alec felt him deepen the kiss, cupping his face with one hand.

It was exhilarating and maybe it was the wine but his head was spinning out of control. He felt free and daring, like he could do anything he wanted, so without a second thought, he ran his tongue over Magnus’ lower lip and gently captured it between his, sucking on it. They pulled back, just enough to catch their breaths but soon they were kissing again, deeper than before, and Magnus was running one hand through Alec’s hair, shifting his body so he was kneeling on the couch, pressing himself closer.

Alec didn’t know how long they had been kissing when he felt Magnus move back slightly, their lips almost touching, and begin to carefully, almost hesitantly, place soft barely there kisses along his jawline. He moved back again, waiting for any kind of indication to continue. Alec bit his lip and slowly tilted his head, feeling warm puffs of air against the skin of his neck that sent a jolt of electricity down his spine, making him shiver. Alec’s breath caught in his throat when Magnus finally pressed his lips against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses all over it.

A little whimper escaped his lips and Alec felt his face burn in embarrassment. He bit his lower lip, trying hard to suppress any more sounds, feeling completely mortified. Magnus went back to his lips and kissed him hard. Alec’s heart was pounding like a drum inside his chest and it was getting hard to breathe. He slid his hands over Magnus’ chest and pushed him slightly, breaking the kiss to try to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, Magnus was looking at him in a way he had never experienced before, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer until he was almost straddling his lap. Alec’s lips found their way to his neck and he tentatively brushed the tip of his tongue against his skin, drawing a moan from Magnus.

Suddenly everything was too intense. The heat of their bodies against each other, the feeling of Magnus’ hands running through his hair or caressing the back of his neck, the sounds that he was starting to make. Alec froze instantly, his lips still lightly touching Magnus’ neck.

“Maybe... we should stop,” Magnus said between pants. Alec nodded, unable to say anything, his hair tickling Magnus' skin.

They lingered there for a moment, catching their breaths, before he reluctantly let go of Magnus’ waist. He sat down next to Alec and picked up the remote, stopping the movie that had been playing in the background all that time.

“I guess we’ll watch it some other day,” he said, sitting sideways to face Alec.

“Yeah…” Alec rested his head against the back of the couch and turned it towards Magnus.

Magnus smiled and it took Alec all his willpower not to kiss him again.

“Any interesting plans?” Magnus asked, reaching for Alec’s hand and playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

“Actually,” he said, “Izzy’s birthday’s next week. We’re going to have dinner with our parents on Friday but she’s probably planning something for Saturday. I’m sure she’d want you to go to whatever that might be.”

Magnus nodded. “Of course I’d love to go.” he replied. “I really like Isabelle.”

“She’ll be happy to know that,” Alec laughed.

“I need to get her a present,” Magnus said, pressing his lips together, deep in thought.

“You don’t have to…” he said, “You probably just need to show up.”

“Oh Alexander,” he shook his head. “While I’d be inclined to agree that my presence would suffice, who shows up at a birthday party without a present?”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, I guess…”

They stayed in silence for the next few minutes, just sitting down next to each other. Alec liked these moments when they felt so comfortable they didn’t feel the need to talk. He had thought it would be awkward but it had just been natural with Magnus. He was starting to get used to having him around.

“So…” Alec started. “I’m thinking about coming out to my parents.” He was looking to the ceiling as he said that, but he could see out of the corner of his eye how Magnus stirred in his seat and looked at him.

“You are?” he asked, intrigued.

“Yeah… I mean…” he swallowed before continuing. “You won’t have to hide anymore because of me.”

Magnus took his time before replying. “You can’t come out to your parents for my benefit, Alexander,” he said gently, sounding concerned.

“I j-just figured…” Alec stuttered, turning his head to face Magnus.

“This might not be ideal but I told you it was OK,” he said, holding Alec’s hand a little bit tighter. “You have to do this for yourself. You have to want it, even if I wasn’t part of the equation.”

Alec looked away and nodded, thoughtful.

“I wouldn’t want you to do something you’re not ready for,” Magnus added, caressing Alec’s hand with his fingers.

There was another silence and Alec couldn’t stop replaying Magnus' words in his head. Everything he had ever done had always been about what others had wanted him to do, what would make others happy, what he had to do. But as he had been told numerous times by his siblings and now Magnus, he had to do this for himself because it was what he wanted, what he needed for his own happiness and that scared the hell out of him. It was his parents’ reaction to the news that probably scared him the most. Not because they would cut him off, he didn’t really care about the money. What he was afraid of was the mere chance of seeing disappointment or even disgust or hate in their eyes because despite everything he loved his parents. Even more so he was afraid of putting Izzy, Jace and even Max in a situation where they’d have to choose a side.

“What are you thinking?” Magnus asked, bringing him back to reality.

“It’s just… a bit scary,” he sighed, finally looking at him again.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m sure your siblings and friends will be there for you,” Magnus said softly. “And me, too.”

Alec smiled, grateful. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> As usual tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people that are still reading my fic! <3
> 
> Thank you for always being here :)  
> Also thanks to my absolutely lovely and perfect beta <3  
> And thanks to my lovely Pravs <333 I love you my smol cupcake!
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec paced from side to side outside his parents’ office. Estelle, their assistant, looked up at him from time to time, frowning in annoyance. He had tried sitting down, as she had suggested to him for the millionth time, but he was too worked up, too angry, to sit still. Alec looked at his shaking hands and clenched them into a fist.

“You know?” he heard Estelle say after she let out an exasperated sigh. “Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood are extremely busy today dealing with this situation. I don’t know if–” She stopped talking when she saw the stern look in Alec’s eyes.

“I’m sure they can make time to talk to their son,” he said in a deep serious tone.

 

* * *

 

It had all started that morning when Alec had been leisurely having breakfast, remembering his date with Magnus the night before. They had gone to this amazing Greek restaurant on East 54th street for dinner and after a short walk, they had gone back to Magnus’ place. Alec was starting to realize how since they had started seeing each other he had been letting himself experience so many new things, eat new foods, visit new places and it was all thanks to Magnus. He was showing him this world of possibilities, giving him the courage to do things he never thought he’d do before. Being with him was, to put it simply, empowering.

Since it was early and he had some time to kill before going out, Alec had sat down on the couch with his coffee and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels until, suddenly, something caught his eye. They were showing this picture of his parents, maybe from a few years back, on a financial news program. He turned up the volume, putting his mug down on the coffee table.

_“... and a recent massive document leak in relation with the ongoing investigation has revealed the involvement of Lightwood Industries in the 1995 tax evasion scandal. According to these documents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, co-owners and CEOs of Lightwood Industries, allegedly made a deal with the authorities and the Government which allowed them to avoid being charged as long as they provided information on the rest of the companies named as part of the scandal. This information was sealed by the FBI and kept secret until just a few hours ago when…”_

Alec heard a gasp. He hadn’t noticed that Izzy and Jace had come out of their rooms and were standing behind the couch. When he turned around he was met by wide confused eyes.

_“... Due to this new scandal and the similarities with the one in 1995, all the companies involved have been put under investigation. Lightwood Industries, who had declared that the company was free of suspicion, has yet to make a statement regarding the new information that has surfaced…”_

Izzy had gone to sit next to Alec and was holding his hand tightly. They watched the news in silence until the next item started. Even then no one dared to speak for a few minutes. He didn’t know what was going on and he felt frustrated and angry. How could their parents do something like this? Even if they had made a deal, that meant they really had done what they were accused of, they had just been smarter or faster than others. And the worst part was that they had kept it from them, especially from him, maybe hoping he would never know about it. After making him feel he was not good enough all his life

“What’s gonna happen?” Izzy asked, her eyes fixed on the TV. Jace put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

As angry as he was at his parents, Alec couldn’t let that show, not in front of Izzy. It was bad enough as it was. “Everything’s gonna be OK,” he said reassuringly.

She nodded lightly. “But what if it isn’t?·

* * *

 

The doors of the office opened and what appeared to be the whole legal team of the company started to pour out of it, still heatedly discussing strategies and legal actions against whoever leaked the documents to the press. Before Alec could react, the doors closed again. He looked at Estelle, who was slowly picking up the phone to inform his parents of his presence in the hall. The absolute impassivity of the woman, the way that she didn’t seem to even acknowledge his existence, was the last straw. He strode towards the doors and opened them without hesitation.

“Wait!” Estelle called from her desk, fumbling with the phone as she tried to stand up to stop him. “You can’t go in there.”

“Watch me,” he said in such a grave tone that it stopped her in her tracks, leaving her speechless as he closed the doors behind him.

Those doors didn’t lead straight into his parents’ office, but to yet another small hall where people usually waited to be led into the office. Alec could hear Estelle finally reacting on the other side of the door so he grabbed the knob and after knocking a couple of times, he went inside without waiting for a reply.

“Alexander!” Maryse exclaimed which made him frown in annoyance. He had gotten so used to the way his full name sounded when Magnus said it that he had forgotten why he didn’t like it in the first place.

“Don’t act so surprised, Mother. I’ve been here all morning,” Alec said sharply. Just then, Estelle appeared behind him.

“I’m very sorry!” she apologized deeply. “He wouldn’t listen when I told him to wait outside.”

His mother dismissed her with a hand gesture. “Our son is allowed to come and go as he sees fit,” she said.

The woman apologized again and left the room, closing the door behind her. Alec had his eyes fixed on his parents. He had been so angry but now that he was there in front of them, some of that courage was starting to fade.

“Is the company involved in this scandal?” Alec asked, as calmly as he possibly could. “And don’t lie to me. You know it’ll eventually come out anyway.”

“No,” his father replied. “The company’s clean.”

“Not really _that_ clean, is it?” he snapped, the anger he had felt coming back in full force.

“I see you know about that…” Robert whispered.

“We own a TV, you know? It would be impossible not to.”

“Do not speak to your father like that.” Alec was slightly taken aback by the sound of his mother’s voice. No matter how mad he was, Maryse was still quite scary. He recovered quickly, however, and started talking again.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked.

“Tell you? You’re just kids. You wouldn’t have understood,” Maryse said shaking her head.

“Well, that’s not what you told me last year when you wanted me to come work for you,” Alec retorted. “Whatever happened to all the _‘You’re an adult now’_ , _‘You have to be responsible’_?”

Her face contorted with anger. She was furious but there was nothing she could say about that so she simply breathed in and out and her face went back to the stoic facade she usually wore.

“After all these years making me feel I wasn’t good enough…” he said angrily. “And you did… this.”

“Son,” Robert said, walking a few steps towards him. “It wasn’t like that. We only wanted you and your siblings to not make the same mistakes we made.”

“And you think that concealing this from us helped?” Alec asked not really looking for an answer. “You thought we would never find out?”

“We weren’t allowed to talk about it,” he tried to explain but Alec cut him off immediately.

“That’s convenient, isn’t it?”

“Alec!” Maryse’s voice came like thunder, stopping him from continuing to lash out at his father. “This is not what our family needs right now,” she said and Alec gave her a questioning look. “We’ll tell you all you want to know but we’re going to need something from you.”

“What do you need?” he asked harshly.

“You’re going to have to step up,” she said and Alec looked at her, eyes open wide in surprise.

“You mean... work for you? W-when?” He still had a whole semester to finish his Master’s degree, he thought. And then there was–

“Not for us. With us,” she said. “The company needs a new face. Someone young that could have never been involved in any scandal.”

“What?” Alec blinked a few times. That had been a drastic turn of events and he wondered if this would’ve happened if he had never gone there to yell at his parents in the first place. But he knew it probably would have, sooner or later.

“We’re going to have to make an announcement within the next few days,” his mother explained. “Maybe after next week’s party with the investors.”

“No…” Alec whispered. Maryse raised an eyebrow.

“What did you just say?” He knew she had heard him, even if it had been almost inaudible.

“I had until the winter. I still have my degree to finish,” he said, mostly to himself.

“I’m sure that you can get some kind of leave of absence given the situation,” Maryse replied dismissively.

“I’m going to have to think about it.” Alec sounded definite. His mother was about to say something when Robert stopped her, grabbing her arm and physically pulling her back a couple of steps.

“Very well,” she said. “You have until your sister’s birthday dinner this Friday to decide.”

Alec nodded and turned to leave.

“I hope you make the right choice.”

 

* * *

 

“You can't do it!”

Izzy’s voice was a mixture of anger and concern. Alec hadn't wanted to tell his siblings about his conversation with their parents but Izzy was, as usual, relentless and hadn't stopped until he hadn't had any other choice but to give up and tell them everything. They had listened in silence, as Alec explained what had happened during his visit to their parents’ office that morning. When he had finished though, Izzy jumped off her seat, unable to control her outrage. In contrast, Jace had just reached his hand out and gently squeezed Alec’s shoulder, looking him in the eye without saying a word. As much as Alec appreciated his sister’s passion, he found more comfort in the unspoken exchanges he usually had with Jace. The bond they shared was something neither could explain but couldn't live without.

“You know that even if they said I could choose,” Alec started, “It’s not like I really have a choice.”

“You do! You can say no!” Izzy insisted but he shook his head.

“And then what?” he said softly, not wanting to upset her even more. He saw his sister open her mouth to speak but no words came out and she sat down again, somewhat defeated.

“So what do you have to do?” Jace asked.

“I really didn’t give them the chance to explain,” Alec shrugged. “Not that it’ll change anything. They said I’d have to be working with them but that’s all I know.”

“What about Magnus?” Izzy looked at him as she asked cautiously, as if she didn’t really want to bring it up.

“W–what about him?” It had come out a bit more harshly than he had intended but the question had taken him by surprise.

“If you guys are dating…” Izzy started. “I mean… you are, aren’t you?”

“I… we… I-I guess,” Alec stuttered and shook his head. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Alec… If Mom was determined to find you a girlfriend before…” she replied, her tone gentle but firm.

Alec stayed silent for a moment. He wanted to believe that his parents would have enough to think about with the current situation than to keep trying to find a girlfriend for him but he knew them better than that.

“Even so,” he said. “We’re not _that_ serious… He doesn’t need to be involved in our family drama.”

“OK,” she agreed, nodding her head. Alec was a little bit suspicious of how easily she had dropped the topic but he wasn’t going to risk it by asking about it.

“When do you have to tell them?” Jace asked.

“On Friday. At Izzy’s birthday dinner.” He looked at her apologetically and she shook her head.

“It’s fine. We never really enjoy those anyway,” Izzy said, with a little smile. “I guess I shouldn’t do anything for my birthday this year.”

Both Jace and Alec looked at their sister who couldn’t hide her disappointment. She really loved celebrating her birthday but it was true that it didn’t seem appropriate to throw a massive party given the circumstances.

“Why don’t we do something here?” Jace offered, trying to cheer her up. “Just us, Clary, Simon… Magnus?” He glanced at Alec as he said that.

“He did tell me he’d love to come to your birthday party,” Alec said with a smile. “I think he even has a present.”

That seemed to make Izzy smile. “I guess we could have a small party here,” she replied.

“It’ll be great,” Jace said convincingly, reaching past Alec to give her a little nudge.

“I better start making preparations,” Izzy laughed. “I’ll send you the lists with what I’ll need you to do.” She patted Alec’s knee and stood up, walking away towards her room.

* * *

 

Alec’s phone buzzed on his desk. He was getting ready for Izzy’s birthday dinner but kept getting distracted by Magnus’ messages.

[ From: Magnus ]

_So tomorrow at 6?_ \-- 16:13

_At your place?_  -- 16:13

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_For the millionth time, yes_ \-- 16:14

 

It had been getting gradually easier to talk to him, especially when they were texting. Face to face conversations were a different story but when Alec didn’t have to look directly at him, he felt bolder, even trying to respond to Magnus’ flirtatious messages from time to time.

[ From: Magnus ]

_: (_  -- 16:15

Alec waited for his next message but when nothing came, he started typing.

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_You’ve asked a million times already!_  -- 16:17

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_I don’t want to forget_  -- 16:18

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Is it your age?_  -- 16:18

 

He felt particularly happy about that one and couldn’t help but chuckle a little to himself as he pressed the send button. A reply came just a second later.

[ From: Magnus ]

_Well, that’s just mean Alexander_  -- 16:19

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Sorry_  -- 16:19

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_No you’re not_  -- 16:20

_Anyway_  -- 16:20

_All dressed up?_  -- 16:21

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Not quite_ \-- 16:21

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_Interesting_  -- 16:22

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Since you’ve been distracting me_ \-- 16:22

_…_  -- 16:22

 

Alec rolled his eyes at the phone but smiled a little. At that moment he heard a knock on the door and, before he could say anything, Izzy came in.

“You’re not ready yet?” she asked, surprised.

Just when he was going to answer, his phone buzzed again with a message.

[ From: Magnus ]

_Don’t blame me_  -- 16:25

_You’re the one putting images in my head_  -- 16:26

 

Alec chuckled and shook his head a little, forgetting that his sister was standing right next to him.

“Is that Magnus?” Izzy asked with a knowing smile that quickly turned into a smirk when she saw the blush on Alec’s cheeks. “Tell him I say hi!”

“I’m sure you can do that yourself,” he replied but started typing anyway.

[ To: Magnus ]

_Izzy says hi_  -- 16:28

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_Awww she’s a sweetheart_  -- 16:29

_Be a darling and tell her happy birthday_  -- 16:29

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_You can’t be serious_  -- 16:30

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_I always am ;)_  -- 16:30

 

Alec closed his eyes for a second and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What did he say?” Izzy tried to look at the phone screen but he moved it away.

“He told me to tell you happy birthday,” he muttered.

“Tell him–” she started but Alec cut her before she could say anything else.

“You tell him!” he exclaimed. “I still need to get dressed.” Izzy reached out her hand, gesturing for Alec to give her the phone. “Use your phone!”

“Don’t be so grumpy!” she teased. “You can’t get mad at me today. It’s my birthday!” Alec let out a grunt and she started laughing as she went out of his room. “Hurry up or we’ll be late!”

 

* * *

 

The car ride to their parents place was silent. In other circumstances, they would be having dinner at Izzy’s favorite restaurant but this year their parents had decided it would be better to stay home too. The timing couldn’t have been worse and Alec felt bad for his sister but Izzy, being the free spirit that she usually was, had been able to find the positive side to the situation and was actually looking forward to spending her birthday in private without big parties.

When the doors of the elevator opened, it was Max who received them. Since he had transferred to his new school it had been difficult for him to come to the city for their birthdays. Izzy was beaming and she almost ran out of the elevator to hug her little brother.

“You came!” she exclaimed. Behind them, Maryse and Robert smiled.

“Yeah! Mom and Dad bailed me out,” he laughed and Izzy hugged him tighter. “I… can't breathe.”

“Can't I miss my little brother?” she protested.

“Let him go Iz. He's turning purple,” Jace joked as he ruffled Max’s hair.

Alec smiled fondly at the scene in front of him. They were definitely not perfect, not even close, but it was moments like this, when all of them were together, that made him realize how lucky he was to have a family that despite all their problems were at least still there at all. It made him think about Magnus and what he had told him a few days back. If he were to lose any of them, he didn’t know what he would do.

A sudden wave of panic washed over his body. What if he was the one that destroyed these moments? What if after he finally came out, they wouldn’t be together like this anymore? Was it really worth it?

“Let’s go to the dining room,” their father said. “We have another surprise.”

They followed their parents to the dining room. On the table there was a variety of dishes from Izzy’s favorite Lebanese restaurant, the same one they always went to for her birthday. She hugged them both without hesitation

“I thought they didn’t deliver,” she said, her voice cracking a little.

“They made an exception,” Robert replied, smiling at her.

Everyone sat down around the table and didn’t waste a second to start eating. Their parents seemed to try really hard to avoid talking about the company or the scandal for which Alec was grateful since the day was about Izzy and he didn’t want to ruin it for her after having started it so well. He had hoped they would wait until dinner was over to ask him about his decision, but deep inside he knew that was probably not going to happen so he had resolved to try to make it as painless as possible whenever it came up.

“So I’ve almost finished designing my first small collection. Just in time for the contest,” Izzy announced happily.

“What about work?” Maryse asked and drank a sip of her wine.

“It’s going great too,” she said, a hint of pride in her voice. “We just released this app and I did all the graphics. It’s selling pretty well too!”

“That’s awesome Iz!” Jace said, and everyone else followed with sounds of agreement.

The conversation died for a little while after that, each of them enjoying their food in a relatively comfortable silence. It was pleasant but at the same time it was making Alec nervous. He knew that as soon as his mother had the chance she was going to bring up the topic of the company and he really wasn’t looking forward to it.

“How about you Jace?” she asked, taking a bite of her food. “How is that play of yours?”

“Awesome!” he exclaimed. “My part isn’t huge but I’m having a blast.”

Alec knew what was coming next. “And you, Alec?” she started. “Have you had time to think about what we talked about?”

He could see how Izzy’s body tensed slightly and he felt terrible. He wished he had just told them the day before, just to at least not have to go through this conversation.

“I have,” he said sternly, trying to keep calm. Breathing deeply he replied. “I’ll help you with all I can.”

His mother smiled widely and so did his father and Alec felt that maybe everything would be alright. Maybe this would be the end of it so they could go back to having the nice dinner they were having. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“We’re glad you made the right choice Alec,” his mother said, rather proudly. “We have some things we’d like to discuss with you.”

“Like what?” Alec asked.

“Well, there’s the matter of the party for the investors,” she explained. “We’re having it next week and obviously you should attend.

He looked at Izzy who was looking down at her plate, her face serious. “Can we talk about it any other time?”

“What’s wrong about telling you now?” Maryse asked, not really expecting an answer. “The party is next Saturday night and you’re expected to bring a plus one.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Izzy had been right, as usual. Their mother was never going to stop, not even with everything that was happening. She was determined to find him a girlfriend, a wife, and she wasn’t going to stop until it happened and there was nothing he could do. It was his turn to look down at his plate.

“Is that really necessary?” he heard Izzy ask.

“What do you mean Isabelle?” Maryse sounded confused, as if there wasn’t such a thing as going alone to a party. She shook her head. “It’s a little bit last minute but you could probably call Lily Chen and ask her to be your plus one, since her father is going to be there anyway.”

He was about to nod when he heard Izzy’s voice again.

“Mom!” she exclaimed and Alec looked up at her. “I don’t think Alec needs to do that. I could be his plus one instead.”

Maryse furrowed her brow in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “What’s going on?” she asked. “Why are you so opposed to Lily? She’s a wonderful girl and I’m sure she would make a fabulous girlfriend and, eventually, a perfect wife.” She looked at Alec as she said that last part and it made him shudder in anger.

“Please Mom…” Izzy begged and Alec felt like a coward. His little sister was fighting for him and he couldn’t even mutter a single word to stop all this. She looked upset and that made him angry at himself for being the reason for her sadness. Everything he had wanted to avoid that night was happening and it was all his fault.

“What’s gotten into you?” Maryse yelled. Everyone looked at the two women in a tense silence.

“You can’t force people on Alec like his opinion doesn’t matter!” she yelled back. “Have you even asked him if he likes her?”

“She’s a beautiful girl. I’m sure he likes her. Why wouldn’t he?” She looked furious, and while Izzy seemed to be slightly taken aback by it, she wouldn’t stop.

“You are all so blind!” she exclaimed. “You don’t care about Alec’s happiness at all. If you did you’d see how wrong this is.”

“How–”

“Enough!” Alec said, his voice thundering in the room. He couldn’t take this anymore. The look in Izzy’s eyes as she glanced at him and muttered a silent apology, as if she felt she hadn’t been able to help him. As if this was in any way her fault. It just couldn’t go on any longer.

“Alec?” his mother asked and he fixed his eyes on her before talking.

“I’m not taking Lily to the party.” he said with a straight face. He saw his mother open her mouth to say something but he continued before she could talk. “I’m not taking her to the party, I’m not dating her and I’m definitely not marrying her. Or any other woman, for that matter.”

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he said that and waited until the penny dropped, hoping that it had been clear enough. His father cleared his throat.

“What do you–”

“I’m gay,” he said, turning to look at his father, and he heard a gasp come from the other side of the table where his mother was. He closed his eyes and swallowed. There was an uncomfortable and tense silence. He shifted his eyes from his father to his mother, searching for any kind of reaction, waiting for them to say something. But nothing came. They were both looking at him like he was a stranger and he felt he couldn’t breathe. His hands were shaking under the table. He needed to get out of there.

“Before any of us say something we might regret,” he started, barely a whisper. “It’s better if I go.” With that he stood up and walked towards his sister who was looking at him with concern. Alec shook his head and kissed her on the head, whispering happy birthday.

As he was going out of the dining room, he heard his mother’s voice behind him.

“I don’t even recognize you anymore.”

Alec turned around. “I'm the same person I've always been,” he said. “You just didn’t want to see it.” He paused for a second before adding, “You have a week to decide if you still want me to help you with the company. But I’m not going to hide anymore.”

After one last glance, he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Alec silently observed the people around him on the subway as he made his way back to his apartment. His hands were still shaking and his heart was pounding in his chest like he had just run a marathon. Now that he was by himself, the realization of what had happened at his parents’ apartment hit him. What had he just done? This was definitely not the way he had wanted to come out to his parents, not even close, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he should’ve waited until they hadn’t been in the middle of a fight to do it. But would have that changed anything? Probably not, he thought sadly.

As the train was getting closer to his station, Alec felt like his apartment was the last place he wanted to be. His siblings were most likely going back to their place soon enough and he didn’t really want to have to face them yet. He got off the train one station before his own and started walking towards Magnus’ studio. It occurred to him that Magnus wasn’t expecting him so he took out his phone and typed a quick message.

[ To: Magnus ]

_Are you home?_  -- 21:17

 

He waited for an answer, slowing his pace in case he had to go back to the station but by the time his phone finally buzzed with a message, he was already in front of Magnus’ door.

[ From: Magnus ]

_I’m out now actually_ \-- 21:22

_Having a drink with some friends_  -- 21:22

_Why?_  -- 21:23

_Aren’t you supposed to be at your parents’?_  -- 21:23

Alec stared at the screen of his phone. Of course he was out. What had he been thinking? He should’ve sent that message before getting off the train. At least that way he wouldn’t have been standing in front of his studio door feeling like a fool. He sighed deeply and started typing a response.

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Dinner was cut short_  -- 21:24

_Anyway, it’s nothing_  -- 21:24

_I’ll just go back to my place_  -- 21:25

_See you tomorrow_  --  21:25

 

As soon as he put the phone back in his pocket, he felt it buzz again. Thinking that it was another message, he didn’t rush to look at it but when the buzzing didn’t stop, he quickly took it out. Magnus’ name was flashing on the screen.

“Hello?” he said hesitantly after picking up. He could hear the noise of what was probably a bar in the background. The voices of people laughing and talking animatedly.

“Alexander,” Magnus said loudly. “Are you at my studio?”

Alec didn’t see the point in lying. It wouldn’t matter anyway. “Yeah…” he whispered. “But you’re with your friends so I’ll just go home.”

“Did something happen?” Magnus asked, concerned.

He hesitated for a second before replying. “It can wait,” he said.

“Hang on a second,” he heard Magnus say, followed by a silence. All Alec could still hear was the voices of Magnus’ friends and and then Magnus, telling them something he couldn’t decipher.

“Alexander…” the tone of his voice was suddenly different, and he felt like maybe, somehow, he knew. “Don’t go anywhere. The bar isn’t that far. I’ll be there in ten minutes, OK?”

Alec nodded although he couldn’t see him. “OK…” Alec had wanted to insist and tell Magnus that he didn’t have to come, that it was fine if he stayed with his friends, that he would just go home and they’d see each other the next day at Izzy’s party but deep inside all he really wanted was to see him right that moment.

It took Magnus more than fifteen minutes to get to the studio. While he waited, Alec looked through the unread messages from Izzy and Jace. Even Max had sent him a couple. There were also a few missed calls.

Just then he heard steps approaching.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Magnus said, a little bit out of breath. “Alexander?” He waited until Alec was looking at him before he added, “Let’s go inside.”

Alec nodded and followed him in silence, still feeling slightly angry and a bit shocked at how things had gone down that night, like he couldn’t yet completely believe it had happened and it wasn’t a dream. Magnus gestured for him to sit down and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He heard him opening and closing cupboards and a few minutes later, Magnus came back carrying two cups.

“I know you’re not a tea person but,–” Magnus said as he set down one of the cups in front of him, “–try this. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” he whispered, reaching his hand out to pick up the cup.

Magnus sat down next to him and after blowing some air on the hot tea, he took a little sip without taking his eyes away from Alec who was just silently staring off into space. The clinking of Magnus’ cup as he put it down again brought him back to reality. As he took a sip of his own tea, Magnus gently put his hand over Alec’s, stroking it softly.

“Do you wanna talk?” he asked tenderly and Alec put down his cup as well and turned to look at him.

“You know?” he bit his lower lip lightly and Magnus sighed.

“I got a message from Isabelle while we were talking on the phone earlier;” he explained. “She sounded worried.”

“I haven’t been answering their texts,” Alec said.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Magnus tried again, entwining their fingers together. There was a short silence before Alec started talking again.

“Everything just… happened so fast,” he said, closing his eyes and sighing. “Everything was fine at first. Everyone was having fun. Then my mother started asking me if I had decided what to do about the company and telling me how I needed a plus one for the investors party and then Izzy and her started fighting about me and I just couldn’t…”

Alec paused to glance at Magnus’ face. He was listening attentively but couldn’t hide the look of confusion in his eyes and Alec realized this was the first time he mentioned all that to him. He was relieved when Magnus didn’t ask about it, even if he probably wanted to.

“Suddenly I was telling my mother to stop and I just… told them…” he finished, his voice turning into a soft whisper. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Magnus nodded and squeezed his hand a little. “How do you feel?”

He blinked a few times, taken aback by the question. How did he feel? He hadn’t had time to think past the anger and shock but now, after saying all this out loud and having Magnus’ hand on his, those feelings had slowly subsided, giving way to a whole new set that had yet to settle. He thought for a moment trying to find the right words.

“Overwhelmed,” he sighed and saw Magnus nodding next to him. “But also relieved, in a sense. Like… I don’t have to hide anymore. I’m terrified they won’t want anything to do with me anymore but, at least, I can be myself, you know?”

At that moment, Magnus’ phone started buzzing with a call.

“It’s Isabelle. What do you want me to do?” he asked and Alec nodded. “Hello Isabelle?” Magnus said. “Yes, darling, he’s here with me right now.”

He looked at Alec, moving his head and making a few sounds

“Alexander, is it OK if I put them on speaker?” Alec nodded again and he put the phone on the table, pressing the speaker button in the process

“Alec!” she called. “Are you OK?

“I’m fine,” he answered. “I’m sorry I haven’t replied to your messages. I…”

“It’s fine! We’re just glad you’re there with Magnus and not wandering around the streets at night,” she said, her voice full of concern. “We were worried when we came home and you weren’t here.”

“I’m really sorry… I should’ve said something,” he apologized. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it now,” Izzy said kindly.

“Are you guys OK?” Alec asked. Now it was his turn to be worried. He had left the apartment in a rush and he couldn’t even imagine how things had been after that.

“We’re fine!” Jace replied.

“Yeah! After you left I talked to Mom and Dad,” Izzy started but was promptly interrupted by Jace.

“You call that talking?” he exclaimed and Alec couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Shut up Jace!” she protested and by the sound of it, probably pushed Jace away. “I think it’ll be alright big bro.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Alec said. “You don’t need to get into more trouble with Mom and Dad for me.”

“Don’t be silly! Of course we do!” she said and paused before adding, “I’m so proud of you.”

Alec bit his lower lip again, harder this time, and closed his eyes. Before he could say anything, he heard Jace’s voice. “Me too. You’re a badass!”

He chuckled a little. “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday Iz,” he said and Izzy laughed.

“Ruined? This was the best birthday present you could’ve ever given me,” she said. “I love you big bro!”

“I love you, too,” Alec replied with a smile. “And Jace…

“I know, I know,” Jace said.

Just then he looked at Magnus who was looking away, as if he was trying to give them some privacy or maybe trying to hide the glisten in his eyes. Alec noticed though and decided it was time to let his siblings go. He cleared his throat.

“I guess we’ll see you tomorrow? And Magnus too,” Izzy said before he could speak.

“Hmmm… yeah,” he replied vaguely.

“Good night you two!” she beamed.

“Good night darling,” Magnus replied, trying to go back to his usual composed self.

“Night Iz.”

As soon as the call ended, Alec turned again to look at Magnus. For a second, while he still had his guard down, he could see something in his face he hadn’t seen before.

“Are you OK?” The question seemed to take Magnus by surprise but he nodded.

“You and your siblings have a beautiful relationship,” he said with a faint smile and Alec felt his chest tighten as he remembered what he had told him about his family. He just couldn’t fathom how his life would be without them.

“Yeah…” he whispered, giving Magnus’ hand a light squeeze. “Thank you for everything. You were out with your friends...”

“It's all good. They understand,” Magnus said with a little smile. “They’re… my family. You should meet them one day.”

It warmed Alec’s heart that Magnus wanted him to meet his friends, his family. “Definitely.”

“Feeling any better?”

“Yeah…” Alec whispered, feeling his heart beating faster as he felt the atmosphere change in an instant.

“Good,” Magnus whispered back, staring into Alec’s eyes.

Alec shifted on his seat and without saying a word, he leaned in for a kiss, cupping Magnus’ face with his hands. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, innocent even, but soon it didn’t feel like it was enough and Magnus was lightly nipping on Alec’s lower lip and sucking on it. Alec deepened the kiss and moved one of his hands down Magnus’ body, wrapping his arm around his waist to bring him closer.

Magnus broke the kiss to get some air and placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. Pushing himself up a little, he kneeled down on the couch and without hesitation he straddled Alec’s lap and started kissing him again. Alec had moved his hands to Magnus’ waist and slowly stroked his sides over his shirt. Kissing Magnus was addictive and each time he felt like it was more and more difficult to stop. He pulled him closer and tentatively slipped his fingers under Magnus’ shirt, barely brushing his skin with his fingertips. Magnus’ breath hitched a little at the touch and it made him feel bold enough to press his hand flat against his stomach.

He let out a sigh and Magnus started kissing his way down to Alec’s jaw. When he felt Alec’s hand stroking his stomach, he moaned against his neck, making Alec shiver. Magnus started nipping and sucking on his neck and Alec was trying hard to not make any embarrassing sounds but it was getting more and more difficult each time he felt his teeth against his skin.

Alec shifted on his seat a little, feeling his pants starting to get a bit tight. He found himself wondering if it was better to stop before they got any further but shook the thought from his mind. He slipped his other hand under Magnus’ shirt and stroked the way up his back and down again, pulling him down to completely sit on his lap. He couldn’t help but whimper at the contact and then, Magnus had stopped kissing him, completely out of breath.

“It’s better if we stop,” he whispered against his neck, making Alec shiver again. He wanted to say no, that he didn’t want to stop but he wound up agreeing with Magnus, even if he was starting to feel frustrated.

“OK…” he said, his voice cracking a little.

Hesitantly, Magnus moved off Alec’s lap to sit down right next to him. “It’s really late… Do you want to stay?” he asked, adding immediately. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Alec looked at the clock on his phone. It was late and he really didn’t want to go back to the apartment. “I can... take the couch.” he replied and Magnus smiled widely.

“You’re my guest so you’re taking the bed,” he said. “Besides, you’re too tall for the couch.” Alec smiled a little at the comment.

“I don’t have anything to sleep in though.” Alec looked at Magnus who was getting up and walking towards a dresser.

“You can use these,” he said, bringing a pair of sweatpants to him. “Or you can just sleep in your underwear. Whichever you feel more comfortable with.” Magnus smirked and winked at Alec who rolled his eyes.

“For a person that has just stopped us, you seem very eager to get me in my underwear,” he half joked as he took the pair of sweatpants to get changed.

Magnus must have used the time he spent changing to do the same because when he went out he was wearing something that slightly resembled pajamas.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take the couch?” he asked one last time.

“Absolutely,” he replied, pushing him to the bed. Alec sat down on the edge and before Magnus could walk away, he grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him. He slowly turned around to face him. “Yes darling?”

“The bed is… I-It’s big enough for both of us,” he said, blushing a little and looking away. “Let’s just... share it?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Magnus replied kindly. “The couch isn’t that uncomfortable.” But Alec shook his head and pulled him a little bit closer. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Come on,” he whispered and letting go of Magnus’ wrist, he lay down on the bed and made his way under the sheets.

Magnus smiled and followed him, making himself comfortable on the other side of the bed and keeping his distance. What he didn’t seem to be expecting though, was Alec’s arm wrapping around his waist and the feeling of his strong chest against his back. Magnus’ body tensed a little at first, surprised by the sudden proximity of his body, but he relaxed into his touch almost immediately.

“Is it OK?” Alec whispered against the back of Magnus’ neck, making him shiver. He nodded. “It’s the first time I’ve slept in the same bed with someone,” Alec said, although he was sure Magnus already knew by then.

“Well, that’s another first we can cross off of your list,” he joked and Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus’ neck lazily. “I thought we were going to sleep.”

Alec hummed, nodding his head a little, letting himself relax and placing a few more kisses along Magnus’ neck before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> As usual tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Here I come with another chapter <3
> 
> Thank you for always being here :)  
> Thanks to my lovely, adorable, incredible wifey Pravs <333   
> And thanks to Lu for always reading and commenting from the beginning :)
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter :D

Alec woke up feeling refreshed, more than he had felt in a while.

Somehow during the night they seemed to have moved around so he had ended up on his back, one arm under Magnus’ body whose head was resting against Alec’s shoulder. He looked down to discover Magnus’ arm tightly wrapped around his chest. Starting to feel pain all down his arm, Alec shifted a little, trying to free it from under Magnus but at the same time not wanting to wake him up. But when a sudden jolt of pain in his arm hit him, he jerked it more roughly.

“This is not a nice way to wake someone up Alexander,” Magnus purred sleepily against Alec’s neck.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. “My arm....”

“Shhh…” he interrupted, moving up so he could give Alec a lazy kiss on the lips. “Too early to talk.”

Magnus lay down on the bed again, his head against a pillow and Alec immediately missed the warmth of his body. He turned to lie on his side and silently observed Magnus as he seemed to be drifting back to sleep. It was the first time he had seen his face without make up and he couldn’t help but stare. Magnus must’ve had a sixth sense because almost instantaneously he opened his eyes and turned his head to face him.

“Stop staring,” he whined softly. “I must look terrible.”

_That was…_ “Nonsense,” Alec blurted out and looked away embarrassed.

There was a silence and when he met Magnus’ eyes again, it was him that was staring. His gaze was intense and piercing, making him feel hot all over. Alec swallowed and he felt his heart beating faster, breath catching in his throat, skin tingling. Just as he started moving closer, Magnus shook his head as if he was bringing himself back from a trance and jumped out of the bed, leaving a very confused Alec behind.

“Can you stay for breakfast or do you have to go?” Magnus asked from the kitchen. “I’ve been told I make some wicked French toast.”

Alec sat up on the bed in silence for a moment before replying. He wanted to stay, he really did, but the truth was that he was starting to feel slightly frustrated at the way Magnus was acting every time they were together and things got heated. He knew he wasn’t the most experienced person he had been with, he was very likely the least, but just because he was inexperienced, it didn’t mean he wanted to be treated like he was made of glass. Was he doing something wrong? He had tried to take things a little bit further every time in the hopes that Magnus would understand without actually having to talk about it. Just the thought of having that conversation mortified him to the core. He really wasn’t a man of words.

“Actually,” he started. “I promised Izzy I would help her with the party…” It wasn’t a lie. He had promised her and he still had almost half of the things on the list to do.

“Oh…” Magnus said and Alec could hear the disappointment in his voice. It nearly made him change his mind. He got out of bed and taking his clothes from where he had left them the night before, he walked towards the kitchen.

“But I’ll see you later at the party, right?” he asked, moving closer to Magnus. It really didn’t matter how frustrated he might’ve been feeling, he just couldn’t get enough of him.

“Of course,” Magnus replied with a smile and before he could react, Alec was pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss that he hoped would leave him wanting more.  


* * *

 

When Alec got home the first thing he saw was Simon lying on the couch, sleeping. There were no signs of anyone else around which was weird because they were supposed to be getting ready for the party. The sound of the front door closing startled Simon who literally jumped off the couch.

“I was just taking a break! I swear!” he exclaimed, looking around a little bit disoriented and panicked. When he finally saw Alec standing in front of him, he relaxed. “Alec! It’s just you,” he said and then his expression changed to one of confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here, remember?” he deadpanned as he went to sit down on the couch.

“I know that! I meant, weren’t you at Magnus’?” Simon asked, picking up some decorations that were lying all over the floor.

“I was. And now I’m here.” Alec said. “Where is everyone?”

“Picking up stuff for the party,” he explained. “Everyone just... assumed you weren’t going to be coming back until almost the time of the party so we’re covering your share too.” Simon smiled goofily and Alec sighed.

“I’ll help you with that then,” he said, standing up and picking some of the stuff in front of him.

After hanging some of the decorations, which Simon found a lot easier now that he had someone tall helping him, he broke the silence between them.

“Did something happen?” Simon asked, tentatively. “With Magnus, I mean.”

Alec let out a sigh of frustration. “Nothing happened,” he said and just as Simon was going to take that as the whole answer to his question, he added. “Literally, nothing.”

Simon tilted his head a little in confusion. “You mean…” Alec looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Ooh... And… you were... hoping something would happen?”

“Dear God Simon,” he exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Simon apologized. “Let me try again. I’ll do better!”

Alec sat down again and nodded.

“OK…” he started. “Can I be frank? Without you getting mad or things getting weird?”

“I can’t promise _you_ won’t make things weird,” he tried to joke but made a gesture for Simon to continue.

“Does he know that you… you know…” he said and Alec rolled his eyes again. “No eye rolling!”

“We haven’t really talked about it but,–” Alec said. “– I’m almost sure he knows, yeah.”

“And you just came out to your parents like yesterday,” he continued. “By the way, Izzy and Jace told me everything and damn…”

“Yeah…” The memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back and he just couldn’t believe it had all been real. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

“Anyway… What I’m trying to say is,” he started. “He’s probably just trying to be respectful? You’re going to have to give him a clear green light. Like… really talk.”

Alec considered Simon’s words for a second. It was exactly what he was fearing he would say, although it was probably what made more sense but just the thought made him feel awkward. Obviously though, his tactic hadn’t been fruitful.

“I’ve tried to… let him know,” he said hesitantly and he could see Simon raising an eyebrow now. “I’m going to have to talk to him, don’t I?”

He shrugged. “If everything else has failed… Communication is the key,” he said and Alec sighed.

“If you breathe a word of this to Izzy, I’ll know,” he half joked, but he was glaring. “I know the power she has over you sometimes.”

“She’s scary man…” he said. “But I promise I won't tell. Cross my heart, hope to die,” he added, making a gesture over his chest.

“Now let’s just… finish putting this up before she’s back and really kills us.”  


* * *

 

Even if she had decided to keep the party small, Izzy hadn’t been able to resist inviting some of her friends from college and work. She had also invited Lydia, Alec’s coworker from the library, that she had met one of the times she had dropped by to go have lunch together. The next time Izzy had come by it had been to pick Lydia up after her shift to have some drinks with her and Clary one night. She had even asked Izzy to be her maid of honor at her upcoming wedding.

The party was supposed to be at six so, naturally, people had started arriving at around six thirty. Izzy had obviously been expecting it so she hadn’t even gotten dressed until almost six. Alec, on the contrary, had been ready more than half an hour early. He just couldn’t understand why people would not arrive on time. It just didn’t make sense, he thought, as the first few guests arrived. Even Clary, who had been there until just a couple of hours before, had gotten to the apartment _fashionably late_.

Of course, Magnus was the last one to arrive. It didn’t surprise Alec one bit though, that he wanted to have all the eyes on him. He was also dressed to impress. The wine red silk shirt under his suit jacket was slightly unbuttoned, just revealing enough to tease, and around his neck he had a few necklaces of different lengths that gracefully fell over his chest. Alec couldn’t help but stare. He felt underdressed in his dark blue denim shirt and black pants and for once wished he had let Izzy pick his clothes.

From where he was standing, Alec could see Magnus was carrying what he guessed was Izzy’s present. She didn’t wait a second to open it and must’ve loved it because the next thing Alec saw was his sister jumping up and down and hugging Magnus. A little crowd had gathered around them, mainly Clary and their other classmates from Art school that couldn’t hide their surprise, not only at the fact that Magnus Bane was actually at the party but the level of familiarity he shared especially with Izzy. Alec knew they had been hanging out but he didn’t realize how close they had grown. It had always fascinated him how easily she became close to her friends.

“Who’s that?” asked Lydia, who had been standing next to him looking at the scene as she took a sip of her drink. Alec gave her a questioning look.“The guy with Izzy.”

“M- Magnus… Bane,” he replied lamely and she nodded a little.

“New boyfriend? They look cute together,” she said straightforwardly and Alec choked on his drink, turning around to avoid spitting it out all over the guests in front of them. “You OK?”

He coughed. “Yeah, I’m… fine. It’s just…” Alec looked at the group of people and could see Magnus whispering something into his sister’s ear. She laughed and pointed in his direction. With a smile Magnus excused himself and started walking towards them.

“He’s coming over here,” Lydia said, looking somewhat confused. Alec breathed deeply but it was hard to hide his smile as Magnus got closer.

“Hi…” Alec said, smiling goofily.

“Hello, Alexander,” he replied and quickly turned to face Lydia. “And who’s the lovely lady with you?”

“She’s.. Hmm…” Alec stuttered, suddenly remembering they weren’t alone.

“Lydia. Lydia Branwell,” she replied before he could collect his thoughts. “I’m one of Alec’s coworkers at the library.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lydia, darling,” Magnus said with a smile. “I’m Magnus Bane.” Alec saw him open his mouth to add something but he stopped before any words came out.

“Yeah, I was just asking Alec if you were Izzy’s new boyfriend,” she said, bluntly but with a smile. Magnus’ eyes went wide and he started laughing. Lydia tilted her head in confusion and Alec looked down.

“Well that would be awfully weird,” he said when he had finally stopped laughing. “I mean, since I’m dating her brother.”

Lydia’s mouth fell slightly open and turned to look at Alec again who was trying to avoid her gaze. “You have a boyfriend? Since when?”

“I.. ah… Well, it’s not… We… hmmm…” Alec found himself unable to form a sentence.

“It’s all very new,” Magnus jumped to say and Alec nodded.

“Yeah… I would’ve told you it’s just…” he started but Lydia quickly interrupted him.

“Don’t worry! I get it,” she said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re happy though.”

It took him a second to register Lydia’s words but once he did he felt his heart speed up. Did he really look happier? Enough for anyone to notice? Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him but he avoided looking his way. Just then Izzy appeared out of nowhere, followed by Clary, Jace and Simon.

“Look what Magnus got me,” she said excitedly, putting out her arm and showing them a bracelet that wrapped around her arm a few times in the shape of a snake. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

Lydia reached her hand out and ran a finger over it. “It really is,”

“I love it so much!” Izzy beamed, lacing her arm through Magnus’. “You really didn’t have to though!”

“Of course I did, darling!” Magnus said, pretending to be offended. “And it just looks perfect on you.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” she said, looking at it again. “You really have the best taste for presents.” Simon was the only one who protested at the comment.

“I think you’re hurting Stanley’s feelings,” Magnus said.

“It’s Simon! It’s the third time today!” he protested. “I’m beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose.” His protests were met by a wink from Magnus that made Simon gasp.

The party went on as one would expect. People were eating, drinking and laughing, some of them even dancing a little. Alec had even caught Magnus moving his hips with the music absentmindedly a couple of times. It was actually kind of enticing and he found himself staring more than once. At some point during the party, Izzy had decided to make everyone play some sort of game that Alec hadn’t been up for playing. Hiding in his room didn’t seem appropriate so when everyone appeared to be focused on the game at hand, he slipped out of the apartment and went up to the rooftop.

It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky. The view was captivating and he felt lucky he lived in one of the tallest buildings in the area just so he could enjoy the colors and lights of the city. He leaned against the wall, just taking everything in, savoring the silence around him. Alec felt like he was slowly relaxing, being away from the crowd of people in the apartment. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him and suddenly he felt the warmth of another body next to his.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered, moving closer until their arms were touching.

“Hey...” he whispered back. “How did you know I was here?”

“Izzy and Jace told me,” Magnus replied. He paused for a second. “You disappeared…”

“Sorry… I just… needed some air,” Alec said, breathing deeply.

“I can go if you’d rather be alone,” he said quickly but Alec grabbed his hand and shook his head.

“Stay.”

They watched the view of New York in silence, holding hands. It was nice, Alec thought and counted it as another first, as Magnus would say. Now that they were finally alone, Alec remembered Simon’s words from that morning. There was no point on putting it off any longer. If anything, it would probably be worse. He was running through every possible scenario in his head, trying to figure out how to start this conversation but he just couldn’t see a way and it was frustrating him even more.

Just when he thought his head was going to explode, he felt Magnus taking his chin between his fingers and turning his face towards him. Alec swallowed when their eyes met and he leaned in to lock their lips in a chaste kiss. He let himself enjoy the kiss fully, thinking that if anything were to happen after, at least he would have had this kiss. Not that long after, Magnus pulled back and looked into Alec’s eyes.

“A penny for your thoughts,” he said and Alec had to turn and look away towards the city. He stayed silent but a sudden wave of determination washed over him. Like ripping off a band aid, he should just come out and say it. Workarounds would just make it mortifying and awkward.

“I was thinking… You don’t have to be so careful around me,” he replied, still looking to the front. From the corner of his eye he could see Magnus tilting his head slightly. “When we’re together. You… you don’t have to... stop.”

“Alexander…” Magnus said but Alec shook his head.

“Me being a… you know… a virgin,” he continued, “Is just a circumstance. I just haven’t dated anyone long enough,” he shrugged and looked at Magnus who was just standing there, listening.

“I like you and I… I trust you,” he said finally, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. Alec swallowed again. “So, yeah… You don’t have to stop because I’m beginning to feel like you might not want it and I do, I really do and–”

Alec was abruptly interrupted by Magnus kissing him hard on the lips, his hand cupping his face to keep it in place. When he pulled away, they were both slightly out of breath.

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn’t want you because the truth is, I do, very much so,” Magnus said and Alec nodded in acknowledgment.

“It’s OK…” he replied. “Just… Simon told me I should talk to you so…”

“Well,” Magnus said, “Samuel gives very good advice.”

Alec snorted. “I literally just said his name. And he’s not even here to tease.”

“Isn't that what you just said?” he asked innocently.

“You're impossible,” Alec said, shaking his head.

“But that's one of my charms,” Magnus said with a wink and Alec couldn’t help but laugh.

 

By the time they went back downstairs, the last few people were leaving and only Clary, Simon and Lydia were still in the apartment. They were still holding hands when they went into the living room where everyone was, but no one seemed to notice or at least they pretended not to, except for Simon who smiled at them knowingly which Alec did his best to ignore. Izzy came back after saying goodbye to her colleagues and let herself fall on the couch.

“So tired,” she exclaimed and then looked at Magnus and her brother. “You guys missed the cake! But I forgive you,” she said with a wink and looked at her bracelet again. “Because your boyfriend is the best.”

It was the second time someone referred to Magnus as his boyfriend that evening and Alec was wondered if those words would ever stop feeling so foreign, like they couldn’t possibly be about him. Hearing them being said so casually, with such familiarity, had actually made his heart skip a beat. _His boyfriend._

“I can’t argue with that,” Magnus joked, letting go of Alec’s hand and going to sit down next to Izzy on the couch.

Simon and Jace had gone to the kitchen and were coming back carrying all the bottles that weren’t empty and putting them down on the coffee table.

“All this booze is going to go to waste,” Jace said, prompting a quick reaction from Izzy.

“It doesn’t have to. It’s still early… ish,” she said, picking up one of the bottles. “We can have an after party.”

Before Alec could even roll his eyes, Simon was handing out glasses and serving the first round of drinks. There were toasts and embarrassing stories, laughs and more rounds of drinks. Somehow, Simon had been able to make a movie reference with every story they told and by the tenth time Jace had made him have a drink every time he even mentioned anything related to pop culture and consequently, Simon had been completely wasted in no time.

Alec had been careful not to drink too much, still remembering the hangover he had just a couple of months ago. And with that came also the memory of the first time he had seen Magnus as he was running late for work and suddenly it just hit him. It really hit him. How incredibly lucky he was. As he looked at the faces of the people around him, he realized there was something missing or rather someone missing.

“Guys? Where’s Simon?” he asked, trying to pinpoint the last time he had actually seen him in the room.

“I think he went to the bathroom?” Clary said between giggles, leaning on the side of the couch.

“Wasn’t that like twenty minutes ago?” he asked but everyone seemed to have ignored his question, even Lydia looked like she had had a bit too much to drink which was pretty unusual. Magnus just shrugged.

“Maybe he flushed himself out down the toilet!” Izzy exclaimed and everyone started laughing. Magnus, who had been sitting on the couch all that time, went to sit on a chair next to Alec.

“I don’t think–” Alec started but was interrupted by Magnus’ hand on his arm and a gentle shake of his head.

“Oooor,” Jace said, sitting straight and waiting for everyone to listen to him, “He got his ass bit by one of those alligators from the sewers!”

There was another round of laughter followed by yet another joke and Alec decided to go look for Simon. Magnus followed him and they went to the bathroom. It was empty.

“Well, he has to be here somewhere,” said Magnus as they started looking in the other rooms. After going through his siblings’ bedrooms, they found him passed out on Alec’s bed.

“Hey, Simon,” Alec called softly, shaking him a little.

“Just five more minutes, mom,” he grunted and Alec knew there was nothing he could do to wake him up. With Magnus’ help, he took off his shoes and rolled him under the covers. They went back to the living room where everyone was still making jokes about Simon’s whereabouts.

“Did you find him? Was his butt intact?” Jace asked and Magnus couldn’t suppress a giggle and Alec rolled his eyes, again.

“We did find him,” he said and it was met by an expectant look from Jace, like he was waiting for him to answer his other question. “His butt was intact,” he sighed and everyone laughed again. “I think it’s time for you all to go to bed.”

After the initial booing, Izzy got up and went to hug Magnus. “Thank you for coming,” she said and then went to hug Alec too before she disappeared into her room. Clary and Jace did the same and Alec went to his room to grab some sheets and a pillow for Lydia to sleep on the couch.

When everyone had gone to sleep Alec went into the kitchen where Magnus was waiting while drinking a glass of water.

“Is everyone asleep?” Magnus asked as he put the glass in the sink.

“Seems like it,” he said, moving a bit closer.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Alec’s eyes went wide with realization but before he could say anything, Magnus added, “You can come by if you want.”

Alec nodded softly. “Give me a second,” he whispered and after going into his room, he came back carrying a small bag and his phone.

He typed a message for Izzy, looking between the screen and Magnus, almost unable to keep his eyes from him. Once he was done, he grabbed Magnus’ hand. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Never had a ten minute walk felt so long.

It hadn’t been that late when they left Alec’s apartment, so they had decided to just walk instead of calling an uber or a taxi that probably wouldn’t want to come all the way to Brooklyn for that anyway. Now that they had talked about it, Alec was actually feeling more nervous. There was a sense of certainty that hadn’t existed before when neither of them had been sure what the other wanted. But he also felt reassured and confident, knowing that every move, every gesture he made wouldn’t be rejected. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and there was a knot in his throat. When Magnus finally opened the door of his studio, Alec rushed in but stopped just a few steps from the door.

“Do you want something to drink or… Oh–” Magnus gasped as he turned around just to see Alec standing a few inches away from him.

“I’ve had enough to drink for one night,” Alec replied, shaking his head. He wondered if from that distance Magnus could hear the sound of his heart.

“Just because we talked about it doesn’t mean we have to–”

But Alec wasn’t having it and grabbing him by the lapels, he pulled him close and silenced him with a kiss. A gasp formed in Magnus’ throat and his body tensed slightly, surprised by the suddenness of it all but he instantly relaxed into the kiss and ran his hands up Alec’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him even closer.

“Are you completely sure?” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips.

“Yeah,” he whispered back and Magnus nodded. He took Alec’s hand in his and started walking towards the bed.

“If you want to stop, tell me, OK?” Alec nodded. “We won't do anything you don't want to do.”

“How… I mean…” Alec stuttered. “How do you… You know...”

Magnus smiled a little but shook hIs head. “Don't worry about that. Tonight let’s find out what _you_ like,” he said. Alec was about to say something when Magnus raised his hand and put a finger up in front of Alec’s lips, barely touching, stopping him from speaking. “We have all the time in the world.”

He used that same hand to cup Alec’s face, softly caressing his cheek with his thumb and looked into Alec’s eyes for a moment before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a kiss that had Alec breathless. Without breaking the kiss, Magnus took the last few steps that led them to the bed and after kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket, he climbed into it, standing on his knees near the edge. Alec’s legs bumped into the side of the bed as he moved closer, making him slightly lose his balance. Magnus pulled back and both of them were panting heavily, their eyes fixed on each other. Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the hungry look on Magnus’ face making his whole body tremble and his cheeks flush.

Magnus didn’t waste a single second and kissed him hard, biting Alec’s bottom lip causing him to gasp for air. It didn’t last long though and soon Magnus was kissing down his jaw to his neck. Alec felt light-headed. He wanted to blame the few drinks he had had at Izzy’s party but he knew it was all Magnus. He rested his hands on Magnus’ waist, hesitantly stroking his sides over his shirt.

“OK?” Magnus breathed against Alec’s neck and he nodded, swallowing hard as Magnus sucked the skin of his neck, biting it softly, just enough to make his knees buckle.

He let out a low moan and Magnus moved his hands down to Alec’s elbows, very gently pulling him towards the bed. Mimicking Magnus, he took off his shoes and followed him into the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him as close as possible, their bodies touching as he continued kissing and nipping on his neck. Tentatively, Alec untucked Magnus’ shirt and slid a hand under it, resting it on his lower back and stroking the skin with his fingertips. Magnus gasped against his neck and Alec felt bolder, running his hand a little bit higher up his back.

Magnus had started playing with the bottom edge of Alec’s shirt, pulling it up and brushing the tips of his fingers against the line of his hip. Alec felt a jolt of electricity where the fingers touched him that run up his spine. He shivered and Magnus moved back to his lips, kissing him gently, trying his best to calm him down.

When he pulled back again, Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, running a finger over the buttons of his shirt. Alec inhaled sharply, understanding without needing any words and after a few seconds he nodded without taking his eyes off Magnus. Slowly, not breaking the eye contact, he started undoing the buttons of Alec’s shirt, one by one, his fingers faintly stroking the skin of his chest and Alec felt like his heart was going to explode. He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to collect himself. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands had found their way to the front of Magnus’ shirt and he was clumsily undoing the buttons. He felt Magnus’ hands on his.

“Be careful with it,” he whispered with a smile. “It’s a very expensive shirt, you know?” Alec chuckled and Magnus kindly pushed his hands away, starting to unbutton the shirt himself.

He couldn’t help but stare at the scene in front of him as Magnus reached the last button and sensually took the shirt off. Alec knew he was fit, he had felt it the few times they had been close enough that their bodies had touched, but what was in front of him was more than he could’ve imagined.

“See something you like?” Magnus asked softly, bringing him back to earth. “I know I like what I see.” Alec swallowed hard. He took off his own shirt and leaned in for a kiss, bare skin finally touching as Magnus cupped Alec’s face with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his neck, running his fingers through his hair.

Magnus moved closer, straddling Alec’s lap and pressing their bodies together as they kissed deeply. It was intoxicating and Alec just couldn't get enough of it, enough of him. He ran his hands up and down Magnus’ back, getting closer and closer to the waist of his pants making him moan into his mouth.

“Let’s… lie down,” he whispered between pants and gently pushed himself up slightly so they could turn around. As soon as Alec was lying on his back, Magnus straddled his hips again, lying on top of him. Alec’s breath hitched when he finally felt the length of his body pressing against him and he bit back a moan.

“Don’t hold back, love,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips, closing the space between them. “If you’re... comfortable.. with it,” he continued as he kissed his way down to Alec’s neck. “I’d love to hear you.” He softly bit his neck, sucking on it slightly and leaving Alec wondering if it would leave a mark.

“Magnus…” he moaned quietly, encouraging him to bite just a little bit harder.

Alec felt a wave of arousal shooting through his body and he couldn’t stop himself from bucking up his hips against Magnus’. He heard him grunt against his neck and pressed his hips down to meet Alec’s. Their hands were all over the place, tracing the shape of their bodies, learning what made their breath catch in their throats.

They moved against each other for a while until the pace started to increase and Magnus stopped them, completely out of breath. Sliding one hand between their bodies, he reached the buckle of Alec’s belt.

“We should probably... take these off…” he said and waiting until Alec nodded, he unbuckled his belt. Immediately Alec’s hands moved to the front of Magnus’ pants and almost desperately started undoing them.

Everything was new to him, all the feelings running all over his mind and body. His hands were shaking a little as he pushed down his pants, kicking them off the bed, and he had to admit he was nervous. But it was the good kind of nervous, the kind you feel out of excitement and not fear, the kind that made you get butterflies in your stomach.

Magnus’ hand was on Alec’s hip, playing with the waistband of his boxers pushing it down just a bit, brushing the skin with his fingers. Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus’ fingers slowly inched closer to his crotch. He kissed Magnus hard, one hand cupping his face the other running down his back. He felt dizzy with lust as they both started moving again. Magnus shifted a little, moving a leg between Alec’s and pressing his hip against him. Alec let out a long sinful moan that made Magnus stop moving and pull back slightly just to enjoy it fully. He looked down at Alec, panting under him and brought a hand up to cup his face and carefully caress his cheek. He opened his eyes and he met a look he hadn’t seen before in Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered and he pressed his hips down again, making Alec throw his head back against the pillows.

He was impossibly hard and he could feel Magnus was too every time he moved against his thigh. He knew this wouldn’t last much longer but he wanted as much as he could get so without hesitation he moved his hands further down sliding them slightly under Magnus’ boxers hoping that he would take the hint. He seemed to have understood because before he could register it, Magnus was hooking his fingers with the waistband of Alec’s boxers and pulling them down, just to do the same with his own right after.

There was no slowing down from there, and as their bodies moved together and the moans filled the room Alec felt he was losing the last bits of control he had managed to keep until then. He let himself drown in the sensations and when Magnus slid a hand between them, stroking him at an increasing pace his mind went blank and he was coming, moaning Magnus’ name, his body shaking under him. As he started to come back from his high he reached out his hand to touch Magnus. It took just a couple of strokes before he was coming all over their stomachs, falling limp over Alec’s body, breathing hard and looking completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> As usual tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I'm back with chapter 11 <3
> 
> I would like to thank you all for sticking with me :D  
> Thanks to my lovely, adorable, incredible wifey Pravs <333  
> And also Elyndys <33 for reading this despite being sick <3
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter :D

The next morning came a lot faster than either of them would’ve wanted.

They had fallen asleep almost immediately after Magnus had gotten back from the bathroom with a wet towel. Alec had put his boxers back on, not feeling comfortable sleeping totally naked and Magnus had done the same, although Alec suspected he was just being polite and accommodating. After he had discarded the towel, Magnus had snuggled up against Alec, resting his head on his shoulder and his hand on his chest, absentmindedly drawing little patterns with his fingertips until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

When Alec woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was the absence of the warmth of Magnus’ body next to him. He looked around, still half asleep and when he couldn't see any trace of Magnus anywhere, he sat up on the bed. As soon as he had stopped feeling so groggy, Alec heard the sound of water splashing against tile coming from somewhere close. Slowly he got out of bed and walked towards the sound. He had never been to Magnus’ bathroom before and he wondered what it looked like. Something really fancy, he thought to himself, and when he went inside he discovered how right he had been.

It was big enough to fit the essential things one could find in a bathroom, toilet, sink and even a bathtub near one of the walls. The shower was probably what took up most of the space though and when Alec looked at it, he realized that the glass that surrounded it was completely transparent, making it so he could see exactly what was behind it. The water was falling from above Magnus’ head like rain, running down his smooth face and toned body and Alec didn’t think he had ever seen something so alluring in his entire life. He knew he was staring and he should probably go back outside but he just couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him.

“As much as I love to have an audience,” Magnus said without looking at him and Alec jumped a little, startled by his voice. When had he noticed he was there anyway? “I’d rather you joined me here.”

Alec swallowed hard and after considering it for the split second, he was taking off his boxers and opening the door of the shower. Magnus finally opened his eyes when he was close enough to touch him and turned around reaching out his hands and pulling Alec towards him. It was new in a way, feeling the water fall over his body like he was under the rain but soon the water was the last thing in his mind because Magnus was wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him languidly. They lingered like that for a moment before Magnus pulled back and stepped away from the water, panting slightly. Alec followed him and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“G’morning,” Alec said, giving Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

“Good morning,” he whispered, his smile was bright and warm. “Sorry I didn’t wake you up.”

Alec shook his head. He wanted to tell him how he had missed him when he finally woke up, but he just didn’t have the guts. “It’s OK.”

Magnus just smiled. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand.

“Turn around,” Magnus whispered.

Alec did as he said and soon Magnus was washing his hair, running his fingers through it, gently massaging his head. The shampoo had a familiar smell, one that Alec recognized as what Magnus smelled like almost every time he had been close enough to notice. He found himself melting into his touch, getting lost in the scent. Suddenly the hands were gone and he was being pulled under the water again. Once his hair was completely rinsed, Magnus took the shampoo bottle again and after handing it to Alec and turning off the water, he turned around. Alec poured some into his hand and put the bottle away. He tried to imitate the way Magnus had moved his hands and massaged his head and he purred at the touch, making Alec feel hot all over.

Magnus had taken a few steps away to start the shower again and when he turned he gave Alec one of his once-overs that made his breath catch in his throat. He walked towards Alec, letting the water fall over him and rinsing his hair as he stepped closer. Alec helped him get rid of the last traces of shampoo, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair carefully until it was completely gone.

“This is nice,” Alec said and he saw Magnus smile before taking a step forward and pressing his forehead against Alec’s chest.

“It is,” he whispered, bringing his hands up to Alec’s waist and slowly moving them to his lower back, wrapping his arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment, feeling the water run over their bodies until Magnus spoke again. “Let me just get the shower gel.”

But before he could take a single step, Alec was cupping his face with his hands and pressing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. Magnus instantly responded to it, letting his body melt against Alec’s and moving his hands up and down, caressing every inch of his skin. Alec could feel his arousal grow as Magnus pressed the length of his body against him. He broke the kiss, gasping for air and panting against Magnus’ lips. He closed the gap between them again, his arms now wrapped tight around Magnus’ waist, feeling just as drunk in lust as he had felt the night before and wondering if it was always going to be like this.

Alec was brought back to reality by Magnus’ teeth on his neck, biting just hard enough to make him let out a moan. Alec was starting to feel light-headed, partly because of the heat of the shower, partly because of the sinuous movements of Magnus’ hips against his that were making him lose his mind. He slid one hand between their bodies, stroking Magnus’ stomach before moving lower and wrapping his long fingers around him. Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, letting himself feel every sensation as Alec brought him closer to his release with every touch and after just a few strokes his body tensed, knees buckling under him.

Alec gently kissed Magnus’ head and held him tight with the arm still wrapped around him until he felt him smile against his shoulder and wrap his hand around him without warning. He whimpered at the suddenness but it didn't take long for Alec to get lost in his touch, panting hard as he picked up the pace. He felt Magnus lightly bite his shoulder and couldn’t help but moan, cursing under his breath as shockwaves of pleasure washed over his body.

When they finally caught their breaths, Magnus pushed himself up a little and standing on his tiptoes he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek, beaming at him.

“I wouldn’t mind if all my showers were like this,” he said against Alec’s cheek.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Alec laughed, turning his head to face him and give him a peck on the lips.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Magnus said, letting go of him and taking the shower gel from the shelf. “I’m starting to shrivel and that’s not a good look on me.”

“Old man,” he teased, smiling widely as Magnus threw a sponge in his direction.

 

* * *

 

When they went out of the bathroom and Alec could finally check his phone, there were a couple of messages from Simon, apologizing for falling asleep on his bed, and some from Izzy, that consisted of a series of winky faces that made him roll his eyes. He absentmindedly ran his fingertips over his neck, where a hickey had formed, dreading the moment his siblings would see it. The teasing would never end.

“Breakfast?” Magnus asked from the kitchen as he took out a pan.

“Sure,” he replied, walking towards him and leaning against a pillar, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alec observed Magnus as he cooked. It was just French toast but, as he flipped it in the pan, he looked focused and confident, just like he did when he was holding his camera. Magnus was swaying his hips at the rhythm of some song in his head and Alec had to bite back a smile. That, and the urge to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist and kiss the back of his neck. But as he kept dancing, Alec thought there was absolutely no reason to not do exactly that and, careful not to startle him, he hugged Magnus from behind and pressed his lips against his neck.

“You’re going to make me drop this,” Magnus protested, but the way he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Alec better access to his neck told a different story. Now that the floodgates had been opened, there was no stopping him from doing what he wanted. At least, for now. “Come on darling. They won’t be as good if they’re cold.”

While still kissing Magnus’ neck, Alec took one of the plates from his hands and, giving him one last kiss, he let go of him and went to sit at the table. Magnus followed him and they started to eat. Alec had to admit it really was some wicked French toast he made.

“I just want to have breakfast here every day,” Alec said as he had another bite. Magnus smirked.

“Well, that can be arranged,” he replied winking at him mischievously. It took a moment for Alec to register what Magnus had meant and despite everything that had happened he felt his cheeks burn.

He heard Magnus chuckle before he spoke again. “So, are you free next Saturday morning?” he asked nonchalantly.

“I… hmmm… yeah, I think,” Alec stammered. “But I might… have this thing with my parents in the evening… maybe,” he continued. His parents hadn’t tried to contact him yet since Friday to tell him if they wanted him there or not but it had only really been a day since that dinner, although for Alec it seemed that a lifetime had passed since then.

“But you think you can meet me in the morning?” Magnus asked again. “It’s OK if you can’t. We could meet another Saturday.”

Alec shook his head. Whether he ended up going to the party or not, he would need the distraction. “I can definitely make it in the morning.”

“Perfect,” he said with a smile. “Could you be here at around nine?”

“Yeah, sure,” Alec replied, finishing his French toast and standing up to walk back to the kitchen. “Where are we going?”

“The flea market,” he said, turning around to look at Alec who was looking through his fridge. “Is there something wrong my dear?”

Alec froze, suddenly realizing that this wasn’t his apartment and that wasn’t his fridge. “I’m sorry!” he said immediately. “We… we forgot to get something to drink and I was thirsty.” He paused for a second before he added. “I should’ve asked.”

He had done it again, Alec thought, he had gone through Magnus’ things without asking even if it was just looking for a drink in the fridge. But the look he saw on Magnus’ face when he finally looked at him stopped him in his tracks. A kind, gentle smile curled his lips and his eyes were soft and slightly amused, nothing like what he had seen a few months back.

“Can you put the kettle on while you’re there?” he asked casually. “I think there’s some juice in the fridge but you can make some coffee if you want. I got this Colombian coffee the other day, I think you’d like it.”

Alec blinked a couple of times, trying to follow what Magnus was telling him, relieved to find he wasn’t even the slightest bit mad. After turning the kettle on, he glanced at the coffee machine. He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him.

“The coffee is in the cupboard on the left,” he heard Magnus say.

“And the tea?” Alec asked, picking one of the coffee packets.

“On the right,” he replied and before he could ask him which one would he like, he added, “Surprise me.”

When Alec opened the cupboard he saw that it was completely filled with jars of tea, each of them carefully labeled. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes went over the jars. Why had Magnus asked him to pick? He didn’t know anything about tea. He picked a couple of jars and looked inside. After long consideration, he took one labeled as _Cloud Nine_ although he had no idea what that meant. As he was serving the freshly made coffee, Magnus appeared next to him.

“I’ll help you with that,” he said, taking the tea and looking at the label. “Interesting choice.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about tea,” Alec said apologetically. “You can change it if you want.” But Magnus shook his head.

“Actually, I think it’s quite appropriate,” Magnus said, winking. He took a teapot from one of the cupboards and prepared it before they both went back to the table.

They drank in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence, and it brought back the butterflies to Alec’s stomach.

“I almost forgot,” Magnus said. “I’m going to this hotel opening party on Wednesday. Do you want to come? All my friends will be there since one of them is the manager so you could meet them,” he explained. Alec hummed in acknowledgement but stayed silent for a moment. He knew Magnus had already met all his friends but the mere thought of meeting his was rather intimidating. Being Magnus’ friends, they were probably interesting, successful people and he was just this boring kid who was still living by his parents’ rules and had nothing to show for himself.

“It’s OK if you don’t want to,” he added kindly. “You can meet them some other time.”

“I… hmmmm...” Alec started as he nervously rubbed his fingers together. “Is it OK... if I bring someone?”

“If it makes you feel more comfortable,” Magnus said reaching for Alec’s hand and entwining their fingers, squeezing it lightly. “I’m sure I can work something out.”

“I really do want to meet your friends,” he rushed. “It’s just…”

“I’m sure it’ll be OK,” he smiled. “And you already know Ragnor. He’ll be there too.” Alec nodded with a tiny smile.

Hearing those words coming from Magnus, he found himself actually believe it would be alright.

“Now, let’s talk about what you’re going to wear.”

 

* * *

 

Alec had gotten home that Sunday evening to find his siblings plus Clary and Simon sitting on the couch watching a movie.

He had planned to go back earlier, but then Magnus had suggested getting some takeaway from this Thai restaurant just around the corner and they had sat around, watching the movie they watched a couple of days before. As the day went on, it had been more and more difficult to leave. Alec never thought he would long for the company of another person like he did for Magnus’. But in the end, he had a life to come back to and after a few kisses that probably lasted longer than they intended, Alec said goodbye with the promise of sending Magnus pictures of the suits he owned.

Everyone’s eyes were on him as soon as he opened the door but no one said anything. Alec walked into his room and got changed as he was still wearing the clothes from the party. If they weren’t going to say anything, he wasn’t going to be the one talking either. As casually as he could, he went into the kitchen ignoring the looks he was getting again. It was starting to get ridiculous though, so as soon as he got to the other living room, he glanced at his friends, finally speaking.

“Just say it?” he sighed in resignation. “Let’s get this over with.”

They all looked at each other and shrugged, shaking their heads. He noticed Jace smirking a little and Izzy just winked at him. Simon and Clary had big smiles adorning their faces.

“Then stop looking at me like that. It’s weird,” he said, letting himself fall onto the chair next to the sofa.

It was a while later when Alec remembered the party on Wednesday. “Is any of you free this Wednesday evening?” he asked nonchalantly.

“We have the first dress rehearsal,” Jace said making a face.

“You'll do great,” Clary replied, touching his arm reassuringly. “Izzy and I are meeting some of the people from yesterday.”

“Yeah!” Izzy continued. “There's this spectacular exhibition that we've been wanting to see for months and it's finally here in New York. Why?”

Alec ignored his sister’s question and turned to face his friend. “Simon?” he asked. “Any plans?”

“Actually no,” he said and waited for Alec to elaborate.

“Magnus invited me to this thing,” he explained vaguely. “And he said I could bring someone.”

“You should’ve started with that!” Izzy protested and Alec shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal,” he lied. Now that he had a minute to consider it, he was rather fond of the idea of Simon tagging along. “Besides, you have plans.”

“I could’ve changed them!” she protested and Clary punched her lightly in the arm. “Okay, I couldn’t have. But still!”

“So… where is that _thing_?” Simon asked. Alec realized he had no idea.

“I’ll text you the details later,” he said, stretching on the chair. “I’m just going to sleep now.”

He was grateful when no one commented on that either, as much as he knew they wanted to. But he also knew this was probably them being nice for once after all that had happened that weekend and it wouldn’t last long. Alec grabbed his phone from his desk and flopped onto his bed unceremoniously.

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_You never told me where_

_the party is going to be._ \-- 22:14

_Invited Simon_ \-- 22:14

_what should I tell him to wear?_ \-- 22:15

 

Magnus didn’t reply immediately and Alec was almost falling asleep when he felt the buzzing on the phone on his chest. He opened his eyes, startled.

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_I’ll text you the address_ \-- 22:37

_And it’s black tie_ \-- 22:37

_Speaking of clothes_ \-- 22:38

_What are you wearing now?_ \-- 22:38

 

Alec furrowed his brow, still half asleep and his brain still slow.

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Now? Sweats and a tank top_ \-- 22:40

_why?_ \-- 22:40

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_;)_  -- 22:40

 

Alec blinked once. Twice. And then it hit him.

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Really?_ \-- 22:41

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_Can’t blame me for trying ;)_ \-- 22:42

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_I guess_ \-- 22:43

_I should probably sleep_ \-- 22:43

_Busy day tomorrow_ \-- 22:44

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_See you on Wednesday then? :)_ \-- 22:45

 

[ To: Magnus ]

_Yes_ \-- 22:45

_Don’t forget to text me the address_ \-- 22:45

_Good night_ \-- 22:46

 

[ From: Magnus ]

_Good night darling_ \-- 22:46

 

* * *

 

Monday had been business as usual for Alec. He had woken up early to work on his thesis and after a quick breakfast he had gone to class and then to work. The day moved quite quickly although the work at the library was quite tedious and robotic at times, scanning the book codes and putting them back on their shelves. His dream of working with antique and rare books, cataloguing and researching, seemed further and further away each day, even more so recently, despite not having had news from his parents yet.

Nothing had altered his routine until he got home after his shift and his father was waiting for him outside. He swallowed hard and unlocked the door, letting him in without a word. His body was tense and he felt his hands were slightly shaking. After putting down his things, he turned to look at his father who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“What brings you here?” Alec said, trying to sound as cordial as possible given the circumstances.

“Hello Alec,” his father replied. There was a rather awkward silence before he talked again. “How are you?”

“I’m… fine,” he answered slowly, shrugging.

“I’m… We’re okay too…” his father said before Alec could ask. Another silence. “Look…” he started tentatively. “Your mother and I have been talking… Isabelle gave us a lecture too.” Alec heard him let out a nervous chuckle but he didn’t react to it, giving him a stern look and crossing his arms over his chest to stop his hands from shaking.

“Anyway,” he continued as he cleared his throat. “We’ve been talking and I just wanted to say, Alec, you’re our son and that’s not going to change.”

Alec didn’t let himself relax at those words, fearing there would be a _but_ coming but hearing his father saying that gave him the tiniest bit of hope. Maybe Izzy had been right when he said it would be alright.

“The fact that you’re…” he paused awkwardly again.

“Gay,” Alec said firmly and his father nodded.

“Gay…” Robert repeated, “Your mother, she’s getting there.”

“And you?” he asked, looking at him with a serious expression.

“I'm… also getting there,” he said. “Give us time.”

Alec nodded and let out the breath he was holding.

“We would like it if you came to the party this Saturday with us,” he said, and promptly added, “You don't have to bring anyone.”

“As I told you and Mom, I’ll do all I can to help our family,” Alec said, a small smile forming on his father’s lips. “But I also meant it when I said I won’t hide anymore.”

It was his father’s turn to nod. “Then, I’ll see you on Saturday?” he asked.

“I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you tell me we were going to meet Magnus’ friends before now?” Simon exclaimed as they walked to Magnus’ studio.

“I didn’t want to make it a big deal,” Alec said calmly.

“But it’s a big deal!”

Simon’s reaction to the news wasn’t exactly helping him relax. This party was all he had been able to think about since the day before and even with the reassuring messages from Magnus, he couldn’t help but feel nervous, just like before a test he hadn’t studied for.

“Just… calm down, okay? There’s no need to freak out.” he said, not sure if he was telling Simon or himself. “Besides, he already knows all my friends. It’s just normal I meet his.”

Simon nodded. “I guess you’re right. I would’ve appreciated the heads up though. I would’ve chosen another suit.”

“Do you even own another suit?” Alec asked jokingly.

“I could’ve bought one!” he protested. “How are you so calm?”

He wasn’t, Alec thought, not at all. He was just good at not showing it. “How are you freaking out so much?”

“I don’t know,” Simon shrugged.

They were just a couple of blocks away from Magnus’ place when Alec decided to change topics, hoping to make his friend forget about the party for a minute.

“Talked to my dad on Monday,” he said and Simon turned his head to look at him, eyes wide in surprise. “He was waiting for me outside the apartment.”

“What… happened?” he asked hesitantly. Simon had met his parents in one or two occasions when they had shown up at his apartment so he knew how they could be.

“It went well…” Alec said, nodding his head lightly. “They’re working on it, I guess. It doesn’t mean they won’t say or do something stupid in the future though, but it’s something.”

“I’m glad things worked out somehow,” Simon said, a warm smile curling his lips.

“We’re here,” Alec announced and went inside the building, making sure Simon was following.

Magnus opened the door for them as soon as they rang the bell and let them in. It was the first time Simon had been to his studio and as soon as he was inside he had started looking around at all the pictures hanging on the walls and the photography equipment surrounding them. Magnus had gone back to the bathroom to finish his makeup and seeing how Simon seemed distracted enough not to notice, Alec had followed him shortly after. He stood behind Magnus, silently observing him as he put on some glitter eyeliner.

“How do I look?” Magnus asked, winking at him. Alec opened his mouth but he could only stutter a few nonsensical words. Why was he so bad with compliments? “That good, huh?”

Alec couldn’t help but smile as Magnus took the couple of steps that separated them and ran his finger down Alec’s tie just to grab it and pull lightly, bringing their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss that tasted like vanilla. When they pulled back, Alec licked his lips slowly before opening his eyes to look at the man in front of him. His heart skipped a beat.

“You're beautiful,” he whispered, his voice so low it was almost inaudible.

Magnus smiled softly, fixing Alec’s tie. “Now I know how to get you to make a compliment,” he teased. “You don't look half bad yourself.”

Alec chuckled. “Thank you,” he replied. “I did have some help.”

“Guys?” Simon’s voice came from the other side of the wall.

“What is it Sean?” Magnus replied, earning a slight scowl from Alec.

“It’s... “ he started but sighed before finishing. “I don’t want to interrupt anything but…”

“Then you better wait for us where you are,” he said, looking extremely amused. “Or you might see things you won’t be able to unsee.”

Alec hit his arm lightly, shaking his head. “We’ll be right there!” And turning to Magnus, he added in a whisper. “You’re impossible.”

Magnus just smiled and stood on his tiptoes to give Alec a quick kiss on the lips. He checked his watch.

“Didn’t you say the party started at seven?” he asked and Magnus nodded, turning towards the mirror one more time to check his hair. “It’s six thirty... We’re going to be late, aren’t we?”

“Regrettably, we’re going to be there just in time,” Magnus said with a sigh “Raphael is personally sending the car to make sure.”

“Is that your friend? He sounds like a sensible guy,” Alec said, smiling.

“We’re definitely not going to that party now!” he exclaimed dramatically. “You’re just going to gang up with Raphael to make my life impossible!”

Alec chuckled and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he brought Magnus close and kissed his temple absentmindedly. It was only when Magnus looked up to meet his eyes, smiling warmly, that he realized what he had done and blushed a little. He wasn’t used to act so spontaneously with people other than his siblings and it surprised him how easily he had done it just now.

“So…” Alec cleared his throat, letting go of Magnus and scratching the back of his head nervously. “We should probably go?”

Magnus nodded, still smiling. “Let’s go.”

“Hey,” Simon said with one of his goofy smiles. “Magnus, your photographs are amazing!”

“Well, thank you Stephen,” he replied and Simon looked at him with desperate eyes.

“Seriously?”

 

* * *

 

The hotel in question had ended up being quite close to Magnus’ studio, just across the river near Battery Park. The car took them to an underground parking and a man in a very elegant suit was already waiting for them next to what looked like an elevator. When they got off, Alec felt the man’s eyes examining him intently and after he seemed satisfied he moved to look at Simon, his face slightly contorting.

“Two?” the man asked and Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.

“I might have forgotten to mention he was coming,” he whispered before he walked towards the man. “Good evening to you too, my friend.”

The man scowled, looking slightly annoyed. “Maybe for you,” he replied.

“This charming man right here is my friend Raphael,” Magnus told them. “These are Alexander and Shiloh.”

“It's Simon,” he said automatically and quite clumsily reached out his hand for a handshake. Raphael hesitated for a second but took Simon’s hand on his, staring into his eyes with an amused smirk. Simon raised an eyebrow but but didn’t do anything to avoid Raphael’s eyes.

Alec looked between them both curious and confused by the exchange and Magnus cleared his throat.

“Shall we?” Raphael said, letting go of Simon’s hand and gesturing for them to follow him to the elevator.

“You're good?” Alec whispered to Simon as they walked to the elevator. He nodded.

“Yeah, good,” he said, as the door closed and they started going up.

Simon had started talking as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Alec, having known him for years, but for the other two it probably was as exhausting as it had been for him the first time Simon went on one of his rants. He could tell by the look on Magnus’ face. It was somewhere between amused and perplexed and he could see his eyes widen every time Simon excitedly made a movie reference. Raphael’s expression was a lot harder to read. There were a couple of times his lips seemed to curl into an amused smile but mostly he looked irritated and ready to roll his eyes at every word that came out of Simon’s mouth.

“It’s like something out of the Great Gatsby,” he said, as he looked around, “Or Pretty Woman!”

“Por Dios, does he ever stop talking?” Raphael muttered under his breath and Magnus gave him a reprimanding look.

They entered the main ballroom and even Alec couldn’t deny it was stunning. From the high ceilings to the beautiful chandelier that hung magnificently above the center of the room. As he looked around, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw Magnus handing him a glass of champagne. Right when Alec took it, Magnus was clinking the flutes together with a smile.

“I wonder where Ragnor is…” he said, sipping on his drink and scanning the crowd.

“Probably at the bar showing off his British accent,” Raphael said, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

“Remember that time he told that woman he was related to the Royal family?” Magnus chuckled to himself.

“Which one?”

Alec’s eyes wandered round the room searching for Magnus’ friend when they heard Ragnor’s voice coming from behind.

“I have to say, it almost always works.”

Magnus cackled as they all turned towards the man who flashed them a witty smile. Alec looked at him and then at the woman standing by his side. She had dark brown skin and dark blue eyes, and one of the kindest smiles he had ever seen.

“You’re late,” accused Raphael and before Ragnor could say anything the woman spoke.

“Don’t be so grumpy Raphael,” she said, “There was an emergency at the hospital.”

Raphael’s expression seemed to soften at that. “Well, I guess we’re all here now.”

“Catarina, darling,” Magnus said, “You look strikingly beautiful tonight.”

The woman looked at him skeptically but smiled. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?” she asked, her eyes now on Alec and Simon who were standing a couple of steps behind Magnus and Raphael.

“Oh!” he exclaimed and grabbing Alec’s arm he pulled him forward. “Alec, this is Catarina Loss,” Alec smiled and reached out his hand. “She’s the best doctor in New York.”

“With this much sweet talk I’m going to start thinking you want something from me,” Catarina told Magnus and then turned to Alec, “Nice to meet you, Alec.”

“It’s very nice meeting you all,” Alec said.

“And this is…” Ragnor said, nodding his head towards Simon who had stayed behind.

“Alec’s friend-” Magnus started but was promptly interrupted by Alec.

“Simon,” he said.

“So, what do you do Alec?” Catarina asked, as she took a glass of champagne from a tray.

“I… hmmm…” Alec hesitated for a moment. “I’m studying to get a Master’s degree in Library Science,” he said shyly.

“He also graduated from Business school summa cum laude,” added Simon somewhat proudly.

Magnus turned to look at him, eyes wide in surprise. “I didn’t know that,” he said, his voice gentle with a hint of something Alec couldn’t put a finger on.

“It’s really nothing…” he said, hoping the conversation would move on from this. He wasn’t particularly proud of his time at Business school. He had studied hard and he had gotten the best grades in his year but nothing he had done back then had been for him. It had felt more like an obligation than anything else. Magnus looked at him raising an eyebrow, confused. He was about to say something when Catarina interrupted him.

“And what do you want to do after that?” she continued.

“I… wanted to maybe go to Europe, work with rare books,” he explained. “But that’s gonna have to wait,” he added without realizing, instantly regretting it and looking mortified. Magnus’ friends didn’t need to know about his family drama.

Magnus must’ve noticed and quickly went on his rescue. “Enough with the questions,” he said. “We should be all congratulating Raphael.”

“Smartest thing I’ve heard all evening,” Raphael said and Ragnor snorted.

Catarina raised her glass and the rest followed. “To the best hotel manager.”

“And future hotel owner,” Raphael added and Catarina smiled.

“And future hotel owner,” she repeated. “Cheers!”

Everyone clinked their glasses together and Alec swore he saw Raphael smile a little.

“I have to go meet some important guests now,” he said, starting to walk away.

“You mean _other_ important guests,” Ragnor protested but Raphael was gone.

The night went on without incidents. The group talked animatedly and listened when Simon started rambling again. Alec thanked everything on earth for Simon. Despite everything, having him there had been what had kept him from giving in to his nerves. Magnus had separated from them when he had gone to greet some artists he knew, so it had been Simon’s incessant talking that had kept the atmosphere from turning awkward or at least it had kept the conversation from focusing on him. It was then when he felt a light tap on his arm just to see Lily standing behind him.

“I never thought I’d see you here,” she said with a big smile.

“Oh hey, Lily,” Alec said. “How are you doing?”

“I'm pretty good,” she replied. “I found an apartment and I'll be moving next week. I'll be having a party at some point, you should come.”

“Sure,” Alec said, “Just let me know when it is.”

She nodded. “Are you here with your parents?”

“No, actually… I’m here with someone else.”

“Your brother and sister?” she asked and Alec shook his head again looking away to avoid meeting her eyes. “Wait! The mystery boyfriend?” she asked in a whisper. “Is he here? Where?”

Alec scanned the room trying to find Magnus among the crowd. He had to admit it still felt weird, like this was not his life, but little by little he was getting used to it. Finally, Alec spotted Magnus among a group of people and made a gesture for Lily to look in that direction.

“He’s... the only one wearing a suit that isn’t black,” he said and she found him immediately.

“Wait a second… Is that Raphael’s friend?” Lily asked. “Magnus something…”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Do you know him?”

“Not really. I know Raphael,” she explained. “I think I must’ve met him once or twice. He’s like, a photographer right?”

“Yeah…” Alec said, nodding his head.

“Well, he’s cute,” she said with a mischievous smile that made him smile too. “Bring him to my party if you can come. And tell Isabelle and Jace too. I’d love to meet them in better circumstances.”

Alec glanced at her. The couple of times Lily and his siblings had been in the same room hadn't exactly been the most pleasant. “Definitely,” he replied.

“I think I’ve lost my friends,” Lily giggled.

“Me… too,” Alec said, looking around. He saw Simon standing next to one of the tables, talking to Raphael who, despite seeming to be listening to what he was saying, had a bored face that Alec had begun to think was his default expression. But there was something else, something in Simon’s demeanor, that made him stop from going over to join them.

“Keep me company while I try to find them,” Lily said, bringing him back to reality. Alec nodded. “Let’s go over there.”

Alec followed her as they moved through the crowd. Not long after, Lily found one of her friends and after introducing her to Alec and chatting for a few minutes, they said their goodbyes and he went back to the task of finding Magnus or at least his friends. From the corner of his eye he saw the group of people Magnus had been talking to before and Alec thought they looked like the most stereotypical artists he had ever seen. He noticed Magnus wasn’t with them anymore but as he was walking past the group on his way to find him, Alec heard a man’s voice mentioning Magnus’ name and stopped in his tracks.

“Did you all see Magnus’ latest boy toy?” the man sneered. The mere sound of his voice made Alec cringe.

“Which one is it?” a woman asked curious. “I saw him with two guys.”

“Very tall, black hair,” the same man from before said.

“He certainly has a type,” another woman joked and some of the people in the group laughed.

“You’re just jealous,” a second man accused and Alec heard the other man snicker.

“Jealous?” he retorted. “At least that Peruvian guy, what’s his face…”

“Ah yes. Imasu, was it?” one of the women said and the man made a sound of agreement.

“That one! At least he was a model. This one though?” he said with a hint of disdain. “I wonder how long he’ll last, given Magnus’ record. I heard he started bailing on him and one day stopped talking to him altogether.” As those words came out of his mouth, he looked directly at Alec, a smirk forming on his lips.

Alec looked away, mildly embarrassed at being caught blatantly listening to their conversation. He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip, remembering the conversation he had with Ragnor a few weeks back. The way these people were talking about Magnus made him angry. And it hurt, being reminded once more that this could all end. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm.

“Don’t listen to those snakes,” Catarina whispered kindly and he wondered how long she had been listening. “They don’t know him at all. Not like I do.”

“I already knew about... _all that_. It’s just…” Alec said, not sure of what he wanted to convey.

“He’s different around you,” she said straightforwardly. “I can already tell you’re not like the others.”

Alec breathed deeply and let out a sigh. “Just…” he started. “Don’t tell him I heard.”

She smiled gently again and nodded. “Let’s go. We were looking for you.”

They joined the others near the table he had seen Simon and Raphael stand next to before and when Magnus’ eyes met Alec’s and he gave him that smile that always made his heart skip a beat, that smile that made him feel butterflies in his stomach, that smile that made him forget everything, Alec let himself drown in it. And, in that moment, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> As usual tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! 
> 
> I know it's been a while. Sorry about that! I was writing other things and then the holidays came and I went back home for the first time in 6 years and well, that occupied a lot of my time hehe
> 
> But I'm back with chapter 12 and I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects!
> 
> Also, I had never thought about it but, if you want? I guess? I've seen some people live-tweeting so I guess I could make up a tag. It feels really pretentious though *hides* but if anyone feels like doing it then you could use #PoMfic and I'll check it out :) 
> 
> I love y'all for still being here after all this time <3 Thank you!  
> Hope you like it!

****Maryse Lightwood had never been the type of person who would let her emotions dictate her actions. It wasn’t that she didn’t deeply love and care for her children, because if there was something she would die for, it was them, but it wasn’t something she often showed to the outside world. Alec and his siblings had found in each other the kind affection they didn’t really get from their parents, in the form of hugs and kisses, and “I love yous”.

That’s why when Alec had to go to the office that Friday morning, it didn't surprise him to find a very stoic, almost cold, Maryse sitting at her desk. Her face didn’t change when she saw him enter the room, although Alec could see a sparkle in her eyes that only lasted a split second but was enough to make his skin crawl. He didn’t flinch though, and taking a deep breath, he walked towards the desk with determination.

His parents had decided that it would be a good idea to have him around the office more often before he officially started working there. Robert had taken him on an extensive tour the day before where he had met almost every single member of the staff in the building. Today though, he was going to attend his first board meeting and he would be introduced as the new face of the company which was incredibly nerve-wracking.

Alec had spent the evening worrying, unable to stop the flow of thoughts in his brain for long enough until, after exchanging a few messages with Magnus, he had ended up showing up at his apartment with a bottle of wine. He hadn’t spent the night there since Alec didn’t feel comfortable enough to have him over around his siblings just yet, but the couple of hours they had spent talking sitting in the kitchen had been exactly what he needed to calm down.

His mother continued looking through some papers in silence and Alec waited in front of her desk until she had finished. She finally looked up and, standing up, she cleared her throat but didn’t speak.

“Come on Mom...” Alec begged. “I know it probably wasn’t the best way to tell you but…”

Maryse sighed. “I just don’t understand, Alec,” she said shaking her head. Alec breathed in and stood straight, his face serious.

“This is nothing new, Mom,” Alec said. “And it’s not like it’s going to change. This is who I’ve always been.”

She sighed again and Alec saw her nodding, like she was trying to take it in and he wanted to believe she would eventually accept it and everything would be okay. Eventually. Just then, he heard the door opening behind him and his father came into the office.

“Alec!” he said, surprised. “You’re here early.”

“I thought I should in case there was anything I should know before the meeting,” he said, still standing up straight, his hands behind his back.

His father looked past him to Maryse and turned his back at him. “If you read the dossier I left at your apartment,” he said exchanging glances with Maryse again, “That’s all you need to know for now.”

Alec furrowed his brow, looking between his parents. “What are you not telling me?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” his father insisted but Alec turned to face his mother.

“Mother?” he demanded sternly.

“They’re going to know eventually, Robert,” Maryse said. “And it isn’t that big of a deal.”

He waited in silence until his parents finished exchanging glances and his mother started talking again.

“There’re going to be some changes,” she started and Robert moved to stand next to her behind her desk. “To help the company we’re going to sell some assets. And we’re going to sell the house too. We never go to the Hamptons anymore anyway,” she continued.

“If that’s what needs to be done,” Alec replied calmly.

It was true they hadn’t gone up there for a few years, even more so as a family, and he couldn’t deny that it was sad in a way, with all the memories they made there. But ultimately, he and his siblings hadn’t been raised in a home where money or material possessions were first, despite having all they ever needed. As children, their parents had made them work for their money and, unlike most of the kids from other rich families they had met during their childhood, the Lightwood kids had learnt how much money was worth from a very young age. That didn’t mean they didn’t get to have the latest gadgets (at least Jace and Izzy since Alec would almost always spend his money on books), they just had to earn them.

There was a hint of pride in Maryse’s expression. “I told you, Robert,” she said. “You worry too much.”

“Is there anything else?” Alec asked, looking from one to the other.

“Nothing pressing,” his mother said and looking at her watch she added, “It’s time.” And following his parents, Alec went into the conference room.

 

* * *

 

The meeting had gone just as Alec had expected. While most of the company’s main shareholders had been receptive to the idea of having Alec as the fresh face of the company, many had raised their concerns about his age and inexperience. Maryse had put them at ease by telling them he wouldn’t have total power over the company business just yet and they seemed to have calmed down after that.

Alec knew this was all a publicity stunt, at least for the time being, but he was determined to be listened to. If he had to be there, he was going to make sure his parents didn’t make the same mistakes again.

By the time he got home that evening, he was exhausted. He had decided to stay at the office until his parents were ready to leave, observing them as they worked and doing some of the work himself. He looked at the clock on his phone, considering sending a message to Magnus even though it was late. In the end, after changing into something more comfortable, he started typing.

[ To: Magnus ]

_Hey_ \-- 23:06

He looked at the screen for a while, waiting for the three dots to appear. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when they finally did.

  
[ From: Magnus ]

_Hey :)_ \-- 23:07

_How was your day darling?_ \-- 23:07

[ To: Magnus ]

_Exhausting_ \-- 23:07

_And yours?_ \-- 23:08

[ From: Magnus ]

_Boring_ \-- 23:08

_Ready for tomorrow?_ \-- 23:08

  
Alec smiled again.  
  


[ To: Magnus ]

_What time should I be there?_ \-- 23:09

[ From: Magnus ]

_How about 9? --_ 23:09

  
He grunted as he read the message. Nine in the morning sounded awfully early right now. His phone buzzed again before he could even start typing a reply.

  
[ From: Magnus ]

_Or you can come here now_ \-- 23:10

_you won’t have to wake up as early ;)_ \-- 23:10

  
Tempting, Alec thought looking at the screen. Deep inside he knew that this was exactly what he was hoping he would say. Screw it.

  
[ To: Magnus ]

_Is it OK?_ \-- 23:11

[ From: Magnus ]

_I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t_ \-- 23:11

[ To: Magnus ]

_OK, see you in 15_ \-- 23:11

  
Alec picked up some clothes and put them into his bag. He was about to leave the house when his phone buzzed again.

  
[ From: Magnus ]

_I’m having a bath now so I’ll tell you where I hide_

_my extra key :)_ \-- 23:16  
  


He blinked a few times, his mouth slightly open. Had Magnus just said he had a hidden key where anyone could get it? All he wanted was to scold him for being so reckless. This wasn’t a small town. He started typing but stopped in his tracks, saving the lecture for when they were face to face.

Alec found the key exactly where Magnus had said it was, to his relief, and went inside locking the door behind him. The studio was almost completely dark, the only light coming from a couple of lamps next to the bed and the bathroom. He decided to get changed quickly, before Magnus was out of his bath but after waiting for a while for him and seeing how he was taking his time, Alec knocked on the bathroom door.

“I’m here…” he said quietly, hoping that Magnus would hear it.

“Come on in!” Magnus said from inside and Alec opened the door just to see him in the bathtub, looking completely relaxed. He hesitated for a moment, feeling a little guilty for interrupting his bath.  

“Come here,” he whispered, eyes still closed. Alec did as he was told and Magnus made a gesture for him to get closer. He crouched down next to the bathtub and Magnus turned his head and opened his eyes, smiling lazily. “Hey,” he said simply and Alec closed the space between them to give him a light kiss on the lips.

“Hey,” he replied when he pulled back, licking his lips. Magnus gave him a quick glance and smiled again.

“I see you’re ready for bed,” he said, unable to hide a smirk. Alec felt his cheeks flush a little.

“Are you almost done?” he asked, looking at the water. The bubbles were almost gone.

“If you hand me a towel I’ll join you in a minute,” Magnus said, pointing at one of the bathroom cabinets. After another quick kiss, Alec picked one of the towels and gave it to him.

“I’ll wait for you outside,” he announced before leaving the bathroom. Not long after Magnus appeared, wearing just a pair of pajama pants and Alec couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Sorry for having you looking for the extra key,” he said as he sat down next to Alec on the bed and all the thoughts he had before getting to the studio came back to him in a wave.

“I can’t believe you have a key hidden somewhere so obvious,” Alec scolded, shaking his head in disbelief. “Anyone could’ve found it. Do you realize how dangerous that is?”

Magnus smiled kindly. “But no one has found it,” he said calmly.

“But someone could’ve!” he insisted, not understanding why anyone would put themselves in that situation.

“Alexander,” he said, a smile still on his lips. “Are you worried about my safety?” He meant it to come out as a joke but there was something in Alec’s expression when he looked at him.

“Of course I am…” he blurted, his voice quiet almost a whisper.

“Why don’t you keep it?” Magnus said and Alec looked at him like he had grown another head. “I mean, just for convenience,” he added casually before Alec would completely panic, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “That way serial killers won’t have access to it.”

Magnus laughed a little, and it sounded to Alec like he was trying to hide something with it but he didn’t say anything about it. “It really isn’t funny,” he protested instead and Magnus laughed again.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said, crawling on the bed to get to the other side and lie down.

Alec followed him, going under the covers. He was still a little confused by the whole exchange they just had but he decided to push it to the back of his mind for now.

“Are you tired?” Alec heard him ask and nodded, eyes half closed.

He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist, bringing him closer and Magnus turned a little to look at Alec and place a soft kiss on his lips. What had started as innocent, soon became more and more heated, lips parting and tongues touching, and the feeling of their bodies against each other. But at the same time it was getting harder for Alec to stay awake despite everything, and it took only a few more minutes for him to pass out, nuzzling up to Magnus who let out a quiet laugh before drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Alec woke up to the feeling of Magnus’ lips lightly brushing his neck, leaving a trail of soft, small kisses down his throat and towards his shoulder. He shifted a little and Magnus smiled against the crook of his neck. Far from stopping, Magnus continued with his ministrations, languidly kissing, licking and nipping at every inch of skin. Alec sighed, content, letting Magnus do as he pleased. His eyes were still closed and he was feeling like he might be falling asleep again when Magnus moved away. Alec let out a quiet grunt at the sudden lack of contact and when he finally opened his eyes he saw Magnus looking at him with a smile. He reached out his hand and cupped Magnus’ cheek in it.

“Good morning,” he said, pressing his face against the hand on his cheek.

“Morning,” Alec replied. “What time is it?”

Magnus looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind him and sighed. “We should get ready to go,” he said, kissing Alec’s hand. “Do you want to take a shower?”

Alec thought for a few seconds and nodded, staring at Magnus. “You?” he whispered.

They kept their eyes locked for a while but, in the end, Magnus looked away.

“Oh Alexander,” he sighed again, dramatically. “You don’t know how much I would love to join you but if we want to get to the market in time we’re going to have to leave it for later.”

Alec hesitated for a moment. “Alright,” he said with a soft smile and leaned in for a kiss before jumping out of bed. He grabbed his bag from the floor and hurried into the bathroom.

When he came out of the shower and into the bedroom he saw Magnus in front of the mirror, finishing his make up. He had chosen something light and simple, much like what he was wearing the night they met at the club, and Alec couldn’t help but wonder if it was deliberate. He looked clean and bright and it made him warm inside.

“You look great,” Alec said before Magnus asked and made him lose his cool, kissing him on the cheek.

“I remember you liking it the first time you saw me,” Magnus said with a wink. So it was on purpose, he thought with a little smile. The comment made him remember how that wasn’t exactly true.

“Actually,” he started somewhat shyly, “That night at the club… It wasn't the first time I‘d seen you,” he confessed, getting a confused look from Magnus as a response.

“Did Isabelle show you a dashing picture of me?” he joked, making Alec chuckle. He shook his head.

“Just a couple of days before bumping into you at the club,” Alec said, avoiding Magnus’ eyes.

“Literally,” Magnus cut in, smirking slightly.

“I saw you in the street... near the library,” he continued, licking his lips nervously.

“You did?” Magnus asked, surprise clear in his voice. “Maybe it’s destiny.” Alec’s eyes opened wide but Magnus quickly added. “I mean, If you believe in that kind of thing, of course.”

“Yeah… hmm… I guess.” He cleared his throat and quickly changed the topic.  “Are you ready?”

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror one last time and nodded. “I’ll just grab my camera and we can go.”

“Your camera?” Alec asked as he picked up his things and put them into his bag.

“I feel like taking some pictures,” he said, choosing one of his cameras and a couple of lenses. “What time do you have to be home?”

“By three,” he replied and Magnus nodded.

“Let’s go then.”

 

It was only a fifteen minute walk from Magnus’ studio to the Fort Greene Flea but by the time they arrived, the market had already opened and there were quite a lot people browsing through the stands. Magnus took out his camera and after choosing one of the lenses, he started taking pictures of everything around him. When he wasn’t taking pictures, he was checking every single ring, bracelet or necklace he could find. Alec stood next to him as he examined a ring that looked slightly big for him.

Alec wasn’t a particularly big fan of shopping, and especially not a big fan of browsing. He thought of himself as practical. If there was something he liked, something he wanted to buy, he would just do so, in the case of clothes sometimes even without trying them on. He knew his own size and it was often the same to him. In other circumstances, namely whenever he tagged along with his siblings to go shopping, all this looking around would drive him up the wall. But he found himself often staring at Magnus, whose eyes shone every time he found a piece of jewelry he enjoyed, and feeling surprisingly calm and not in a hurry to leave as he usually was.

“What do you think of this one?” Magnus asked, showing him a quite big but simple silver ring. He couldn’t help a playful smile forming on his lips when he realized Alec’s eyes were still directed at his face and not the ring, making Alec blush and look away.

“It’s… nice?” he replied, and Magnus’ bottom lip curled into a pout. “I’m sorry, I suck.”

Alec heard Magnus cooing. “You don’t suck, darling. Not yet anyway,” he winked and Alec’s eyes went wide, cheeks flushing madly. He continued as though nothing had happened. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you to appreciate jewelry.”

He nodded silently and with a smile still on his lips, Magnus paid for the few items he had selected. The kept walking around the market, stopping from time to time at the stands. Alec felt his heart beat faster when he spotted a pile of old looking books. Excitedly, he went through them one by one, picking them up delicately and slowly examining them. He was positively beaming. Alec was so focused on the books that he barely noticed when Magnus had started taking pictures of him and only when he moved close enough to hear the roar of the shutter over the voices of the people around them did Alec look at him, slightly embarrassed.

“How are you so gorgeous?” Magnus said, tentatively reaching for his hand. Alec’s heart couldn’t possibly beat any faster. He had never been a fan of public displays of affection, even with Izzy, Jace or Max, and the memory of their date at the gallery and the day in Coney Island came rushing back. He had rejected it then but there was something different now. Even if it was just slightly, he felt different. So taking the few steps that separated them, he discreetly took Magnus hand in his as he pressed the side of his body against Magnus’.

“You gotta stop,” he whispered, trying to keep his face and voice as serious as he possible but unable to completely suppress a shy smile.

“It’s not that I’m lying. You just gotta accept it, darling,” Magnus said, imitating his tone and Alec looked at him for a second before replying.

“Hmm… Thanks.”

“Much better,” he said, smiling wide now. “Did you see anything you liked?” Magnus pointed at the stand with his head but Alec shook his head.

“There’s a few things but nothing I’m dying for,” he said in a low voice so the people in the stand wouldn’t hear.

“And what are you dying for?” Magnus asked curiously, not letting go on Alec’s hand and pulling him towards another stand.

Alec hesitated for a second before replying. “A rare edition of The Picture of Dorian Gray,” he said. “But it’s around twenty eight thousand dollars. It’ll take a while until I have the money for it.”

“Can’t you ask your parents for the money?” he asked casually as he browsed through some decorative items.

“We don’t do that in my family,” he answered immediately and Magnus looked up at him in confusion. “That’s not money I’ve earned and, besides, I want to buy it myself.”

Magnus nodded and continued looking around until he picked one of the most atrocious pieces in the whole stand and showed it to Alec. “What do you think? For the entrance.”

“I… hmmm…” Alec stumbled with words as his face contorted without being able to stop it. Magnus started laughing.

“Oh, Alexander,” he said putting the item down. “I wish I could’ve taken a picture of that face you’re making.”

Alec rolled his eyes. They kept walking around, hands still linked. Even if it had been his choice to do it, holding Magnus’ hand in public still made him slightly self conscious. He could feel some people’s eyes on them as they passed by and he felt his body tense. Magnus must have felt it too because he squeezed his hand gently and brushed the back of it with his thumb.

Magnus only let go of his hand when he started taking pictures again. Sometimes it was pictures of the unsuspecting people around them, sometimes it was pictures from weird angles and sometimes, maybe most of the times if one had to be honest, it was pictures of Alec. He would be looking distractedly at something in one of the shops and Magnus would snap a couple of sneaky shots, or ask him to pose, which was a little bit more of a challenge since he didn’t seem to be able to relax. Some tourists had stopped to look at them as Magnus gave him some instructions, probably thinking that he was a famous model or celebrity of some kind. A couple of girls had dissolved into giggles when he had inadvertently looked at them and smiled, and Magnus hadn't been able to stop himself from laughing.

“You're popular,” he joked and Alec scowled at him. “I think they were hitting on you.”

“It's not funny,” he protested. “That's just… no.”

His reaction made Magnus start laughing again. “But how about the guy then?” he asked. Alec looked at him with a confused expression.

“What are you talking about?” he said. “What guy?” Alec seemed genuinely oblivious.

“The one that would’ve made a pass at you if I hadn't given him my best ‘you can look but you can't touch’ look,” Magnus said with a smirk.

“Are you sure there wasn't something extra in that tea you were drinking earlier?” he asked, trying to make a joke out of all that.

“No one needs to be _that_ close to ask for directions, Alexander,” he replied, still smirking.

“Well, he had some Spanish or Italian accent. I always thought they were a bit touchy feely,” Alec defended himself. Magnus was still smirking but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his expression which made Alec have a sudden revelation. “He was flirting with me?”

“Why do you sound so surprised darling?” Magnus laughed, casually holding his hand again and pulling Alec towards him to keep walking. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?”

Alec blushed as Magnus pointed at him, his eyes darker. “People don’t just flirt with me,” he said.

“I did,” Magnus replied and Alec opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. “I bet a lot of _people_ have hit on you, you just don’t realize.”

“You’d be surprised,” he said.

Magnus smiled. “Their loss is my gain.”

 

As it was closer to noon, the crowds started heading towards the food stands. Alec wasn’t feeling particularly hungry -- the knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach by thinking about the party later that day wasn’t really helping -- but he wasn’t going to let Magnus starve just because he wasn’t in the mood so when their steps took them to the Red Hook Lobster Pound truck, Alec ordered the same thing as Magnus. They went to sit down on the stairs behind some of the shops where people had gathered to eat their lunches. Alec slowly munched on a cheese covered fry absentmindedly as Magnus talked about his purchases.

“Is there something wrong, Alexander?” he asked, looking at the plate of lobster, fries and cheese he was holding in his hand. “You’ve barely eaten anything. You don’t like it?”

Alec looked at him, smiling apologetically. “It’s not that… It looks delicious, it’s just…”

There was a pause before Magnus spoke again. “You know you can tell me,” he said in a soft, reassuring voice. Alec sighed, poking the food with his plastic fork.

“It’s just... “ he started and sighed again. “It’s the party tonight. I’m nervous.”

Hearing that, Magnus gently put his hand on Alec’s arm, caressing it with his thumb.

“I’m worried that my mom will try to pull some kind of bullshit,” he said, still playing with the fork.

“Do you really have to go?” Magnus asked, visibly concerned.

“I do,” replied Alec, his voice serious and low. Magnus just nodded, pursing his lips.

“Call me if anything happens, okay?” he said and Alec felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little and the food in front of him suddenly seemed more appetizing.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

They went back to Alec’s apartment after strolling around the market for a while longer. Along with his camera bag, Magnus was carrying three shopping bags full of stuff, from jewelry to antiques and also some clothes he had bought. Some of them were for his studio, some, he said, were presents for his friends (although even Alec wasn’t sure they’d been the best choice for them). Once, he had seen Magnus eyeing a huge figure of a pink elephant holding an umbrella with its trunk that looked like something directly out of Dumbo’s acid trip. For a terrifying second, he thought Magnus would do something crazy and buy it, just to learn that, to his relief, the piece in question wasn’t for sale.

As they got closer to Alec’s apartment, he started feeling nervous again. It was a pretty small party just for the investors and some clients, so Jace and Izzy hadn’t been invited. The only people Alec would know at the party were his parents and Lily and even if she was different than he had thought at first and they had become friends, he didn’t want his parents to see it as anything but that. He wouldn’t put past his mother to do or say something and the last thing he wanted was her to make a scene.

“Stop worrying that little head of yours,” Magnus said, affectionately. Alec sighed.

“Do you have to go back to your place right away?” Alec asked, looking at his apartment building.

Magnus glanced at his watch. “Not right away, why?”

He paused for a moment. “I… hmmmm… Need some help with my outfit,” he said finally and Magnus smiled, amused.

“I thought you were wearing a suit, my dear,” he replied.

“I need help tying my bowtie?” he tried and Magnus’ expression softened.

The truth was that he didn’t want to be alone. Izzy and Jace weren’t home and having Magnus there last time, when he came to his apartment unannounced, had helped him so much. He just couldn’t find the courage to say it out loud.

“OK,” he said. “Let’s see what I can do.”

 

The apartment was empty as Alec had expected. Without saying much, he guided Magnus to his room. His heart was beating impossibly fast and he wondered what Magnus would think of it. It was the first time anyone that wasn’t part of his family saw his room and he couldn’t decide what was making him more nervous anymore.

“You really do love books,” Magnus said with a smile as he looked around the bookshelves, keeping his distance from them.

“You can go closer,” Alec said. He took his suit out of the cleaner’s bag, putting in on the bed. If this had been a month ago, he would have felt too self-conscious to change while Magnus was still in the room but he found himself calmly unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off as Magnus ran his index finger over some of the books.

He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him when he took off his jeans and smiled a little. How different this was from the time they had been to the shooting range and Alec had asked him to look away as he changed.

“You know…” Magnus said. Alec made a humming sound, letting him know he was listening, and he continued. “There’s… nothing wrong with my hands.”

Alec turned to look at him, confused. He saw Magnus looking at the back of his hands, rubbing a thumb over one of them.

“Not physically anyway,” he added. “It’s true that there was some damage but,” Magnus paused for a second. “Not enough to prevent me from painting.”

Alec looked at him as he finished tucking in his shirt, waiting for him to continue. Magnus picked up the bowtie from the bed and walked towards him.

“It does hurt though,” he said, as he started working on the bowtie. “The doctors just don’t know why.”

Alec let him finish tying the bowtie and fixing it before gently taking Magnus’ hands to look at them, tracing the scars on them with his thumbs.

“You told me a secret today, I thought it was only fair I told you one in return,” Magnus almost whispered, chuckling lightly and leaving him without knowing what to say, so he just pulled him close and letting go of his hands, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders in a tender hug.

“Your shirt is going to get ruined,” Magnus said, his face lightly pressed against Alec’s shoulder.

“I have another one,” Alec replied, tightening the embrace. “Besides, you aren’t even wearing that much make up.”

“If you have to change I’ll have to tie your bowtie again,” he whispered. Alec made a disapproving noise with his tongue.

He held Magnus tight, in silence, until he felt his arms finally move and wrap around his waist. He felt Magnus let himself melt into the hug, into his arms, and Alec might not have known what to say or what exactly was wrong with him but he knew Magnus was hurting and all he wanted was to make it go away. He softly kissed his head. If he could bring back some of that spark he had seen in Magnus’ eyes, if he could ease the pain he was feeling for as long as he would have him, at least it would be worth it, no matter how long this would last.

They lingered there for a moment before Magnus slowly moved his hands to Alec’s chest, pushing him gently away.

“Enough about me,” he said, looking up and smiling. He pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s mouth. “That’s not why we’re here, is it?”

For a moment, Alec had forgotten why he had asked Magnus to come to his apartment in the first place. He swallowed hard, remembering that stupid party just a couple of hours away. He still had to go meet his parents in the penthouse. They wanted to arrive together, appear as a united front to the eyes of the investors.

Magnus took the suit jacket and standing behind Alec, he helped him put it on and went to the front to fix it. “You look positively dashing my dear,” Magnus said, running his fingers over the lapels of the jacket.

Alec had started fidgeting with his hands nervously, his whole body tense. “I’m going to screw up,” he said, his breath starting to get unsteady. Magnus cupped his face in his hands.

“Alexander, look at me,” he said, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finally did and their glances met, Magnus continued, “Breathe.”

He took a deep breath, eyes still fixed on Magnus.

“Good,” he whispered. “It’s going to be okay.” He let go of Alec’s face and took off one of his rings, putting it inside Alec’s pocket.

“This ring has been with me for many years,” Magnus said, his hand still inside Alec’s pocket. “I want you to have it.”

Alec felt his breath quicken again, this time for entirely different reasons. “Magnus, I… I can’t…”

Magnus shook his head. “Just take it,” he said earnestly.

As soon as he took his hand out of the pocket, Alec reached for the ring, playing with it in his hand. It already brought him a sense of peace, knowing that somehow Magnus would be with him that night somehow.

“Now. let’s finish getting you ready for that party, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Alec and his parents hadn’t exchanged more than ten words since they left the Upper East Side penthouse. The car ride had been quiet and awkward, and Maryse hadn’t opened her mouth to say anything but to vaguely explain who Alec was going to be meeting that night, how he was expected to act and what he was expected to say. He felt very little had changed since that dinner more than a week ago now.

They arrived at the place, one of the fanciest French restaurants in the city, almost an hour before the first guests started making their appearance. The second Maryse had set foot in the restaurant, she had started giving orders, closely followed by the party planner who seemed to be quite scared of her. Alec and his father had stayed behind and she had gone into the kitchen to talk to the chef and have one last look at the menu. The silence in the room had once again turned awkward but without Maryse’s presence, Alec felt slightly less tense.

“So…” his father started hesitantly. “How are you?”

Alec swallowed hard and sighed before replying, avoiding his father’s glance. “I’m fine,” he said, pausing for a few seconds. He knew they were trying and despite the awkwardness, they hadn’t said anything disrespectful… yet. “And you?” he asked back, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m good,” he replied and Alec could see a faint smile on his lips.

There was another silence and Alec entertained himself by examining the decorations. It was all quite simple and austere. They had removed the tables from the center of the room, leaving the space open and set some tables at the sides with some canapes and empty glasses that were going to be filled later with all kinds of expensive wine and champagne as people started to arrive .

“Are you still working at the library?” his father asked, trying to sound casual.

“Since it was an internship for the Master’s program, I should’ve quit when I asked for the leave of absence,” he said, still not meeting eyes with his father. “But they asked me to keep going whenever it was possible.”

“I see…” Robert nodded, shifting on his feet like he was nervous. “So… Are you seeing someone?”

Alec didn’t have any other choice but to look at him, his eyes wide open. Did they know something? What was he supposed to say to that?

“What?” he managed and it seemed like his father was about to repeat the question when he spoke again, interrupting him before he could say a word. “I don’t think we can have this kind of conversation.” His voice sounded serious and sharp, making it clear that it was a topic he wasn’t willing to touch, not with a ten foot pole.

Robert nodded in understanding and the silence reigned again until they heard the clicking sound of his mother’s heels getting closer.

The guests started showing up shortly after the conversation with his father, for which Alec was immensely grateful. There was a continuous flow of pleasantries and empty words, as the company investors came to talk to them before continuing their way to the food and alcohol. Suddenly, Alec saw his mother tense and stand even straighter as a couple of men walked towards them.

“What is he doing here?” she asked in a whisper to his father, before composing herself before they could see even a hint of discomfort in her expression.

“Good evening, Maryse. Robert,” one of the men said. Alec recognized him from the meeting a couple of days ago but he couldn’t remember his name.

“Mr. Morgenstern,” she said, and turned to face the other man. “Mr. de Graaf.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” the man referred as Mr. Morgenstern said. “Since we could bring a plus one.”

“Of course not,” Maryse said and putting her hand on Alec’s shoulder, she pushed him forward slightly. “I don’t think you’ve formally met my son Alec?” and turning to him she said, “This is Mr. Morgenstern, one of our most esteemed investors. And Mr. de Graaf, president of the AG Group.”

The AG Group, Alec thought, was one of the biggest competitors of his parents’ company. He looked between the two men and shook their hands firmly, meeting their glances. He wasn’t going to let them think he or his family were intimidated by their presence, especially Mr. de Graaf’s.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Alec said, his voice low and serious, matching his expression. “Please, enjoy the party.”

Mr. Morgenstern looked around with an amused smile that made Alec’s stomach turn. “Kid, you need to loosen up a little,” he said, patting his shoulder. “You’re too young to be this tense.”

Alec face didn’t change one bit, not even a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I’ll treat you to a drink later,” the man said with a smirk. “Assuming you can drink.” As he said that, he glanced at Maryse and Robert.

“I’d love to join you for a drink,” Alec said. “Don’t worry about treating me, we’ve got that covered.” He looked between the two men again and then at some of the people around them and saw Lily standing next to her father. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He made a gesture to his parents and they nodded before he walked away to greet Mr. Chen and Lily. He was going to have to talk to his parents about what had happened. What was the president of the AG Group doing at the party? A million scenarios ran through his brain, each worse than the other, but there was nothing he or his parents could do without making a scene. They were going to have to keep an eye on them at all times though, in case they were trying to poach their investors.

Lily lightly waved at him as he approached her and her father. She was smiling but her eyes were weary.

“Good evening Mr. Chen,” Alec said politely. “Lily.”

“Hello Alec,” the man said. “May I ask, what is de Graaf doing here at this party?”

“He seems to be Mr. Morgenstern’s plus one for the night,” Alec said, trying to belittle the man’s presence as if it didn't matter. He wasn't going to start alarming anyone before having the whole picture.

“That man, de Graaf,” Lily said, her voice angry. “He’s pure concentrated evil.” Next to her, Alec saw her father sigh, as if this was not the first time he had heard Lily say these things. “The workers in his factories in China get some of the lowest salaries, and when people started killing themselves jumping out of the windows, do you know what he did? He put bars on them! That piece of garbage!”

“Lily, language!” Mr. Chen whispered.

Her face was slightly red with rage. Alec had never seen her like this before but he knew, from what she had told him, that she wanted to be a lawyer so she could fight people like him. Alec had to admit that he hadn’t done his homework on de Graaf. He hadn’t been expecting him to show up at the party so he knew very little about him. If what Lily was saying was anything to go by though, he had no doubt that his intentions weren’t just to enjoy free food and drinks that night.

“Stay as far away from him as you can Alec,” she said but Alec knew that wouldn’t be possible.

“I need to go find my parents,” Alec said. “It was nice seeing you Mr. Chen. Please, excuse me. And enjoy the party.”

“Yes, go, go,” Mr. Chen said, waving his hand. “You go deal with that de Graaf.”

“See you later,” he said looking at Lily. She nodded and Alec walked away to look for his parents.

He found them surrounded by a group of investors, talking animatedly and even making some jokes. It was a bizarre scene to look at. His parents barely looked like the people he knew when they were at this kind of event, trying hard to please the people around them. He felt nervous again, as he approached the group. Without realizing it, his hand was in his pocket and he was playing with the ring Magnus had given him earlier that day, feeling instantly calmer. Maybe if he put it on he would disappear, he thought chuckling a little at his own joke.

“Here he is,” said his mother when he was close enough. “I was telling these gentlemen all the ideas you already have for the future of the company.”

Alec nodded and stood next to his parents. “We,” he started, taking the spotlight away from him to make it clear that they were working on this together, “Are working on some strategies for the company to not suffer losses while avoiding any massive layoffs.”

“And how do you plan to accomplish that, exactly?” Alec heard Morgenstern’s voice and everyone turned to look at him. Some of the investors had started whispering, looking at Alec and his parents with skepticism.

“We will address that and other concerns you may have in the next meeting that is scheduled for a week from now,” Robert rushed to say and everyone nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Everyone except for Morgenstern, and de Graaf, who stood there with a smirk on his lips.

“I, for one, am looking forward to that meeting,” Morgenstern said almost mockingly. Alec clenched his jaw and had to make a real effort to not punch the man square in the face. Instead, he reached for the ring again, gripping it so hard that it was digging in his skin, and took a deep breath. How could a man he barely knew get under his skin like that, making him feel insignificant and unprepared.

But Alec wasn’t going to let that man take him down, after all he had been working. The company was going to be safe. His family was going to be safe. He just needed to focus and work harder, not letting anything get into his head.

“And I’m looking forward to seeing you there,” Alec said with an expression that radiated confidence and determination. Morgenstern’s smile fell a little at the sight and he thought that maybe everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :) Thoughts?
> 
> As usual tell me your thoughts in the comments or go yell at me at [Tumblr](http://everydayfandom.tumblr.com) if you want or go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)
> 
> Lots of love!


End file.
